The A Team
by Itsgoose2u
Summary: Adrianna Harding is a single mother trying to support her daughter in New York City and Steve Rogers is a hero just trying to find his place in this new world. What happens when the two cross paths?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Thank you for taking the time to peek at this story. I'm working on it as we go along so I'm open to any and all suggestions about what I write and how I can improve. ****If there are any inconsistencies with the Marvel characters please let me know, I've only ever watched the films so I'm not very well versed in their histories.**

**This is going to be more of a family story and is set after the Avengers film. But I do have an idea about something action-y later on. And don't worry, the Avengers will have missions from time to time but I'm not likely to give much detail in them unless its crucial. ****What do you guys think about the title, Is it alright or would you rather it be something else? Please let me know :)**

**And thanks so much to AccioVoldemortsNose for her help. I really can't thank her enough for her opinion on this fic. :)**  
**I think that's it, I hope you all enjoy this. I'll try to update once a week, it takes me a long time to actually write these chapters (I'm aiming for 3,000 words a chapter!)  
**

**Disclaimer: Marvel and Disney own the Avengers, not me. I only own my characters.**

* * *

The steady _thump_, _thump_, _thump _echoed in the room. One after another, each hit bringing satisfying relief. His fists continued pounding into the punching bag which swayed this way and that from the endless beating it received. The blows soon relinquished though and the inflicter stood back, his broad shoulders hunched as he took even, steady breaths. Wiping sweat from his forehead Steve stepped over to the bench in his 1940's styled workout room and grabbed his bottle of water. He greedily gulped down the water, draining the bottle of its contents in mere seconds.

Breathing normally he began unwrapping his bandages from around his knuckles. The workout had done what it always did for him, relaxed and strengthened him emotion wise. He felt the release of his frustrations helped him to deal with this modern world, with all the changes that had gone on and were still going on these days. He rubbed his face and after packing his bag up he began to head back to his apartment in Stark Towers. Steve moved into Stark Towers at Tony's insistence, although he still thought the building was ugly. Bruce also lived here, though he and Tony normally were found in the lab together. They had a "bromance" as Clint and Natasha put it. When Tony wasn't with Bruce, he was normally bothering everyone or bothering Pepper. Clint and Natasha lived elsewhere, although Tony still had apartments for them whenever they dropped by. They often went on missions together with Tony often insinuating these were more than "missions". Right now, the Avengers weren't needed but when they were they'd be ready.

He sighed slowly, slinging his bag over his shoulder and leaving the room that Tony had made specially for him. The whole floor was dedicated to working out and training but this room specifically was Steve's. The Captain was thankful for Tony's hospitality. Sometimes, Tony could be a nice guy but he still got on Steve's nerves. Steve walked down the hall and to the elevator. After it opened, he stepped inside.

"To your apartment sir?" The artificial intelligence, JARVIS, asked Steve as he stepped in.

"Yes, thank you JARVIS." Steve said, rubbing the back of his neck. He still felt uncomfortable talking to basically nothing, although JARVIS didn't seem to mind. Probably because he wasn't a human, still Steve felt the need to be polite. Once they were on the correct floor the doors opened and Steve slipped out of the elevator. He walked down the hall and found his apartment. He entered the code that Tony gave him for his apartment and stepped inside.

Steve's apartment was simple, not too advanced for his tastes and he was thankful for it. One side of the room was a small kitchen with a breakfast nook that was nestled along the window that spanned most of the wall. The kitchen itself was white cabinets and dark granite counter tops. The walls were a pale red in color and the cushions on the nook's seats were a darker shade of red. It was plain, clean, and most of all simple. The living room was also black and white. The leather couch was white and sat in front of a black coffee table and a big TV. Steve didn't even bother trying to work the set right now. He'd tried once and vowed not to ever again. There was an "accent wall" that was colored a shade of red, bringing more color to the room. Contrasting the red was a blue vase on the table that had yet to be filled with anything. He also had a dark wood shelf that contained some gifts from Natasha and Clint from their travels.

Off to the side was a doorway that lead to Steve's bedroom. The doors slid rather than opening the usual way, which took some getting used to. Steve left them open most of the time. His room consisted of white furniture, apart from the bed frame which was black. His walls were a off white and he had a bookcase that was filled with a few World War II books and movies and such things to help him catch up on what he missed. The floors throughout the apartment were dark wood, not exactly black though. On the left there was a bathroom that had the usual bathroom things, including a tiled floor.

Overall, Steve liked his apartment and wouldn't mind staying here the rest of his life, however long it may be. He let his gym bag in his bedroom and headed into the bathroom for a much needed shower.

* * *

Adrianna sat inside Stark Towers waiting for Tony Stark to come inside. He was making her wait in here on purpose. She sighed slowly and as she waited she stood up from the dark couch and walked over to the window that overlooked the entire city. The nighttime lights made the city appear much more vibrant than it did in the day, and in effect much prettier, in her opinion. She idly twisted her dark hair in her fingers, bored and anxious. She really, really needed this job. She really had no clue what she'd do without it. All of a sudden a voice rang out.

"Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts have arrived Ms. Harding."

"What?" Adrianna looked around, surprised and ending up seeing Tony Stark and Pepper Potts entering the room. Tony walked in with his usual swagger and Pepper was holding her resume and a few other files in her arms.

"That was JARVIS. He's my artificial intelligence system and he runs the tower and my house." He explained, taking her resume from Pepper and motioning her to join them at the table. She was seated across from them both. Pepper looked like she was all business and Tony seemed not really interested in being here. The billionaire was dressed in a button down shirt and some black slacks while his red headed CEO was dressed in a gray skirt and a white blouse. Adrianna had heard that Pepper needed an assistant and had jumped at the opportunity to work here. Of course, she had applied elsewhere just in case they declined.

"Well Ms. Harding," Pepper started, looking up at her, "Your resume is quite nice."

"Thank you very much," It may not sound like a lot but Pepper's praise really made Adrianna hopeful.

"You worked with the Mythbusters?" Tony's abrupt question caught Adrianna off guard but she nodded.

"Yeah, I mostly did research but sometimes I'd help out with tracking down the equipment they'd need or running errands."

"Wow, okay. That is really cool." He stated, ignoring Pepper's eyeroll. She seemed annoyed with his interruption but simply carried on with the interview.

"Any particular reason you want to work with us here at Stark Industries?"

"Well, while I can work anywhere I really just decided to test my luck. I really need to get a job soon so I figured why not? Besides, what you do at Stark Industries really interests me. I was always curious about what you'd do outside of the weapons industry and now that you're in the clean energy business my interest has grown even more. I took a gamble," Adrianna simply shrugged and smiled softly. Inside, her insides were churning in anxiety.

"Looks like your gamble paid off Adrianna," Tony held his hand out. Adrianna's eyes widened as she looked at the man.

"Welcome to Stark Industries." Pepper didn't seem so surprised at his statement, it seemed they had already made up their minds about this, perhaps why it'd taken so long for them to get here.

"Oh my- Really? Wow... Thank you so much Mr. Stark. And Miss Potts." They shook hands, as did Pepper and Adrianna. It was so surreal to her. She really couldn't believe she'd be working for Tony and Pepper.

"Just call me Tony," He waved off her formalities, as did Pepper when she added she'd rather be addressed as Pepper as well. Adrianna nodded, storing the information away.

"Okay. And you can just call me Adrianna. I mean, if that's alright with you of course." They both smiled and agreed that it'd be fine.

"Now, we need to sort out workdays. What time are you able to come in, what days work for you, all that jazz." Pepper held a pen and some forms with her as Tony spoke.

"I can come into work at anytime you need me to during the week. I just need to be home by seven, eight at the latest. I don't like keeping the sitter very long," Adrianna explained. Tony looked at her curiously.

"Sitter? Like a babysitter?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have a twelve month old at home." Adrianna smiled fondly and pulled her iPhone out for them to see. Her screensaver was a picture of her daughter holding her new teddy bear, chewing his ear in earnest. "This is Sadie."

"Oh how sweet!" Pepper crooned, admiring the baby. "She looks just like you." Adrianna blushed lightly and thanked her while putting her phone aside.

"Okay so from eight A.M. to five P.M. then, And you'll get breaks for lunch and things of course. Now about weekends..." Tony continued on.

* * *

"Okay so we'll see you next week."

Tony smiled as the three parted. Adrianna nodded, confirming she'd be in on Monday. She was comfortable with the schedule they'd worked out, shocked about how much money Tony was willing to pay her and had managed to lower it... somewhat, and was quite ready to go home and relieve her father from babysitting duty. After saying her goodbyes she left the room and headed to the elevator.

As the elevator opened a man stepped out while she was walking in making them both run into each other.

"Sorry!" Both adults were quick to apologize and Adrianna looked up at the man she was speaking to. He was much taller than she was and was wearing a white t shirt and tan pants. Looking up Adrianna could see he had blond hair that wasn't in a style she recognized and his eyes were a clear blue. He seemed to be studying her as well and she hurriedly took a step back.

"I'm sorry, I should've been watching where I was going," Steve apologized to the young woman and felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Really, it didn't help that he bumped into someone pretty.

"Same goes for me," Adrianna replied feeling just as awkward. She was about to step inside the elevator when Tony came back out.

"Adrianna, you forgot this." Tony was holding her phone in his hand as he walked towards them. Noticing it was Cap that Adrianna was stalled by he couldn't help but smirk. Maybe Adrianna working for him and Pepper would be even more interesting than he initially planned. Stepping over he handed her the phone.

"So Adrianna I see you've met Steve." Tony looked between them both while Steve's eyes were now locked on the arrogant Tony Stark. He didn't really look so pleased with Tony either. Adrianna didn't notice the displeasure and thanked Tony for bringing her the phone.

"Uh, not officially..." She glanced up at Steve who softened when he looked down at her. He slowly took her hand and shook it.

"Steve Rogers."

"Adrianna Harding." She smiled and then thought over his name. Her eyes widened. "Wait wait wait, you mean you're _the _Steve Rogers, Captain America?"

He blushed and nodded, stiffening just a bit as she put the pieces together. Steve really wasn't used to being recognized and he found he liked the anonymity better, which was of course why he wore his mask in the first place. But he wouldn't be able to avoid being recognized forever and he simply had to accept the fact.

"Wow, its... its an honor to meet you Captain," Adrianna looked up at him in awe. She could remember stories her grandpa had told her when she was younger, of how Captain America had given his life to save the world all those years ago. Adrianna had been, and admittedly still was, surprised to hear of a man so selfless that he'd give up everything he knew for so many people. If anyone had told her that in just twenty years she'd meet him she'd have laughed in their face.

"Thank you," Steve gave a wane smile and accepted the compliment although he still felt as though he'd just been doing his job and nothing more. Before anything more could be said though the young woman realized she was taking up their time. She smiled to both Tony and Steve.

"Its been great meeting you both but I've got to run. I'll see you on Monday Tony!" She waved as she stood in the elevator. The doors soon closed and JARVIS whisked her away. Meanwhile, Tony glanced at Steve with a cocky grin.

"Getting back in the game old man?" He clapped a hand on the soldier's shoulder.

"No. What game?" Steve shook his head, his brows furrowing in confusion. What was Stark talking about this time? Tony groaned and shook his own head in disbelief.

"Nevermind. Did you need something Cap?"

* * *

Adrianna stood on her father's porch and began inserting her key. It was all so familiar here, nothing had changed. The potted plants were still outside, empty but certainly not neglected. She sighed gently and let herself inside. The flat was comfortably warm and she could smell her father's "famous" Spaghetti-O's had been cooked earlier. She rolled her eyes at the mess that he and Sadie must have made together because amongst the lingering saucy smell was Pine-Sol.

"Dad? I'm back." She looked around and chuckled at the sight of her father lazing on the couch with Sadie curled up right next to him. He lifted his head and gave his daughter a wide smile causing his wrinkles to become more pronounced. Adrianna returned the grin and walked over as he adjusted his position.

"Thank you for watching her," Adrianna kissed his cheek and hugged her father's neck. He gave a throaty chuckle and hugged her with one of his arms, the other still cradling his granddaughter.

"You don't have to thank me for watching my grandbaby kiddo."

"I do when its taken this long. How was she?" Adrianna couldn't help but brush her daughter's sweet little curls from her porcelain face. She had her father's curls. The memory was sudden but as soon as it hit Adrianna shoved it aside. _No._She would not think of him today. He moved on and so could she. David looked at his daughter with soft concern but didn't mention he'd noticed her inner turmoil. She'd come to him when she was ready and obviously she wasn't.

"She was perfect Addi, as she always is." He smiled and watched the young mother. She was a lot like her own mom had been, gentle and unsure of herself but constantly proving she was ready for whatever was thrown at her.

"How did the interview go?"

"It went great. I got the job." Adrianna beamed proudly to her father. "Tony and Pepper are so nice, you should meet them sometime if we get the chance. I think you'd like them. And Pepper already likes Sadie."

"I'm glad to hear that sweetheart," He chuckled again and looked up to his daughter fondly. "I'm so proud of you."

"Oh dad," Adrianna blushed a little and smiled. "I'm proud of you too ya know."

"Yes I know. And you should get home before it gets too late," He patted her hand. Adrianna nodded and picked up her baby girl gingerly. Although Sadie gave a moment's protest she snuggled up against her mother's warm body and stayed asleep. David helped Adrianna carry out Sadie's diaper bag and set it in the trunk while Adrianna put her daughter in the child seat in her rear seats. Sadie was strapped in and a blanket tucked over her body as she slept on undisturbed. Adrianna smiled and let her be with a closing of the door. Stepping back she looked at her father again and hugged him tightly.

"Love you daddy, and thank you again."

"I love you too sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head and gave her one last squeeze before letting her go. "Go on Addi, be safe."

"I will." And with that Adrianna got in the driver's seat, set her purse in the back and then buckled herself in. Soon she was back out on the street and driving back to her home. Once her car was out of sight David went back inside his own home silently looking forward to their next visit.

At home Adrianna had managed to get Sadie into bed again without waking her up. Her daughter was a good sleeper but with that came the fact she'd be rising early. Adrianna didn't mind though, that just meant more time to spend with her baby girl the next day. She cleaned up their tiny apartment, locked her door and windows, and then took a scorching but short shower. It all left her body tired, longing for the nice soft bed she had. On the right was baby's crib, against the wall and tucked to the corner to keep her safe. On the left was her nightstand with a dimly lit lamp and her alarm clock. Adrianna yawned, pulling on a nightshirt and leaving her hair damp as she crawled under the covers. She turned out the lamp, darkening the room. Through the slits of her blinds the moonlight seeped in, shafts of white light shining in gently. Adrianna closed her eyes and let sleep claim her... at least until six the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg thank you guys for the wonderful reviews, you guys get an early update! I am so glad you all like the story so far. Again, if there's anything that I need to improve on please don't hesitate to tell me.** **Again I'm going to remind everyone that this story is pure fluff and family oriented. There's not gonna be a bunch of action sequences. ;)  
**

**AccioVoldemortsNose: I can't remember ever reading a fic that's done that but I'll remember not to do it myself. It does sound annoying. XD I'm so glad you like it Accio, and not to mention honored! :)**

**Missamerica1122: Thanks so much! I'm so glad my characters aren't stereotypical and I'm really glad you like them :)**

**IaMcHrIsSi: I'll definitely try my best!**

**Otaku Wench: Yay its interesting!**

**Kit Kudai: Aww I'm glad you think so! :3**

**angelvoice15: I'm so glad you like it, thanks so much for the review :)**

**PrayTonight: Omg yes its interesting! I really hope I can keep it up!**  
**And everyone thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites. They mean so much and they made my awesome day even better!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, sadly. I think if I did I might just hoard them all to myself haha.**

* * *

The first week of Adrianna's job went about as swimmingly as one could imagine, which wasn't very. It was tiring and difficult to help Pepper manage this company and in all honesty Adrianna didn't know how the heck Pepper managed it on her own. To say Stark Industries was busy was a gross understatement, there were so many companies that depended upon them and that meant loads and loads of paperwork. It also meant there were stocks to watch, meetings upon meetings to attend, and it was all hard to keep on top off. Not to mention it was difficult leaving her daughter. The whole month she lived in New York she hadn't had a job to leave her baby for and it was a lot harder than Adrianna had anticipated, especially when Sadie was awake when she left.

By the end of the third week though everything was beginning to smooth out. Sadie was even growing used to the routine she and her mother had, spending an hour with her mom every morning and getting to be with her again in the evening and of course on weekends.

Adrianna had also figured out a system to keep her office organized. Her office! Her office itself was bigger than her modest apartment. It was decorated beautifully too, Tony even said she could redecorate it however she liked but right now it was more than she could ask for. The office space was huge and had dark furnishings. The walls were ivory colored and the floor was light. One of the walls had a large window on it with soft yellow curtains. Her chair was about as plush as could be and still professional. There was a small leather couch with matching chairs and a glass coffee table in one corner, a yellow rug underneath the table and a throw on the leather couch that Adrianna had brought over whenever she could really use a nap. There was a TV in the wall facing the couch and chairs, letting her monitor the stocks and anything else that may be of importance. Her desk had a set of two computer screens along with a keyboard, the system being the same one Tony himself used. Overall it was incredible and Adrianna was astonished at how generous Tony could be under his arrogance and showmanship.

Along with spending time at work and off work with Tony and Pepper, who often took her for dinner or such, she also got to associate with Bruce and Steve. When she found the time she'd visit Bruce in his lab, usually bringing him some snacks or lunch so he didn't starve himself. He'd even be with them a dinner sometimes. Often she found herself watching Steve as he worked out and then hanging out together afterwards. They simply relaxed together, chatting about this and that but nothing majorly important to their lives and neither pried. Each had personal boundaries set, lines that couldn't be crossed. Adrianna couldn't help but remember the first time she'd actually visited Steve's gym, how she'd been surprised at how it looked and again in awe at how Tony liked to accommodate his friends, even though he endlessly teased the soldier and annoyed the scientist. What had surprised her even more was watching Steve boxing, hitting his punching bag with a lot more force than anyone she knew could muster. She obviously hadn't been able to keep her eyes off him, the sight still made her stomach feel like a bunch of butterflies were caged in it.

_Sweat dripped down her forehead and down the back of her neck. Her run on the treadmill was almost over. It was strange how she could never find the time for this but now that she worked at Stark Towers she was able to do so. Adrianna wasn't uncomfortable with her body although she still had her days where she'd nitpick at herself. She was simply enjoying the break from work. She'd finished earlier than intended and had been looking for something to do. JARVIS had suggested visiting the gym where she had found many pairs of workout clothing located in the locker room, free for everyone to use. Finally the treadmill began slowing down to a walk to allow its user to cool down and regulate her breaths more comfortably._

_Adrianna soon came to a stop, her legs tired but she herself felt accomplished. She grabbed her water bottle and hurriedly started drinking it up, incredibly thirsty. Once she'd properly cooled down she took her stuff with her and went into the locker room. After a nice shower she went back to walking towards the elevator, her long hair let loose to dry out. As she walked by an open set of heavy doors she could hear something, or rather someone. Stopping outside of them she peered inside, her green eyes curiously scanning the room. It was spacious just like the other gym and the first thing she noticed was the boxing ring in the middle of the room. Adrianna looked around and could see different paraphernalia around the room noticing it all came from another era and once she spotted exactly who was in here she instantly knew this was Steve's personal gym. Oh the lengths Tony will go to see that everyone is happy, no wonder the world was in a general peace nowadays, mostly anyways._

_Steve himself was punching and hitting a punching bag that swayed harshly with each hit. Adrianna found herself staring at the man and despite how much she mentally chided herself she just couldn't stop. In fact she found herself quietly slinking inside, sneaking in and sitting on a nearby bench. She heard some old music playing in the background and saw the radio over on a table. Adrianna smiled gently to herself and focused back on the Captain. He continued this for another twenty minutes before he stopped himself, breathing heavily. She watched his shoulders rise with every deep breath, his muscles loosening and the sweat dripping down his neck. Suddenly he turned to grab something, his water maybe, pausing when he saw her. His blue eyes were wide with surprise and Adrianna found herself blushing furiously. Thankfully she was sitting somewhere that didn't receive so much light, futilely hoping it'd be enough to hide the pink on her cheeks and neck._

_"Uh, did you need something?" He asked, blunt but kindly. He wasn't being rude, just curious. He actually had a childlike quality in his words that would be irresistible to anyone._

_"Oh, uh n-no." Adrianna mentally face palmed at how she sounded. He raised a brow briefly before accepting her answer and drinking his water. Adrianna looked away from him, peering around the room in faux curiosity._

_"So Tony made this gym for you?" The silence between them was much too suffocating.  
_

_"Yeah he did," Steve responded with a soft nod. He awkwardly shifted his weight on his feet, looking at Adrianna almost shyly. It seemed he wasn't used to visitors, or women, or maybe it was both._

_"I'm sorry I just... I saw you and..." Adrianna ended with a groan, burying her face in her hands. She felt so stupid and she really didn't know why. She wasn't normally this awkward around anyone._

_"Its okay," Steve started chuckling and smiled to her genuinely. "I'm just not used to being... watched. Unless its by SHIELD." He still felt a little miffed that he was on their threat list. But he wasn't letting that control his life, nor his relationship with the agency._

_"I wasn't watching you!" Adrianna denied it vehemently, but Steve obviously didn't believe her._

_"Uh huh, and I wasn't just talking to you." He smirked just slightly, inwardly he was surprised at what was going on. He was actually maintaining a conversation with a woman._

_"I should probably get going now," Adrianna pouted and got up. As she was about to leave Steve noticed her damp hair._

_"What were you doing before you got here?" He asked, brows softly furrowed._

_"Oh, I was running on the treadmill." Steve's blank expression pushed her to further explain. "Its a machine that you just run on for whatever amount of time or miles you set, so you don't have to go outside."_

_"Oh. Well... why?"_

_"I think I could stand to slim down," Admittedly she probably could. Her figure had filled out after having Sadie and not really attempting to fix the situation, although she wasn't overweight._

_"Actually you, uh, I think you look fine. Great. You look great." Steve stammered and looked down, his own cheeks bearing a shade of red._

_"Who's watching who now?" She teased immediately afterwards, although underneath her playful smirk Adrianna was feeling incredibly flattered. Her earlier butterflies returned full swing, leaving her slightly nervous._

_"I didn't say I was!" Steve blurted to defend himself, even more red than before. Adrianna watched him, thinking his blushing was incredibly adorable. She hadn't really met any guy who was so awkward around women, aside from Bruce._

_"Relax, I'm teasing." She chuckled and started again for the door. "Thanks Steve," and with that she let the soldier be. Once she was gone Steve let out a massive breath as she left him wondering what the heck had just happened._

Back in Black suddenly began playing aloud, bringing her out of her reflections. She heard the AC/DC song she set for Tony blaring through the small speakers and instantly knew it was Tony. Leaving Sadie to play with her stuffed bear and blocks she got up and retrieved her cell phone. As she answered she kept her eyes on her daughter, making sure she wouldn't hurt herself.

"Tony?"

"Hey sunshine. I need your opinion on something. Meet me in your office?"

"But Tony its-"

"Saturday, I know. But I really, really need your help. Please?" It wasn't often Tony used the word please nor was it often he sounded desperate. It was probably an act but Adrianna fell for it anyways. "It won't take long I promise and there will be lunch."

"Okay fine, only because you're getting me lunch. But can I bring Sadie? I didn't arrange for a sitter today and my dad's too busy."

"Sure, just as long as you get here. The driver's already outside waiting for you," Tony grinned on the other end of the phone and then hung up. Adrianna put her phone in her purse and sighed. She looked at Sadie and chuckled as the baby grinned up at her. Adrianna walked back over and picked her up.

"Okay Sadie, let's get ready to go." Adrianna smiled to her daughter but mentally she was cursing Tony for disrupting their lazy morning.

* * *

Once at the tower Adrianna was heading inside, Sadie on her hip and her begs loosely on her shoulders. The driver had offered to help with her bags but she'd declined. She was used to taking care of herself and Sadie on her own. Sadie was wide awake, excitedly taking in everything. Occasionally the baby would see something she recognized and point to it, such as a potted plant. This happened as her mother approached the white receptionist's desk. The woman behind took the offered ID card and examined it as Adrianna took the clipboard and pen.

"Pant!"

"Yeah Sadie, good job." Adrianna smiled and idly signed in to the building, reclaiming her ID card in the process.

The receptionist chuckled, "She's cute."

Adrianna thanked her and carried Sadie to the elevator. As they neared she could see a familiar figure also heading for the elevator. Adrianna smiled and walked after him.

"Steve," She greeted as they got close enough. He looked back around, surprised but relaxing when he realized who it was. He smiled back to Adrianna and then noticed the child on her hip. She looked like a near replica of her mom, even having her softly turned up nose, except for the curls and the freckles along the bridge of her nose. He imagined that Adrianna must've looked like this when she was that young.

"Hey Adrianna, Is this Sadie?"

"Yeah its her." Adrianna looked at her own daughter who was keenly looking at the hero. Adrianna looked back at the Captain and smiled gently to him.

"Heading upstairs too?"

"Yeah, I was actually going up to your office. Did Stark call you in too?"

"Actually he did," Adrianna felt a little puzzled. Why was he calling them both up? Whatever the reason she was sticking around.

"Do you need help with anything?" Steve asked her, noticing the few bags she had on one shoulder. She was about to decline when Sadie reached out for him, whimpering. Adrianna sighed slowly, knowing that Sadie might have a fit if she wasn't handed over.

"Uh... You think you can hold her for me?" She looked up at Steve who seemed a little taken aback. He nodded slowly and Adrianna handed her baby over to him. Sadie quietly settled in his strong arms and Steve managed to hold her comfortably albeit he looked like he would rather be helping her with her bags. Adrianna noticed this and chuckled gently.

"Thanks Steve. I appreciate it." She patted his shoulder and the soldier blushed. By then Adrianna had turned back to the elevator so she hadn't noticed.

"To your office Ms. Harding?" JARVIS asked as they both stepped inside.

"Yes please." "Thanks JARVIS." The pair spoke together at once and Sadie looked around confusedly. She didn't know where the other voice had come from and looked a little frightened. Steve noticed this and instinctively held her closer. She buried her face in his chest and her small fists clutched his blue sweater. Steve was swept in a warm, protective feeling for the little girl in his arms. She trusted him, he realized and that realization made his heart swell. He would his best never to betray that trust.

Adrianna glanced over at them, motherly instinct and love prompting her to check up on her daughter. Sadie seemed content in his arms and so she herself also relaxed. It wasn't that she distrusted Steve, oh no, it was just hard giving her child to someone else sometimes.

They soon arrived at the right floor and JARVIS told them everyone was waiting for them. Adrianna's brows creased gently, wondering who this "everyone" was. Steve didn't seem to know either so they both headed to her office awaiting whatever scheme Stark had cooked up.

"How did Stark get you to come up here anyways?" Adrianna asked Steve as they walked on.

"He told me that he had a surprise." _And you'd be there_, he thought but didn't add. He simply shrugged and Adrianna accepted the story. They soon reached her office and she could see it was filled with people. Steve mentally put names to the familiar faces. Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Pepper, Thor, Stark. It seemed they were discussing something, probably just chatting about noting in particular. Natasha was seated in one of the chairs while Clint stood next to her, his hand protectively on the back of the seat. Bruce was on the couch, Pepper was in another chair, Thor was standing off to the side peering at the bookcase, and Tony was sitting with his feet propped up on Adrianna's desk. Once the trio neared the room all eyes were on them. Natasha said something and they all nodded in agreement.

Adrianna opened the door and held it for Steve who would've objected had he not had a child in his arms, instead he thanked her and stepped inside, all the bones in his body screaming at him for not being the gentleman. It was hard living in this day and age when the morals he'd been taught as a child weren't really necessary now.

Tony was the first to speak when Adrianna stepped inside. "Now that is adorable."

Adrianna ignored him despite the heated embarrassment in her veins while Steve blushed faintly. "What did you call me in for Tony?"

"I needed your help. Everyone wanted to meet you." He smirked as the group watched them both and Adrianna sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She finally looked at everyone again and set her bags on the floor by her desk.

"Everyone, this is Adrianna Harding, Adrianna this is everyone. That exciting couple over there is Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, AKA Hawkeye and Blackwidow. You may or may not remember them from the Chitauri attack."

"We're not a couple Stark," Natasha growled to the billionaire. He rolled his eyes, his expression silently exclaiming _Yeah... right_.

Natasha shook her head and looked at Adrianna. "Nice to meet you Adrianna," She said peaceably, although anyone could see she was now thoroughly annoyed. Clint nodded to her in greeting and Adrianna waved, "Hello."

"You already know that talkative fellow." Tony motioned to Bruce. They both exchanged greetings and she did the same with Pepper. The red haired woman was looking over at Sadie and Adrianna could tell she was anxious to get over there and coo over her. Inside Adrianna smiled at that. Her daughter wouldn't just have her and her grandpa to care for her...

"This is Thor, the God of Thunder. He's got a real mean swing." Thor looked at Adrianna and walked over. He smiled to her broadly, showing his immense pleasure upon meeting her.

"Lady Adrianna it is a pleasure to meet you. Stark has told us much about you." He brought her hand up and kissed it in greeting, which Adrianna blushed upon. How couldn't she now? But she knew it was just that, a greeting and she felt relieved to know it. Steve on the other hand shifted his feet and narrowed his eyes, uncomfortable with the action but he kept his mouth shut. This, surprise, didn't go unnoticed by Tony who smirked.

"And you already know the Capsicle," Tony grinned. Adrianna smiled to the Captain fondly before focusing back on Tony. "Thanks for the intros Tony."

"Don't mention it sunshine. Now why don't you introduce us to the little munchkin that has taken a liking to our fearless Captain." Adrianna nodded and looked at Steve who seemed more at ease with holding the little girl.

"This is Sadie, my daughter." Sadie looked at the group of people and clung tighter to Steve. Pepper stepped over and cooed over the baby as Clint looked at Adrianna curiously.

"Your daughter?"

"Yeah. I had her about twelve months ago..." She shrugged, glancing back at her daughter. Sadie began warming up to Pepper and even giggled as Pepper tickled her rosy cheeks.

"Who's her father?" He asked, innocently. Stark had left the kid out of the conversation, even though there were plenty of pictures in frames around the office. Adrianna looked at him stiffening and inside her insides felt like ice. She sighed softly, "He's no one you know I'm sure. And anyway he's not around."

Tony looked around at everyone and sensing his newest employee's discomfort he changed the subject.

"Okay everyone, how's about we head to lunch?" He asked.

The whole group all nodded and started chatting about their lunch plans. Everyone seemed unsure about where to go Thor wanted pop-tarts, Clint wanted a burger, Natasha wanted something spicy, and Steve wanted something familiar. Bruce, Pepper, and Adrianna didn't care either way and neither would Sadie since she had her lunch packed up.

Stark broke the arguments, "I know just where to go."

* * *

The group had piled into one of Stark's limos and soon they arrived at their destination.

"Shawarma?" Adrianna looked at the establishment as they all clamored out, puzzled. "What's shawarma?"

"You'll love it sunshine. Now come on!"


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are awesome. Thanks for all the reviews and such, they really make me so happy to read. Like my hands are shaking as I type. I'm so sorry that the update is this late. I've had a busy week and its hard finding the mood to write. But I'll keep up with this story I promise! I apologize for lack of dialogue between all the Avengers... I'll work on that.  
**

**Drunkonyou: I will soon, I promise! Thanks for the review :D**

**Accio: Haha I was picturing it in my head as I typed it and it was just so squeeful (As much as Chris Hemsworth holding his baby girl in one hand XD). YES He does need an intervention. I just had to though, Shawarma solves everything ^-^**

**Bellarase: Awww thank you. :3**

**angelvoice15: I'm so glad you did, I love writing it :D**

**Lianadare8: This wasn't as soon as I'd like but I hope it was soon enough for you. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers... But I do own my OC's. :)  
**

* * *

The glass door of the Shawarma joint had a closed sign hanging off the inside of it but the whole group had ignored it and walked inside. When asked Tony had vaguely mentioned paying the owners to keep the place empty for them to have lunch here. A waitress had already put together a table for them and Adrianna was grateful for the child's seat that was already set up for her. She thanked the woman and was about to retrieve Sadie when Steve simply smiled to her.

"I got her." He walked up and placed the baby in the highchair next to Adrianna. Everyone else was settling in their seats and Steve and Adrianna were stuck next to the other, not that either of them minded. Both of them tried to ignore the warm friction that their brushing shoulders caused between them.

"So what exactly is Shawarma?" Adrianna asked as she handed Sadie a spoon to keep occupied with. The little girl happily took the spoon and began sucking on it. Pepper who was seated next to her cooed over the baby and smiled.

"Its meat like lamb, beef, chicken, anything you want is placed on a vertical spit and then its grilled for a day. What you get to eat is the shavings of the meat, and what they serve here is the Shawarma meat in pita bread to make it a type of sandwich." Tony explained this all as accurately as he could manage, which is to say very.

"Sounds great," Adrianna smiled and felt a little better now that she knew what she was about to ingest.

"Its amazing," Tony grinned and sat back, his arm draped lazily behind his girlfriend's chair. Adrianna rolled her eyes and looked back to everyone else who were all engaged in conversation with each other. She smiled softly, enjoying the family like atmosphere. Bruce was seated next to Tony, who was currently prodding his arm with his fork. Next to Bruce was Clint, then Natasha, then Thor. Clint and Natasha were talking about some old mission, only one they'd know of. It was kind of sweet if you thought about it. Thor was conversing with Steve who was next to him and then there was of course Adrianna, Sadie, and then Pepper.

Everyone ended up with either chicken or beef Shawarma sandwiches everyone also sharing the sides that came with it. Everyone's eating habits were also very interesting. Tony and Pepper ate normally enough, Pepper somehow making the sandwich more refined than it actually was. Natasha and Clint constantly glanced around, ever on guard as they silently ate. Thor and Bruce were the most "manly" eaters, neither caring if they looked like fools. Adrianna was more intrigued by Steve who was trying to eat without making a mess or forgetting his manners. He also seemed really shy about it, only getting more side dishes on his plate when he was sure no one was watching him.

Adrianna smiled to herself and ate her own Shawarma. Tony watched with keen interest and grinned to her.

"So how is it?"

"Its really... good. Its really good," She answered after swallowing. She looked over at her daughter who was currently reaching out for her mom's plate. Sadie was currently in the phase of wanting whatever it was her mom was eating or doing. Adrianna tore off a piece of Pita bread and handed it to her.

"There you go sweetie." Sadie grinned and happily stuffed it in her mouth, sucking on the piece of bread. Adrianna set her shawarma down and pulled out Sadie's homemade lunch, something easier for her daughter to eat.

Pepper, who was already done with her plate, offered to feed Sadie. Adrianna let her, happy to continue eating her own food without worrying about Sadie's own lunch. Sadie seemed happy to just get her own lunch and easily accepted Pepper's help. Tony was watching the exchange and chuckling at Pepper's constant talking to Sadie.

"Watch out Tony, you might have to get Pepper one of those." Clint teased. Everyone at the table laughed, apart from Tony himself who was busy glaring at the assassin.

"Not before you get Natasha one of them." He smirked. Clint returned the earlier glare, as did his red headed partner who didn't look very pleased with Tony's constant teasing.

"You won't get the chance to give Pepper one if you keep that up Tony." She quipped sharply.

"Or you'll do what?"

She motioned him over and Tony leaned over behind Clint. Whatever was whispered between the two was lost to everyone but Clint who busted out into more laughter. Needless to say Tony sat back with a pout and slightly paler face and Natasha returned to her own seat with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

After lunch Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and Thor left. Clint and Natasha to do some sightseeing which Tony claimed was codeword for some nefarious acts, Bruce went back to the tower to continue researching some molecules or something, and Thor went to go visit Jane who happened to be in the city this week. This left Pepper, Tony, Steve, Adrianna, and Sadie to simply take a stroll to the park. Despite it being a weekend there weren't too many people out in the park this day. There were only about three families and just a few couples roaming about, along with a few photographers who were too focused on the beautiful sky, taking candid photos of the couples milling about, and getting some action photos of the children playing.

Adrianna chuckled as Tony took Sadie from Pepper and put the little girl on his shoulders. He supported her weight easily, holding her legs while she grasped fistfuls of his hair.

"Watch the hair kid," He warned playfully. His threats were empty though, his grin giving it away. Pepper rolled her eyes, smiling in amusement as her boyfriend continued talking to Sadie as if she'd understand him. At least when she talked to her she used small enough words.

Steve and Adrianna walked just behind them. If they'd been holding hands they'd be mistaken for a couple but they weren't. Neither dared to touch the other, save for the occasional brushing of their hands which normally sent Steve blushing. As they walked Adrianna was getting caught up in her own thoughts. She admired how easily everyone accepted her presence, how happy they seemed to have her around. They even liked Sadie, Pepper especially so. She smiled gently, her daughter wouldn't ever be alone in this world. Even if Adrianna and her father suddenly passed Sadie would still have a family to look out for her, even after this one day. Adrianna was always surprised at how Sadie crawled into people's hearts, even at the store the clerks would always ooh and aww over her, admiring the baby and her little giggles or trying to soothe her when she was grumpy sitting in the grocery cart while she would've liked to be in her mom's arms.

It didn't take much longer for Tony and Pepper to get farther and farther ahead on the concrete pathway. Adrianna was tempted to try and catch up but something besides her trust in her bosses was making her stay put. She felt something warm encasing her hand and she looked down at her hand. Steve's hand was wrapped around hers, his thumb stroking the back of her hand silently as if he knew she was worried about her daughter. Adrianna relaxed, the touch was comforting and reassuring to her, a touch she hadn't known for years now. She glanced up and saw Steve was staring right ahead. He was willing himself not to blush or feel embarrassed but it was evident he was feeling a little more than uncomfortable. How he was so willing to put her comfort ahead of his own was beyond Adrianna.

Wordlessly she looked back ahead too, wrapping her own slender fingers around his hand. They came across a bench and both sat down on it, neither releasing their grip. Ahead they could clearly see Pepper and Tony by the swings, Sadie sitting in one while Tony gently pushed her forwards. Her laughter echoed across the playground and Adrianna grinned. Pepper looked over and spotted them, she smiled and turned to Sadie. She pointed over at the pair which cause Sadie to see them too. She giggled and kicked her pudgy legs in happiness. Tony waved slightly, smirking when he noticed their hands but drew his attention back to the little girl he was entrusted with.

"She's adorable." Steve stated softly, a small smile tugging his lips. Adrianna looked up at him and then back at Sadie.

"Yeah she is," She spoke with that familiar pride every mother took in their child.

"She looks just like you," The words slipped free and Steve immediately realized how it sounded. He blushed, his lips set in a tight line now as he replayed it in his head. Adrianna glanced up at him and tried her best not to break into a grin. A small giggle escaped though and she turned away again, his unintended compliment still lodged in bother their memories.

"I'm glad," She finally said, softly. Adrianna could see her ex's attributes in her though. The shape of her lips, her curly hair which she didn't have very much of, her ears even looked like his. Her daughter's features always brought up some not so distant memories of the baby's father, despite all the happiness she brought forth her father always stomped on it, crushing Adrianna's warmth and making her insides feel bitterly frozen.

"Her father... is he... still around?" Steve didn't know how to ask such a personal question. It was eating at him though. They always stayed away from these topics, the ex husband and Steve's former love. Neither liked trespassing in such unstable territory but neither liked hiding it away either. It felt like a betrayal, at least to Steve it did.

"As in alive? Yeah he is. But in my life he's not." _I actively avoid_ _him._ Adrianna looked up at Steve and saw his blue eyes were focused on her rather than anything else. They were so unlike_ his _eyes which were dark and soulless. Steve's eyes were bright, filled with light and warmth.

"The reason why shall be a story for another time." She added. She smiled lightly, hoping that he wouldn't feel troubled for asking her about him. Steve nodded and they were back to their companionable silence.

Tony and Pepper returned to the two. Tony looked at Steve and again noted their hand holding which Steve caught this time. He quickly let go of Adrianna's hand and pretended as if he didn't know what Tony had noticed. Childish, but effective for now. Adrianna didn't mind. She was already getting up and taking Sadie who was rubbing her face tiredly.

"You have fun baby girl?" Adrianna cooed, resting Sadie on her hip. Sadie yawned and everyone chuckled.

"Thanks for watching her," Adrianna looked at Tony and Pepper with a smile.

"Anytime sunshine." Tony wrapped his arm around Pepper's waist and they began the trek to Tony's car and his driver. Steve walked alongside Adrianna again and looked at the baby whose head was resting on her mom's shoulder. Sadie was looking up at him with her innocent green eyes, gripping her mom's shirt for extra security. Her little curly locks were falling into her face. Steve smiled and brushed them back, the action seen from the corner of Adrianna's eye. She smiled to herself and kept silent as the group walked on.

* * *

Steve stood in his apartment, overlooking the city as evening began to roll in. After the walk in the park Adrianna had gone home, giving her daughter a chance to nap in peace. Sadie had been fighting to stay awake the whole car ride home, which Pepper had claimed was utterly adorable. Or maybe she'd been referring to the fact Adrianna had used his shoulder as a head rest. Like mother like daughter he supposed, although Steve couldn't deny how nice it felt when Adrianna had done that.

He took a deep breath and released it slowly. She was already crawling into his heart, making him care about her much more than he should. Did every woman he got close to have to do this to him? First Peggy and now Adrianna. Who was next in this twisted game? Only... its not a game. Neither woman would do that to him and Steve kicked himself for even entertaining the thought. He ran a hand through his hair.

_You still don't know a bloody thing about women._

Peggy was right. Steve knew next to nothing about women, especially the women in his life. He didn't know what to do about it either. How was he going to handle the warm feelings that Adrianna was bringing up? He felt like he was betraying Peggy in a way. Surely she wouldn't care now, she may have even moved on at some point but no matter the rationalization Steve couldn't shake the awful feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He groaned, not wanting to deal with this right now. He was going in circles. Adrianna, how he felt about her and Sadie, then Peggy and guilt and back to Adrianna again. He wasn't getting anywhere thinking like this. All in one swift act he found his gym bag and left the apartment.

"JARVIS, can you take me to the gym?" Steve asked once inside the elevator.

"Yes Mr. Rogers. However, I don't think this is going to help. May I suggest talking to Mr. Stark?"

"No offense JARVIS, but I don't think Tony will be much help." JARVIS may not think this would help but Steve didn't want to try and talk his feelings out. It was too difficult to articulate them, to make sense of any of it. Bruce wouldn't know what to say being as awkward with the subject as Steve is, Natasha and Clint would probably tell him to just man up or forget about her, and Tony... Well Tony would make fun of him.

No, he'd deal with this on his own. The only way he knew how. The elevator paused and Steve stepped out. He went right to his gym, wrapped his knuckles in the white tape and then began beating the punching bag that hung up in the room, letting all his troubles flow out.

* * *

Adrianna sat down on her bed feeling utterly pathetic. She felt like a lovesick teenager, her mind still swirling from the littlest things Steve had done for her and to her today. It was useless trying to shove him form her mind. She'd done all she could around the apartment and now that there wasn't anything left her mind was left to wander. She really couldn't comprehend how easily she began feeling this, how quick she had subconsciously began to fall for Steve. Adrianna had thought herself content to living alone, just her and her currently sleeping daughter. Sadie's soft snores wove around the room, stirring the silence that had engulfed Adrianna. She sighed slowly and rubbed her face.

Maybe she wasn't content. Of course she enjoyed her daughter, treasured her more than anyone except another mother could fathom, but if she was being truthful she was lonely. Despite all the bad that had happened in her past relationship, she still missed coming home and receiving a hug or kiss. She missed the meals shared at the table together. She missed having someone to old her close at night, to soothe away her anxieties and stroke her hair when she was sick. Steve's acts of kindness made her further ache for much more than she had been looking for.

But why would he be interested in her of all things? Sure he'd... complimented her but that was inadvertently. He hadn't meant to.

_There's not much to like, let alone love, about you Adrianna._

His voice still sounded cold, uncaring. It was an offhanded comment, something he hadn't thought twice about saying, something she'd forgiven him for because he'd been grumpy all day. Had she known he'd really meant it she would've seen the signs sooner, their crumbling relationship wouldn't have lasted as long as it had managed. She would've jumped ship sooner.

Again she rubbed her face and stood up. She glanced at the crib, watched her daughter's body rise and fall with every breath through the bars. She should follow Sadie's example, get some sleep and worry about all this some other day. Adrianna walked into the bathroom and washed her face, brushing her teeth afterwards. She got into her pajamas and then went straight back to bed. She lay down again but still her mind churned. Even as she shut her eyes, closing the world off she was still thinking.

It seemed she was in a for a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the follows and reviews everyone! I really, really appreciate every single one. You guys are the best! And just a side note, I'm thinking of using a 100 theme challenge as maybe a sequel of oneshots for this story (I'm thinking way ahead for once haha). How would you guys feel about that? Love it, hate it? Let me know :)**

**So sorry the update is a day late. I'm trying to get them out every Tuesday. I hope its worth it though.**

**Accio: I'm so glad its something you can actually see Steve doing. I was thinking about it and I felt like even though his teammates are his friends, I think he'd still feel incredibly alone. And you're right, I don't think Steve could ever say anything hurtful to her, or anyone for that matter. Not on purpose anyways. Thanks so much Accio :)**

**TenebrisSagittarius: Aww thank you! Yes they're very amazing. ^-^**

**The Red Dove: Thanks! Your approval means a lot. I'm glad you're enjoying it :)**

**LianaDare8: Aww thank you! I think she's cute too. XD**

**Beccollie: Thank you. I will definitely continue it!**

**I also want to thank ANGELnDEVIL for pming me about the next chapter. I honestly wouldn't be so motivated to have gotten this out if they hadn't. Its just amazing knowing that there are people that actually look forward to my chapters and get anxious for them :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers. Just my characters, sadly.**

* * *

The jazzy tunes that wafted around the room gave the gym a soothing atmosphere. It was kept cool by the air conditioners, making sure that whether you were working out or not you wouldn't overheat. Adrianna was sitting right under one, giving her chills. But she refused to move from this spot in Steve's gym no matter how many goosebumps the cool air gave her, it was the very bench she'd sat on when she first watched him work out.

She watched Steve as he worked out, as she did during most lunch breaks. Steve always worked out a good thirty minutes before she got here, another thirty while she was here, and the rest of her lunchtime break was used to get lunch with Bruce. Not surprisingly though Tony was hanging with him today and told Adrianna on her way down that he'd get Bruce lunch instead of her and Steve.

Right now though lunch was far from their minds. Adrianna was content to watch her friend exert himself and he was too focused on the punching bag to care. She watched Steve's body flex with every swing, listened to the loud _whap _that was made every time his fist connected with the bag. It was like a ballet in a way, despite the fact his feet were perfectly grounded. Every motion and swing was rhythmic, deliberate and in tune with the next.

Adrianna, as usual, found herself relaxing after the hectic morning. Mondays were always horrible, but this one was especially stressful. It seemed Steve was just as stressed. All too suddenly his smooth, even punches became faster and harder. The force made the bag sway violently, thrashing about. Adrianna pulled her legs off the bench and set her feet on the ground as she watched him.

Over the smooth jazz and the sound of fists hitting the bag of sand there was a sharp clang, like when the chains of the swings go slack when you jump off it. The punching bag slid and scraped along the ground, sand flying behind it. Adrianna's eyes were wide with surprise. Steve didn't seem surprised, as though he was used to it. He simply walked over to the bag and started to pick it up. The stitching on the side was torn open, the fabric peeling back like an open wound. Adrianna got up and walked over to the soldier.

"Steve, are you okay?" She stood just a few feet behind him, unsure. He was breathing heavily as he hefted the bag over his shoulder.

"I'm fine," He answered as he brushed past her and found his water bottle. Again he drained the plastic container of any liquid.

"Doesn't seem like it," Adrianna followed him and began gathering his gym bag. She took a towel from it and handed it over to him to dry his head at the least. Steve looked at her sternly as he dried his matted hair.

"I'm fine."

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" She asked stubbornly. Obviously her friend was bothered by something.

"Because its none of your concern Adrianna." He said sharply. She bit the inside of her lip, inwardly knowing she'd crossed a line they'd set all those weeks ago. Steve sighed slowly not having meant to snap at her.

"Look, Adrianna. I didn't mean to snap at you. I-"

"Its okay Steve. I shouldn't have pried. Let's just go and have lunch okay?" She looked up at Steve and he slowly nodded. "Alright."

They both left the gym and headed to the elevator. Steve still felt bad for having said that to her, of course it concerned her. She was his friend, his best friend in this era if he could admit it. He sighed gently as Adrianna had JARVIS take them up to his apartment. Maybe he should talk about what was bothering him. Impossible, but an idea nonetheless.

Once they reached the correct floor and made it safely inside the apartment, Steve went right to his bedroom to get showered and dressed afterwards. Adrianna chuckled at the blush that tinted his cheeks every time she stepped foot in here. Her friend's shyness never ceased to amuse her.

Smiling she headed into the kitchen and began making their lunch.

* * *

"Thanks Adrianna," Steve said as he washed off their dishes. Whenever they had lunch here together they took turns cooking and cleaning the dishes. It wasn't often but they liked the routine they had going even if it was bordering on domesticity.

"You don't have to thank me for making prepackaged mac and cheese Steve," Adrianna chuckled. Over lunch their slight argument had been forgotten, both willing to forgive the other.

"Then you don't have to thank me for washing the dishes."

"Why not?"

"Because they're my dishes." He smirked, just slightly. Steve's little smirks weren't as cocky or obvious as Stark's but his were still just as playful. Adrianna nevertheless rolled her eyes and listened to him chuckle.

"Point taken," She looked around as she sat on the counter, watching Steve. It seemed to be a past time now. After he finished they both relocated to the couch to enjoy the last of Adrianna's lunch hour.

"Adrianna, I think you should know what was bothering me," _Or at least half of it_. Steve looked at his friend and saw her shake her head.

"No, Steve I-"

"Adrianna I want you to know. You deserve to know. And... if I admit it I need someone to talk to about it. Please Addi?" Steve's eyes had desperation swimming in them, pooling in his icy blue irises. That desperation and his words pushed Adrianna to slowly nod. She needed him too, later. Today she'd listen, today she'd be the friend that he so desperately wanted.

"Okay Steve." He relaxed a little and allowed a small smile to slit across his lips before they drew into a tight line.

"You already know I was frozen for 70 years. And I'm sure everyone's filled you in on what happened during the war and how I got frozen in the first place. Right?" Adrianna nodded and he continued. "Yeah, okay. Well before I was frozen, there was a woman. Her name's Peggy Carter and she was my first real love. She was the first woman who'd ever treated me like a person, even before I got the serum. And she was the last person I talked to before I crashed."

"Oh Steve..." Adrianna felt her heart ache for him. She couldn't imagine experiencing something so tragic. It hurt that her friend had to suffer through it.

"What happened to Peggy, is she still alive? Have you seen her?"

"She's still alive, she's living with her niece. I haven't gone to visit her though..." Steve's eyes were focused on the floor by now as he fought not to get upset by the emotions swirling in him. His jaw was tight and his hands clasped together.

"Why not? I'm sure she'd love to see you again Steve. I bet she's missed you just as much as you've missed her."

"I-I don't know if I can Adrianna." Steve wasn't sure he could handle knowing if she moved on from him. What if's just kept pouring through his mind. What if she didn't remember him? What if she hated him for leaving her like that? What if he came too late?

"I think you can Steve. You've battled aliens, you've won a war. I know you can handle seeing Peggy Carter again."

Steve looked up at his friend. She looked so confident, so sure he would be able to go see Peggy and not end up weeping on the doormat. It was strange that he was still so uncertain about himself, he was a super soldier afterall. But he was also just a kid from Brooklyn, no one remarkable. To see Adrianna put so much faith in him, just as Peggy had, was a much needed confidence boost. And so he smiled.

From Adrianna's perspective he didn't need to say anything more, the look she saw in his eyes was enough. The former turbulence had abated and Steve seemed a little more sure of himself. Before anything else actually could be spoken her phone began ringing. Both broke eye contact as though someone had just barged in on them, leaving Steve blushing and Adrianna's heart racing, especially when they noticed how close their faces had inched closer. Steve scooted away while Adrianna grabbed her purse from the floor.

"Sorry Steve," She apologized as she dug through her purse. Maybe Tony was reminding her there was work to be done. No doubt he was watching them right now and felt the need to spoil whatever had been happening within this room. But wouldn't he have just spoken through JARVIS? She finally just dumped her purse on the coffee table and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" She answered on the final ring.

"Is everything okay Emma?" Adrianna frowned softly. Emma babysat for her on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays thanks to her homeschooling schedule. Adrianna listened a she began putting her purse's contents back inside her bag. Steve helped in the effort, his eyes were trained on her though, watching her facial expressions. The young mother nodded occasionally and her face became etched with concern. Her stomach felt sick and her heart felt tight.

"Okay, I'll be over as soon as I can. I have some medicine in the cabinet, its purple and you should give her a spoonful of it. And can you try giving her some cold water to drink?" She swallowed dryly, her mouth felt like cotton had been stuffed in it.

"Thank you Emma. I promise I'll be there soon." With that she hung up and slowly put her phone back in her purse.

"What's wrong?"

"Sadie's running a fever, its probably just a bug..." Adrianna wrung her hands and stood up. Steve frowned gently and stood up too, taking her hands as he looked down at her.

"Hey, she's gonna be fine Adrianna."

"I know, I know. I just... I can't help it." She couldn't help but let her thoughts wander like that. Sadie was her daughter, she was supposed to keep her safe and healthy.

"I know how that feels. But you can't do that, you can't blame yourself Adrianna. You need to just focus on how you can help her. Want me to go tell Tony what's up while you leave?" Adrianna looked up at Steve and found herself surprised at how easily their roles had been reversed. He was helping her now, not the other way around. She nodded gently.

"That'd be a great help Steve, thank you."

"Don't mention it. Just go to Sadie, she needs her mom."

* * *

Adrianna watched Sadie as she napped on the cushion beside her. She didn't have the heart to move her and risk disrupting her daughter's nap, nor did she like the idea of not watching over her right now. The baby's face was flushed a hot pink as she lay sprawled on the cushion. Adrianna left the apartment cool while her daughter lay only in her diaper in an attempt to cool her off.

Adrianna wondered how she'd missed this. She'd noticed this morning her baby was warm but still she'd gone off to work. She felt horrible for doing that to her daughter. Sadie was young but still she'd want her mom there to make her feel better and Adrianna felt like she failed her.

She looked down at Sadie again and rubbed her back, touching her smooth but hot skin. Hopefully this was just a bug and it'd pass. If it didn't go away tomorrow she'd take her to the doctor. Tony had said she could take tomorrow off and of course any other days off she may need afterwards if Sadie wasn't better by then. He never ceased to surprise her with his kindness, whoever thought Tony was selfish probably hadn't ever seen this side of him. He and Pepper were both saddened that the baby was sick and were both eager to help in any ways possible, as were the other Avengers. In all Adrianna was touched by all them. She'd even shed some tears after that phone call.

Adrianna smiled gently at how easily their lives had become entangled with each other. Imagining how life would've gone if she hadn't met Steve, Tony, Pepper, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha was hard, in fact she couldn't even do it. She didn't know what it would be like, but it certainly wouldn't have been this enjoyable.

Sadie began to stir, whimpering as she realized she still didn't feel well and was uncomfortably hot. Before she could begin to cry Adrianna swooped her into her arms and cradled her close. Automatically she began swaying and rocking her. Maybe a nice bath would help her daughter out.

Adrianna filled the bathtub only to the point Sadie's hips would be swallowed up by the lukewarm water. She had brought her phone in case her dad called back and left it on the counter. Sadie sat in the water and sniffled as she began playing with her rubber ducky. She wasn't very pleased about getting in the tub but now she seemed complacent. Adrianna gently washed her daughter's hair, carefully keeping the soap out of her baby girl's eyes. Gingerly she rinsed the shampoo out and let her daughter play with the bubbles and duck. Her phone started ringing and Adrianna blindly reached for it, her eyes trained on her daughter.

"Hello?" She answered once she grabbed her phone.

_"Hey kiddo. How's Sadie, is she alright? What happened?"_

"She's okay, I think. Better now at least, she had a bad temperature."

_"Poor girl. I'm sorry I didn't answer earlier. My phone wasn't charged." _Adrianna smiled, that sounded like her dad. He wasn't very technology savvy and didn't particularly like his cellphone.

"That's okay dad. I'm giving her a bath and I think it's helping." There was a knocking on her door as she spoke. "Dad I have to go, someone just knocked on the door. Can I call you tomorrow?"

_"Of course honey, I'll answer I promise. Give Sadie a hug and kiss for me. She'll be better soon sweetheart I promise."_

"Thanks dad, I love you."

_"I love you too."_And with that they both hung up. Adrianna put her phone in her pocket and pulled the stopped out of the tub. She grabbed her towel and as she lifted Sadie she expertly wrapped her in the fuzzy towel. Sadie yawned as her mom cuddled her and walked out of the bathroom. The knocking sounded again and Adrianna sighed gently.

"Just a minute!" She called out before setting Sadie on the couch. She managed to diaper her as quick as she could and dry her hair. Sadie curled up right away but didn't fall asleep. Instead her eyes curiously followed her mom's figure to the door. Adrianna opened the door was surprised to see Steve was standing just outside of it.

"Uh, hey. I uh, didn't interrupt anything did I?"

"Oh no, I just finished giving Sadie a bath. Steve how did you-"

"I drove my motorcycle. I'm surprised you didn't hear it." As they spoke Steve noted Adrianna was wearing what must be her pajamas. Her sleeves were rolled up and her clothes slightly damp which confirmed the bath, not to mention the strong smell of soap wafting around. And her hair was piled lazily upon her head with tendrils of hair framing her face. He thought she looked... cute, for lack of a better word. Adrianna had come to much the same conclusion for him when she saw his button up shirt, his jeans, and his brown leather jacket.

"The walls here are unbelievably thick." Adrianna smiled slightly. "Did you wanna visit Sadie?"

"I just wanted to drop this off for her." Steve shyly produced a gift bag containing whatever he'd bought. "Its from everyone back at the tower."

"I think you should come give it to her. Come on in." Adrianna stepped aside. She watched as Steve hesitated but he slowly stepped inside and walked over to the couch. Sadie brightened when she saw the soldier, smiling up at him as though nothing was amiss. Her flushed cheeks said otherwise but Steve tried not to focus on the worry he and everyone else had felt for her.

"Hey Sadie," He crouched down in front of the couch. Adrianna wandered over and sat net to her daughter. Steve sat on his knees to be more comfortable as he pulled something brown from his bag.

"This is for you," He handed it to the child who immediately began investigating the soft blanket. On one end was a teddy bear head and each of the corners had paws on the end with little pockets underneath where her hands could go. Adrianna smiled when she realized what this was.

"Look at that Sadie. What is it?"

"Bar," She beamed up at her mom and Steve then returned her attention to her blanket. Adrianna wound the blanket around her, putting her daughter's hands into the pockets with ease. Sadie giggled in glee and smiled for the third time that day.

"Thank you Steve. And tell everyone else thank you too?"

He smiled to his friend. "I will, but really it was no problem. I'm just glad to see she's feeling better."

Steve looked back at Sadie, "Goodnight little miss." Automatically he leaned forward and kissed the little girl's forehead. She giggled again, her hands which were still in her blanket wound up on his cheeks. Sadie gave a sloppy kiss to his nose in return and Adrianna laughed.

"Sorry."

"No its alright." Steve chuckled as he grimaced and blushed from the inordinate amount of attention he was receiving from both girls. Adrianna got Sadie to let him go and he stood up. They both walked to the door, Adrianna opening it for him.

"Thanks again Steve. You've made her very happy." Adrianna hugged the taller man who stiffened at the contact but awkwardly returned the hug. "Both of us actually."

"No problem Addi." He smiled down to her and once they parted he went down the halls and she closed her door once he was out of sight. She locked the many locks on the door and hurried to her window. She felt giddy as she found his form through the dark night. He glanced up at the window and waved to her and she waved back. With a smile he got on his bike, revved it up and was down the street. Adrianna smiled to herself and looked back at Sadie.

"C'mon sweetgirl. Its bedtime." She walked over and gathered Sadie in her arms. Sadie yawned and snuggled with her mom and new blanket. Adrianna shut off lights as she walked to their room and put her daughter in the crib. Sadie settled and was soon snoring away. Adrianna climed into her own bed and sighed gently.

Yes Steve Rogers had made them both very happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**I couldn't wait til Tuesday, so I hope you all enjoy this early update :) I really like this chapter and I hope you all so as well! I wanted to continue off with Sadie but as I wrote it quickly became something else. But I promise she's doing great! We'll probably see more of her in the next chapter. ;)**

**Oh and I apologize if certain places just don't exist, I just really need them for the purpose of this chapter. And maybe even the future chapters ;)**

**Avalongirl55: Aw I'm so glad you liked it! I've never had a blanket like that, I always see them on tv though haha. I hope this update was soon enough!**

**Angelvoice15: I'm glad you liked it, I loved writing it. I'm so glad you're excited for the next one :)**

**The Red Dove: Haha yes I do! They're just the cutest! I'll definitely keep it up, I don't want to keep anyone waiting longer than I intend :)**

**Lianadare8: I hope this was soon enough! Thanks for the encouragement to finish this chapter, I really need it XD**

**Mindy: Hehe thank you. Yes he does deserve love. If only he knew how many fans he really had haha.**

**Accio: Aw don't worry, she'll survive. Yeah I think if he got anymore adorable we'd all implode. XD Thanks Accio :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's. So tragic I know...**

* * *

"No Tony."

"Aw come on, how did you even know it was me?" Tony complained as he swiftly walked inside the room and sat on one of Adrianna's chairs. Adrianna peered up at him as she continued tapping things on her keyboard. Stark technology was brilliant and efficient and Adrianna found she much preferred these glass screens and keypads to anything else.

"It may be due to the huge aura of arrogance that seems to follow you everywhere."

"When did you become so sassy?" He asked, grinning.

"I think it was right when I started working for you." Tony just smirked and left it at that. He had more important things weighing on his mind.

"Adrianna will you please-"

"I said no Tony." Adrianna glanced at the billionaire and went back to work. She glanced at the TV, watching the reports coming in and was visibly pleased their stocks were doing well. She wrote something down in a notebook beside her. Tony frowned and grabbed her pen.

"JARVIS lock Ms. Harding out of the system until she agrees to come."

"Yes sir." The AI responded and Adrianna gasped as she saw her screens go blank.

"JARVIS! Let me back in."

"I'm afraid I can't Ms. Harding, its Mr. Stark's orders." Adrianna growled as she listened to the AI, no one overrode Tony Stark's orders. She focused her frustration back on Tony and glared at him without saying a word.

"Sheesh! Will you stop that? You look like my mother when I broke her vase."

"I am a mom Tony," Adrianna reminded sourly. "Let me get back to work."

"Not until you agree to come with Pepper and I to the charity event tonight."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I know you can't stand leaving your work unfinished and I won't let you finish it until you say yes."

"I can tell Pepper." Adrianna countered smugly. Tony always gave in to Pepper, whether it was due to threats or not was still unbeknownst to her.

"And I can tell her that her new friend and employee doesn't want to come to a really important party." He smirked and crossed his arms. Tony propped his feet up on her desk as he watched Adrianna. She tried to come up with something to counter him but ended up floundering.

"Oh my god I hate you so much," She groaned, rubbing her temples. "I don't even have anything to wear."

"Pepper would be happy to take care of that Adrianna." Tony smiled to the mother, happy he'd won. They'd been fighting over this ever since she came back to work on Wednesday. Adding to the _slight _friction they'd experienced was the fact Steve wasn't here. Adrianna was more stubborn and maybe a little more irritable due to his absence. Admittedly seeing that the soldier had such an influence on Adrianna was pleasing to Tony, maybe he had something he could work with. Meanwhile, Adrianna couldn't come up with anymore excuses and reluctantly nodded.

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Oh don't worry, I'll find someway to pay you back," Tony winked and Adrianna shoved his feet off her desk.

"How's Sadie?"

"Much better actually. No fever today and dad told me earlier she was okay."

Sadie had been feeling markedly better by the beginning of Wednesday. Her fever had reduced enough to the point Adrianna had felt comfortable leaving her with Emma. A doctor's visit the day before had confirmed that she was fighting a small bug and Adrianna had been doing the right things for her daughter. Thursday Sadie was back to normal thanks to her mom and some stronger medication her doctor had provided. And now on Friday everyone still asking if she was alright. Adrianna couldn't help but feel touched at how concerned her new friends had been for her daughter, especially when Steve had called this morning to check on them both.

"That's great. I'll see you tonight sunshine," Tony got up and left the room. As he did, JARVIS let her once again have access to her work.

"I apologize Ms. Harding, you now have access to your work once again. I saved all your progress before locking you out."

"Its fine JARVIS, you can't help Tony being... Tony." Adrianna smiled softly and went back to work. As she did, she wondered how Steve was doing.

* * *

Steve on the other hand was more nervous than he'd been in a long time. He stood outside a brick building, which must have been an apartment building at one time despite its short stature. It was old but the worn exterior made Steve feel just a little more at ease despite the pit in his stomach. He swallowed tightly as he gave a glance to his motor cycle. Maybe he should turn back now before anyone answered the door. Just as he contemplated his escape plan though, the door opened.

Steve returned his attention to the door just in time to see a young woman answer. She wasn't much older than him and right away Steve noticed the similarities to her aunt. She gave a smile, seeming pleased by his presence.

"Good to see you've shown up, She's been waiting for you." Sharon Carter stepped aside enough to let the taller man inside. Steve walked inside gingerly as if this was enemy territory. No scratch that, he barreled into enemy territory, this was something different.

"Come on Steve, she's right down this hall." Sharon and Steve had shared a few phone calls setting up this reunion. Sharon had sounded friendly and it was obvious to him now that she really was. He hadn't been able to talk to Peggy over the phone but he wasn't sure if he'd have liked to. Seeing her in person was terrifying but preferable. They both walked down the hall, making small talk as they did. Sharon divulged that Peggy never stopped talking about him, as she did every time they talked. Steve lightly smiled but still his nervousness seemed to permeate every fiber of his being.

"She's right in here," Sharon smiled as they walked into a living room which held some plush couches and comfy chairs, along with a tv set and a sprawling bookcase. Steve noticed right away one of the chairs was occupied by a familiar figure. Even through her wrinkles and grayed hair Steve could clearly tell it was Peggy sitting there with a bright smile on her face. Sharon went into the kitchen, leaving the two to themselves.

"Steve, you haven't changed a bit." Peggy spoke in a older but familiar voice, her humor glinting through her voice.

"neither have you," he managed to get out of his dry throat. He felt rooted to his spot, stuck in place as he stared at Peggy Carter.

"Don't start lying to me now Steve," Peggy chuckled and stood up. "Now come over here soldier."

"I thought I was the only one who could give orders," Steve teased as he came over, finally finding his feet.

"If I remember correctly I was an agent."

"And I was a Captain."

"You still are," Peggy smiled lightly up to the soldier she'd fallen in love with so long ago. She still loved Steve but over the years it had shifted and molded to soemthing else but nonetheless he was still in her old heart.

Peggy reached around and hugged Steve who immediately returned the gesture. Despite how badly he ached to hug her even tighter he restrained himself due to his strength, she wasn't physically the same woman she was seventy years ago and even then he would've been terrified to hug her too tightly. Or even at all due to her strong will. He wouldn't have even kissed her had she not initiated it.

"I've missed you Steve," Peggy said softly.

"I missed you too Peggy."

Just a couple of hours later Steve had found out a lot about Peggy and her family. Despite how much he had dreaded finding out he was actually feeling at peace with how Peggy's life had progressed. He was glad she hadn't been so stuck on him that she wasn't able to move on, unlike him. She'd found love again, perhaps something even truer than he and Peggy could've had though it was obvious both Steve and Peggy had wondered what would've become of them had he made it back to her sooner. She'd also had a few children who lived out of state but certainly hadn't forgotten their dear mother, visiting her on any chance that they could and constantly keeping in touch with her through letters and phones and computers.

Sharon was the daughter of Peggy's sister and since she lived in New York and Peggy hadn't wanted to move in with her children, which would've hampered them and their families, she'd offered to help take care of her Aunt without any hesitation. Sharon was a lot like her Aunt with her fiery wit. She worked regular hours but still had plenty of time to spare for Peggy. Peggy wasn't alone very often which Steve was happy to know, she had friends and other caretakers who came by regularly.

When the conversation switched to him though he wasn't as forthcoming to them both. He explained how he worked with SHEILD now, the Chitauri attack, how he lived at Stark tower now. Peggy listened to it all intently and tried drawing out more information.

"Do you have any friends Steve?"

"Oh, well... I guess Tony, his girlfriend Pepper, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Thor and Adrianna."

"Adrianna? Is she an Avenger too?" Peggy asked. He hadn't mentioned her before and now she was curious. She smiled when Steve started blushing, he truly hadn't changed a bit. Sharon noticed his blush and expertly made an excuse to leave the room. She smiled as she left, wondering what her Aunt was up to.

"No, she's uh, she's Pepper's assistant," Steve looked at Peggy, wondering about her interest in Adrianna.

"She is? Well she must be pretty busy then." Peggy knew of Stark's importance, she kept up with the advancements this society made as much as she could.

"Actually Tony let her choose her hours because of her daughter," Steve explained, the subject was still bristling him but he was also happy to speak about her.

"She has a daughter?"

"Yeah, her name's Sadie. She looks just like her..." Steve reached in his pocket and pulled out a picture.

It was taken the day they'd gone to the park and Steve had managed to get a copy, a pocket sized one for himself and the original for Adrianna. He was planning on giving the original to Adrianna as soon as he got the right frame for it. The picture itself was of Adrianna carrying Sadie to the car. Adrianna was giving her an adoring smile, her forehead resting on her daughter's as Sadie was looking at her mom sleepily but smiling just the same. The sunlight bathed Adrianna and Sadie's faces and Steve often wondered how the photographer had timed this shot so perfectly.

Steve took a moment to admire the photo once again while Peggy watched an adoring look flit serenely across his features. He soon tore his eyes off the photo and smiled sheepishly to Peggy when he noticed her stare. He showed the picture to Peggy who smiled when she studied it.

"They do look alike. Very beautiful, don't you think?" She carefully held the photo, wanting to keep it safe for Steve since he'd trusted it to her.

"Yeah," he nodded in response, finally relaxing when she gave her approval. Approval of what? He didn't really know.

"Where's her husband?" Peggy asked, curiously as she looked at her once love.

"Oh, uh... she and he aren't together anymore..." Steve rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.

"Oh well that's a shame... I'm glad she's got you around then. You're a very good man Steve," Peggy handed the photo back and smiled softly.

* * *

Steve walked inside Stark Towers feeling more at peace than he had in, well, seventy years. He walked up to the elevator and asked JARVIS to take him up to Adrianna's office.

"Actually Mr. Rogers, Ms. Harding has been given the rest of the afternoon off. Should I take you to your room instead?"

"Oh... sure. Thanks JARVIS." Steve frowned slightly. He had been looking forward to seeing his friend but it seemed his plans were ruined.

"Mr. Stark is also waiting for you inside."

"Thanks for the heads up JARVIS."

"You're welcome sir," He responded as Steve stepped out of the elevator. He walked to his apartment door and walked inside. Just as JARVIS said Tony Stark was indeed waiting inside, sitting on Steve's couch lackadaisically. Steve shrugged his leather jacket off and hung it up on the wall hooks by the door.

"Hey old timer, how'd it go?" Tony asked once Steve was in view. Steve chose to sit on the opposite end of the couch, forcing Stark to look over towards him.

"I'm not _that_old Tony. And it went alright..." He smiled fondly. He was glad he'd listened to Adrianna and gone to see Peggy. He intended to visit her every Friday and Peggy had even said she'd look forward to his visits.

"Uh, where's-"

"Your girlfriend? She's out with Pepper getting a dress for tonight. Which, by the way, we should get you a suit for. You are coming aren't you?"

"She's not my girlfriend Tony." Steve responded firstly, his cheeks red but his tone glacial.

"And yes, I was going to go. But I still don't even see why you asked." Tony had called him right when he was leaving Peggy's house requesting he go tonight.

"Because I figured you should get out," Tony got up and motioned for Steve to as well.

"Now come on, we have to get you ready. And myself, I mean, I am the pretty one." He grinned and walked to the door. Steve released a heavy sigh. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Adrianna was wondering just the same thing as she pulled on yet another dress.

"Pepper? Are we almost done? I bet I can find something at home..."

"No, we aren't leaving this mall until we get you a dress Addi." She was adamant about this dress business. Pepper had nixed a lot of dresses today after they'd shopped for makeup and got their nails done. Adrianna felt spoiled since the woman wouldn't let her pay for _any _of it.

"But its almost five thirty and I'm starving."

"We'll get you something on the way to your apartment. Now are you ready yet?"

"Yes, but I don't really think this one is it." Adrianna stepped out in the patterned dress and looked at Pepper. The red head scrutinized every inch and ended up agreeing.

"Okay, try this one. Its got to be it." Pepper handed Adrianna a long black dress and watched the brunette disappear into the dressing room.

"Stupid zipper..." Adrianna growled, trying every which way to get her zipper up. Her hands just couldn't reach and she ran a hand through her hair. She hated shopping for clothes, she didn't like it before but after having Sadie it became more of a hassle.

"Pepper, can you help me?" She opened the door and Pepper stepped inside. Wordlessly she zipped up the dress and then two looked it over.

"Wow, that is stunning." Pepper grinned.

"Really?"

"Yeah you look gorgeous Adrianna." Pepper nodded wholeheartedly.

"I guess..." Adrianna looked over herself in the mirror. The more she looked, the more she liked how the dress fit. It was long and fitted around her top but not to the point it clung awkwardly on her. The dress then began to flow from her hips to the floor, allowing free movement of her legs. It had a thin, braided silver belt around her natural waistline. The dress's fitted sleeves were long and reached her wrists. The back of the dress was largely missing but not so much that it was inappropriate.

"Now I have some shoes you can borrow since we're the same size. And some jewelry of course." Pepper smiled and left Adrianna to undress. Adrianna sighed softly, glad this was at least over. She loved Pepper but today had been very long and all she wanted now was some dinner and to hold her baby.

* * *

By 7:30 Adrianna was sitting with Pepper in her living room and Sadie was resting on her mother's lap. David sat nearby in a chair, chatting with the both of them. Both women were ready to go and simply waiting for driver, Happy Hogan. Pepper had made sure he'd gone to get himself some dinner, for which he was thankful for. Happy was a very nice person and didn't seem to mind driving both the women today.

The event wasn't being hosted at Stark Tower, instead it was at a ballroom specifically for such occasions.

"Thanks again for watching her this late dad."

"Its no problem kiddo, besides I wouldn't want you all dolled up for no reason." David smiled and looked at Pepper.

"Make sure she has a good time? Adrianna can be so stiff."

"I am not!" Adrianna protested, pouting as she held her daughter. Sadie was sound asleep by now, contently enjoying her mom's closeness. Adrianna was enjoying her time with Sadie for now, not going to let her go until she really must.

"Don't worry Mr. Harding she's in good hands." Pepper promised with a smile. Just then, the limo's horn sounded.

"That's Happy... We should get going doll," Pepper stood up and thanked David again for being so hospitable and helpful. He grinned and said his goodbyes and easily took Sadie from his daughter's arms. Adrianna gave her baby one last kiss on her forehead.

"You look beautiful Adrianna."

"Thanks dad," She looked up and he smiled.

"No problem, now go have some fun Addi. Raise some money, find some more friends." He patted her back and kissed her cheek. he felt like he was watching his daughter go to her prom again...

"Bye dad!" "Bye Mr. Harding."

"Bye ladies and have a good time," He watched them leave and from the window he watched the two get in the car. He saw Adrianna wave up at him and he waved in return. The vehicle's doors closed and they were off soon after.

"Be safe," He whispered under his breath as he rubbed his granddaughter's back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my gosh, I'm a day late. I'm so sorry! ****I really can't believe that my story has 30 reviews, 49 followers, and 36 favorites. You guys are absolutely fantastic! Thank you all so much. *HUGS* And who else saw the Avengers Gag Reel and Deleted Scene? Was anyone else experiencing turmoil over Steve's loneliness?**

**I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter but I really hope you guys like it. (Personally I liked the end because that was just how I pictured their night ending)**

**The Red Dove: Yes he did! I'm glad you liked that. And yeah it is, I don't mean everything to be so obvious at first but I hate when movies and stories just drag things out and I guess subconsciously I was trying to avoid it XD I was so nervous about how everyone was gonna feel about this. So thank you for reviewing and of course reading it! And for reading my rambling response... :)**

**From Ritz to Rubble: Omg really? That's awesome. I love that name, as you can probably tell haha. I'm so glad you like this story and I'm so happy to hear I'm actually doing a good job. Thank you so much, very appreciated :)**

**Accio: Heheh thank you. I haven't read the comics and I haven't had any interest in them but that's due to the fact I wouldn't be able to catch up at all XD Let me know if I'm screwing something up though all knowing marvel fan! :D And really? I wish they hadn't! Or that we'd get to see it sometime, I bet it was adorable :)**

**Lollypops101: Thank you! Golly I'm surprised so many people actually like my story! :D**

**Cara Tala: Really!? Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**LianaDare8: I hope this was soon enough. :) Oh my word I had so many ideas on how to make Steve react. It was insane.**

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own the Avengers *sobs* Anyways, you all can go ahead and read on...**

* * *

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Hey, no throwing up in my car." Happy said over his shoulder to the two women seated behind him.

"Relax Happy. No one is going to throw up in _Tony's _car." Pepper smirked and looked at Adrianna. Happy scowled, albeit good-naturedly.

"Its just nerves sweetie, you're gonna be fine."

"I don't even know why I'm nervous!" Adrianna complained. She was tempted to bury her face in her hands but remembered her make up. She instead looked over at Pepper who was giving her an appraising look.

Adrianna looked away, feeling... shameful. Of course she knew why she was nervous, even Pepper knew it. Adrianna hadn't gotten this dressed up for a man since her last date with Malcolm which was a few weeks before she'd found out she was pregnant. After that... the dates stopped. Adrianna had no reason to wear such beautiful dresses, to put these colors on her face, to be made up for anyone aside from Malcolm. Now that she was going to this charity event, being dressed up and knowing Steve would be there... She wanted to be confident. She wanted to be beautiful. She wanted to prove Malcolm and his nagging words in her head wrong.

The butterflies caged in her stomach weren't doing her any good though. They made her mind clutter with so many what ifs.

_What if he doesn't think I'm pretty? What if he doesn't want to see me today after reuniting with Peggy? _Stranger things have happened, like the Chitauri for instance.

"Adrianna, stop worrying yourself," Pepper scolded gently. She had that "mom" tone that Tony said Adrianna was already perfecting.

"Everything's going to be fine Addi. You look stunning and he's going to be speechless."

"What if he doesn't... I don't know... We're not even coming here as 'dates' Pepper." Adrianna pointed out. Why of all nights did Adrianna have to feel like an emotionally unstable child?

"Tony and I have taken care of that, don't you worry. And he will find you beautiful sweetie. I bet he was bragging to Peggy how beautiful you are. He even looks at you a certain way." Pepper sounded pretty sure of herself and her confidence was helping Adrianna, somewhat. The conversation was halted when they finally pulled up to the drop off site. Happy would go park and meet up with the four afterwards.

Both women thanked Happy and exited the vehicle. Pepper smoothed her teal dress as they headed inside. No doubt she looked beautiful in it. The teal contrasted her hair perfectly but the shade wasn't so gaudy that it would stand out horrifically. She had beautiful silver earrings in her lobes that dangled and glistened in the lights. They walked up the ten long steps to the building and inside with other women, men, and important people in general.

They followed the other people towards the ballroom, signs directing them to the right room. Inside the room was magnificent. It was lit enough for everyone to see comfortably but not so bright as to blind everyone or draw away from the mood of the night. Tables with dark cloths were set up around the entire room, the centerpieces carried bronze and brown colors. It matched the walls and glossy marble flooring. It was warm and inviting, especially the lanterns. The room had lanterns strewn around the ceiling, small candles inside giving them a deep gold glow through the different papers. A stage was at the farthest wall, a band to the right of the stage which had rich brown curtains. In the middle of the room was the massive dance floor where most of the couples would spend the night.

"Wow... this is... impressive." Adrianna looked at Pepper and grinned. The red head chuckled and nodded.

"It sure is," Pepper glanced around.

"Now where are they?"

"Uh..." Adrianna also looked around, her eyes taking in as much as she could. She spotted them both and smiled. Steve was standing, showing the new tuxedo he sported. Honestly, she couldn't help that her eyes roved over every inch of him. The suit was tailored perfectly to his broad shoulders and tapering waist. She found herself mentally swooning and had to look back at Stark. He had now spotted her and was trying to get her attention.

"Over there." She pointed when she saw Tony waving his arms frantically. Pepper rolled her eyes and they both shared a small laugh at his antics.

"He's like a big kid sometimes."

"All the time," Pepper corrected wryly. As they walked over both women could see Tony and Steve's expressions. Tony was giving Pepper a silly grin for the heck of it, which turned into a wink and thumbs up for Adrianna. While Steve seemed... awestruck.

It couldn't have been closer to the truth. He was effectively stunned. Steve watched his friend walking up to him and Tony and he couldn't take his eyes off her. Back at the tower he never ignored her, his eyes always darted to her when he felt safe enough to take a glance. He looked at her when he spoke to her. What was it about tonight that was so different? Maybe it was the way her makeup highlighted her green irises. Or maybe it was how her hair was curled and cascaded down her shoulders. Or how her neck was adorned with a silver necklace and green pendant. Maybe it was her dress and how it accentuated her every curve. The last thought sent Steve's face on fire. How could he look at his friend like that? But how couldn't he? It was like she was trying to show her beauty to him, or maybe someone else. Could there be a man here that wanted to be Adrianna's date? Steve felt something hot churn in his stomach. If there was another man he'd have to make sure he wouldn't hurt Adrianna. That he'd treat her the way she deserved... the way he wanted to treat her. But still, Steve didn't like the idea one bit and it was souring his mood.

"Well aren't you two beautiful?" Tony stated. He swiftly kissed his girlfriend's cheek and wound his arm around her waist, effectively stating to everyone who glanced over that she was his. Not that the four friends would dig that deep into his action though. Pepper was happy to stand there with him, it was a pretty good way to keep an eye on the billionaire and not worry that he'd screw things up.

"Thanks Tony, you don't look too bad yourself," Adrianna smirked.

"Oh, feeling feisty tonight are we?" He grinned while Pepper just chuckled. Steve watched the two's interaction in amusement but couldn't help but focus more on Adrianna rather than their quips.

"I learned from the best."

"Oh me?"

"No, Pepper." Adrianna grinned at the crestfallen look Tony gave.

"Oh that wounds me Addi, it really does. Well Rogers, you need to keep an eye on this one." Tony nudged Steve with a smirk. Steve blushed and sighed slowly.

"Leave him alone Tony, I'm sure you've teased him enough today."

"Alright, alright. Just for you Sunshine. How about we all sit down for dinner?" Everyone else was already doing so. Adrianna was grateful that dinner was being served here and smiled lightly as the four snagged a table and took their seats.

"Here, let me get that Addi." Steve pulled her chair out and Adrianna smiled. She felt she was going to be smiling a lot tonight.

"Why can't you be like that Tony?" Pepper teased.

"Because I know you like to do things yourself." He shrugged.

"Thank you Steve," Adrianna patted his hand while she ignored Tony and Pepper and took her seat. As she sat down the soldier noticed the back of her dress, or rather lack thereof. Steve blushed and tried not to stare, pushing her chair in. Tony looked up at Steve and grinned.

"Something wrong there Rogers?"

Steve merely rolled his eyes and took his own seat.

* * *

Dinner was overall very nice. There had been several dishes to choose from, even vegetarian ones. The table had settled on some steaks and salads though, and Tony had gotten them all glasses of wine and smaller glasses of water. Steve merely sipped at his wine occasionally. He didn't really see the point in it since he couldn't get drunk (not that he would've) and was only doing so because he didn't want to seem ungrateful to Tony. The man had been nice enough to get him a tuxedo and even to cheer him up about not seeing Adrianna this afternoon.

They discussed how Steve's visit to Peggy went, Adrianna doing most of the questioning. She was very curious and proud to hear that everything went well.

"She wants to meet you all," Steve said once he'd finished relating a condensed version of what went on.

"I'll set that up sometime. Maybe we could take her out to lunch or something." Pepper suggested. Peggy didn't get to go out much so Steve nodded slowly.

"Well if we do I'll talk to her and Sharon first." He added. Adrianna smiled to her friend and patted his hand as she sat across from him.

"I'd love to meet her."

"Yeah I figured you would," Steve teased and entwined their fingers for a moment. Tony tried desperately not to make a remark, knowing that Adrianna and Steve wouldn't appreciate it but more fearing what Pepper would do to him. Or maybe even not do to him.

"Hey look, everyone's going dancing again." Adrianna's statement prompted the whole table to glance around. It was true, a lot of couples were out on the dance floor now. Tony decided this was an opportune time to put his plan into action.

"C'mon Pep," He stood and took his girlfriend's hand. Pepper sighed but complied.

"Have fun guys." Adrianna waved to them both softly.

"Best behavior you two!" Tony warned, leaving both Adrianna and Steve blushing. Tony smirked as he walked away, whisking his date to the dance floor and leaving the other two to... hopefully take a step forward.

Steve cleared his throat and looked at Adrianna shyly. She wasn't looking down, her eyes were more focused on the dance floor. He simply watched her for a moment and Peggy's words from earlier today rang in his head.

_Don't let what we could've had hold you back now Steve._

He smiled a little and stood up out of his seat.

"Adrianna?"

"Hm, oh. Yes Steve?" Adrianna looked to her friend and smiled. She'd been too caught up watching everyone that she didn't realize he was still sitting with her.

"I don't know how to dance but would you be willing to dance with me anyways?" He asked, thanking God that he hadn't stammered despite the pulsating fear in his veins and the heat in his cheeks. Adrianna stared up into his blue eyes and smiled genuinely. She nodded and stood up too.

"Of course I would Steve," Adrianna in all honesty was surprised he'd asked. She thought he wanted to give Peggy his first dance, like they'd promised each other. Maybe they had and he'd kept the fact to himself, something special between the two friends.

Steve smiled, incredibly relieved when she said yes. As they walked out onto the dance floor Steve set his hand on the small of her back. He had forgotten about her missing fabric and blushed when his fingers were set on her skin instead. Adrianna stiffened up but relaxed and so he did too, ignoring the other couples and dancers out there. Adrianna and him both began awkwardly pondering how they were supposed to be positioned.

"I don't know how to dance either," Adrianna admitted softly, chuckling ruefully.

"Well, I guess we'll just learn together then," Steve smiled and looked down at Adrianna. He slowly started setting his hands on her waist and Adrianna, much to his delight, didn't stop him. She beamed up at him and set her hands up on his shoulders.

The music was slow, steady and easy to dance to. They both didn't really move around the floor. Instead Steve and Adrianna swayed and maybe stepped around in a slow, small circle. Neither was comfortable enough to try and imitate the other couples around them.

"You look beautiful tonight Addi," Steve worked up the courage to say to her. Inside he practically wanted to take it back, blushing heavily. Steve really had no clue how she'd react and he wondered how he could be so impulsive.

"Thanks Steve," Adrianna smiled up to him, blushing a little herself.

"You look really nice too Steve."

"I'm nothing in comparison to you," he chuckled. Steve reached up and tucked one of her curls behind her ear. His fingers brushed along her cheek in doing so and both the young adults felt the electricity from the idle touch. Steve hurriedly placed his hand back on her waist.

"Y'know Steve... I'm kinda surprised you asked me to dance."

"You are? Why?"

"Well, because you said that you were waiting for the right partner. I assumed you meant Peggy and that... well, you wouldn't wanna dance with anyone else." Adrianna ducked her head, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Addi..." Steve frowned just slightly. He lifted her chin so she'd look at him.

"Adrianna I... I'm not good at talking with women so bear with me. I said that a _very_ long time ago believing that Peggy would be the right partner for me. And maybe if I had gotten found and revived sooner she would've been. But, uh, I'm... I'm glad that I woke up now because I still got to dance with the right partner."

"Peggy?"

"No. You Addi, I got to dance with you." Steve smiled lightly.

"Steve," Adrianna breathed out. She was utterly surprised and of course she was also very happy. Adrianna smiled more than she had all night and really was clueless what to say or do. Steve also seemed to be in the same boat, he was simply standing with her now with much the same grin.

"So you really think I'm the right partner?" Adrianna really couldn't see herself that way. She hadn't done anything to deserve such a title, not in her eyes.

"Yeah, I do." Steve smiled gently and stroked her cheek with his fingers. Despite still feeling uncomfortable with the intimate gestures Steve was still comfortable with Adrianna enough to try them. He had to take the leap this time. Peggy had 70 years ago, she'd made all the moves and it was obvious now that she wanted him too. And so did Adrianna. Steve could just see it in her green eyes. That's when he realized she was waiting for him too.

"Oh Steve," Adrianna couldn't get much more out. Tears were pricking the inside of her eyes as she gingerly wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her cheek on his chest, smiling still. She was much too blissful to think about what this meant for the both of them, what the future may hold. Right now was all that seemed to matter.

Meanwhile Tony and Pepper were watching from a safe distance and Pepper was practically squealing in delight.

"Hush Pep, they might here you." Tony chuckled, warning her in a whisper as he watched the couple from the corner of his eye. Neither heard what had been said but the little gestures the two had made were enough to give them enough grasp of what happened.

"Its just so cute." Pepper responded, openly watching the two.

"I'm just glad they're not tiptoeing around it anymore. Means you won't be driving me crazy with your theories." Tony smirked.

"I'm not the only one who had theories you know. Besides, it was your idea that got them alone."

"Whatever Pepper, remember I said to live in the moment?"

"I remember having 12% of that moment." She quipped with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

The rest of the night was spent dancing, enjoying everyone's company and pretty much having a nice time. Tony ended up a little tipsy and donated a very generous amount to one of the many children's organization. Pepper didn't bother stopping him though, he'd been planning on donating the entire night. Adrianna donated some too, although not nearly as much as she would've liked but she still had bills to pay and things to pay off. They started heading home at around eleven, both Adrianna and Pepper were tired of dancing in their heels and Tony was becoming obnoxious.

On the way home they picked up some McDonald's, everyone was hungry again so they ended up with several burgers, fries, and some ice creams to enjoy for the rest of the night. Happy didn't mind picking them up so late or the stop by the fast food restaurant, he was used to such things by now.

They went back inside Stark Tower and ended up in Steve's apartment where they consumed their various food items and shared their company for a while longer. At some point while watching a movie on the TV, Pepper showed Steve how to turn it on and off for now, Adrianna ended up falling asleep. The young mom was seated beside the soldier and rested on his shoulder. Her legs were curled up on the couch and her feet curled in under a pillow.

"We should go," Pepper chuckled seeing Tony was asleep with his head on her lap. She brushed her fingers through his hair.

"Tony wake up," Pepper frowned when he didn't and flicked his nose. Tony sat up immediately and groaned.

"What... What time ish it?" Tony wasn't drunk but he wasn't exactly sober yet.

"Almost midnight. C'mon, we should go." She smiled and stood up.

"Thanks Steve for letting us hang out in here. And coming tonight."

"It was my pleasure ma'am."

"Yeah, itsh been fffun Capsicle." Tony saluted the super soldier and Pepper whisked him away.

"Wait, what do I do with Addi?" Steve asked, hurriedly. He looked like a puppy with his pleading blue eyes.

"Just let her stay the night. I'll call her father and let her know she's fallen asleep. Don't worry Captain."

"Keep your hands to yourself soldier." Tony warned, narrowing his eyes.

Steve sighed heavily but nodded as he regarded Pepper. "Alright. Goodnight."

"Night Steve." The couple left the room and Steve turned the TV off. He looked at Adrianna and sighed gently. He brushed her dark hair from her face, admiring her through the darkness of the room. He finally managed to drag himself away, gingerly laying her on her side for a moment.

He debated whether or not he should scrounge up some clothes for her to put on so she wouldn't be stuck in her dress. He settled on setting out a t shirt and some sweats on the coffee table, along with a spare toothbrush and a note saying she was free to use whatever she needed to. He draped a blanket over her and smiled.

"Goodnight Adrianna." He gently kissed her cheek, surprised by the heat on his cheeks as he did. Even when she was sleeping he couldn't escape from her spell. Steve then went to his room, changing into his pajamas and brushing his teeth. He then fell into bed and right asleep.

Little did he know that he'd left the woman asleep on his couch bearing a soft smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my gosh, you guys, I was so nervous about that chapter but all your reviews made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! :3 I hope you enjoy this chapter and had a nice weekend :D I'm also sorry for the late update. I've had a very busy weekend (including yesterday) So not much time to write. And on Tuesday school started so I was feeling too frustrated to write, I hope you can forgive me.  
**

**Accio: Oh my gosh, really? Thank you I'm so happy you liked it. I was so terrified last night when I uploaded it haha. And yes he is, isn't he?**

**TenebrisSagittarius: Thank you so much! I'll definitely try to ;)**

**The Red Dove: Hahah yes I hear you, thank you so much. I really, really appreciate it :)**

**Lollypops101: Omg thank you! I'm so glad I'm managing to do that. :)**

**Cara Tala: Oh my gosh, really? I'm so glad to hear that. You're the sweet one!**

* * *

The first thing Adrianna noticed when she woke up was that she was sore, especially her feet. Her body was curled in a tight ball and as she stretched she realized she was laying on a couch. She lay there a moment longer, her eyes closed. The couch was leather, not her corduroy one. Adrianna sat up immediately and opened her eyes. She wasn't even at her apartment instead she found herself at Steve's apartment. Adrianna rubbed her temple and thought back. She remembered the charity event, the dances, coming here and... she must've fallen asleep.

She looked to the coffee table and saw some clothes waiting for her. Smiling she read the note Steve had left and admired his little smiley face at the bottom. There was another note nearby which said he'd gone to work out but he'd be back in an hour or two and that Pepper had called her father last night about Adrianna's overnight stay at Stark Tower. Adrianna didn't bother trying to calculate how long it'd be before he returned, he could be on his way now. So she gathered the clothes her friend was kind enough to leave and the supplies he'd left her with and went into his bathroom.

Adrianna stepped inside the bathroom and admired once more how simple it was. She'd visited Steve often enough to be familiar with it, and she'd used his shower once before after a cooking accident. The bathroom was big enough for him to maneuver around in, the shower on the right, the toilet in the far end and the counter lined along the left wall. There was a bath mat on the floor and a towel hanging on one of the wall hooks nearby.

Adrianna first got the shower running and then carefully took off her clothes, hanging her dress on some stainless steel wall hooks. She took off her jewelry, setting them on the counter and then stepped inside the shower with her toothbrush in hand. the shower had a rubber mat at the bottom to prevent anyone from slipping. The shower head was high up to match Steve's height and there was a rack of shelves under it where shampoo and such rested. Adrianna smiled as she found some shampoo, conditioner, and soap for herself. Pepper must've dropped it off this morning for her along with hairbrush on the counter, she'd have to thank her when she got the chance.

The hot water eased her muscles and relaxed her mind. As she massaged the shampoo into her scalp she started remembering last night in more detail. She particularly remembered her and Steve's conversation their first dance and her stomach immediately felt like a jumble of butterflies. Her happiness this morning was greatly increased as she replayed their conversation in her head.

_"... I'm glad that I woke up now because I still got to dance with the right partner."_

_"Peggy?"_

_"No. You Addi, I got to dance with you."_

Adrianna managed to get out of the shower in under fifteen minutes, a record for her considering she took about twenty minutes longer than that. She came back out of the shower wearing the light tan sweats Steve had left her, which thankfully bore a drawstring, and a white T shirt. She smiled as she put her hair in a ponytail, not wanting to deal with its dampness. As she walked into the bedroom doorway she could smell something cooking which immediately sent her stomach grumbling. Adrianna looked to the kitchen and saw Steve standing there, cooking up some eggs and toast, a toad in the hole, like she'd showed him how. She smiled as she watched him, he was too engrossed in cooking to spot her standing there or see her coming into the kitchen. As she neared she noticed his hair was also damp and he hadn't looked sweaty, so he must've showered elsewhere.

"Hey Steve." She spoke playfully and laughed softly when he jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Jeez Addi, do you have to do that?" Steve scolded though his slight smile told her he wasn't actually mad at her. He carefully placed the pan's contents on each plate. Along with some bacon that Adrianna hadn't seen until he'd put it there.

"I suppose not but I like surprising you."

"Consider me surprised," The Captain retorted with a chuckle.

"Here, I made some breakfast for you. Er, us. I uh, I mean I made us breakfasts, one for-"

"Thanks Steve," Adrianna cut off his nervous rambling and chuckled gently as he rubbed the back of his neck. She smiled, taking her breakfast and walked to the table. Steve trailed after her, sitting beside her at the table and they both tucked into their food. Once breakfast was eaten and cleaned up Adrianna gathered her things. She needed to get home to relieve her father of babysitting duty.

Steve came up to her as she left his room, her clothing and things in hand. As Adrianna looked up at him she saw he wanted to say something so she waited with a small smile. Steve couldn't be pushed into revealing what he was thinking so she wouldn't try.

"Addi, I just wanted to say that I meant what I said last night." Steve said softly, thanking god that his voice wasn't shaky.

"About what?" Adrianna asked, teasingly. She knew very well what he meant but Steve didn't catch that though.

"About you being the right p-partner," he said as he stared down at her. He was really praying she wouldn't be confused anymore so he could move onto the next awkward topic.

"I figured you did Steve," Adrianna smiled in mild amusement.

"Yeah, well, uh..." She threw him off. And by the smile on her face Steve could just tell she meant to do that. He pouted and crossed his arms.

"Well you can forget hearing about whatever it was I was trying to say," He turned his back to her and pretended to be upset with her. Of course, he wasn't but Adrianna didn't have to know that.

"Steve!" She whined as she set her things on the back of the couch.

"Steve I didn't mean to tease you! I'm sorry! Tell me please!" She threw herself on his back and practically tried climbing his body in order to make him spill rather than try and walk around to face him. The super soldier was immune to a lot of things save for this one woman who was currently grasping his shoulders and trying to lift her head onto his left shoulder to see him. Though Steve was getting used to her antics his face was still pink as he started laughing and reaching around, tickling her ribcage since he knew that would make her let go. As predicted Adrianna's fingers popped off his shoulders and she squirmed away from him with a pathetic squeak of laughter.

"Steve!"

"Okay, okay. I won't tickle you if you won't tease, deal?" Adrianna nodded to that and let him continue. Her stomach was in knots from anticipation. She could only imagine how Steve felt as he tried to collect his thoughts.

"I was gonna say that I wanted to, uhm, date you. I-I don't know if you still do it this way in this century but I-"

"I'd love to date you Steve." Adrianna interrupted him, smiling brightly up at the hero.

"R-really?"

"Well, yes. I was hoping you'd ask. You did say I was the 'right partner' after all." Steve grinned and pulled the young woman into a hug. Adrianna was rather surprised he initiated the contact but happily returned it. Steve was more awkward when he was caught off guard with physical contact, though he was still awkward at any given time.

Adrianna enjoyed Steve's hugs. He was firm but gentle, he didn't handle her like glass but he always treated her as she was a precious gem or something of equal value, careful not to hug her too hard fearing his strength. Adrianna always tried to hug him as tight as she could, simply because she could and knew he wouldn't mind.

The two had to part soon though but as Adrianna began letting go Steve held on tighter.

"Steve I have to go."

"I wish you didn't," He admitted softly into her dark hair.

"I know," She chuckled. "But Sadie and dad are waiting for me." Steve reluctantly released her and let her gather her things.

"Will you let me take you home then?"

"Alright, I forgot I didn't have my car anyways." Adrianna smiled as she and Steve left his apartment in Stark Tower.

* * *

At Adrianna's apartment Steve was suckered into coming inside. He really only had the intention of dropping her off but the prospect of seeing Sadie again was much too hard to pass up. Adrianna smiled as she let herself and Steve inside. She was immediately greeted by her father who was seated on the couch, bouncing Sadie on his knees.

"Hey kiddo!" He smiled up at his only daughter. Sadie looked up when her grandpa spoke and immediately grinned up at her mother. She held her hands out to her, closing and opening them excitedly.

"Mmmma!" She garbled out happily. Adrianna chuckled and smiled to them both as she closed the door. Steve stood back, watching the small family greet each other and smiling to himself as Adrianna went over and thanked her father with a kiss to his cheek and then swooped Sadie up into her arms.

"I missed you too baby girl," She hugged Sadie as tightly as she allowed herself.

"Is that gentleman over there Steve?" David asked, looking over at the young man in question. Steve looked tore his eyes off of mother and daughter and looked at Adrianna's father. He nodded softly and started to walk over.

"Uh, yes. I'm Steve Rogers sir. Its nice to meet you."

"David Harding," He stood up and shook Steve's hand in the process.

"I hope Adrianna wasn't much trouble last night." Adrianna looked over at her dad and pouted, sticking her tongue out to him childishly.

"Oh no, sir. She's never any trouble. I mean, I don't think she could be. I..." Steve sighed slowly as he nervously spoke. He'd forgotten the mortal terror that every man faced upon meeting any woman's father. David, to his surprise, just grinned and chuckled.

"Its alright son, I was just teasing you two. Well I should get going. I have to clean up the house today before its condemned." Steve, thankfully, detected the joking nature and was internally very glad the older man's house wouldn't actually be condemned.

"Alright dad, I'll see you soon though. Right?" Adrianna walked up to them both, Sadie on her hip.

"Of course sweetheart," David kissed and hugged his daughter and granddaughter goodbye. Afterwards he said his goodbyes to Steve as well. David left but not before giving one more glance to the three. He smiled when he saw Adrianna hand Sadie over to Steve. The taller man took her with ease and seemed very happy to have her in his arms. Adrianna glanced back and waved to her father as he grinned and shut the door, satisfied his daughter had another man to care for her and Sadie.

Steve smiled to Sadie and held her in his arms. Sadie was very happy to be held by the soldier while her mom busied herself with straightening up.

"Oh Sadie bear, you're getting big." Steve chuckled as he slightly rocked her, having picked up from Adrianna that Sadie liked the motion.

"Sadie bear?" Adrianna questioned, looking up at Steve with a smile.

"Well... yes. She likes bears, doesn't she?"

"Yes she does. I just think its adorable you've found a nickname for her."

Steve rolled his eyes and continued giving the baby his attention. Sadie seemed incredibly pleased to have him to herself, babbling nonsensical things to him. Steve really had no clue what to say to her, so he just nodded and smiled, chuckling at her palpable happiness.

"Hey Steve, can you bring her over here? I have a snack ready for her."

"Oh alright," He walked over to the kitchen and set Sadie in her chair. She seemed displeased about it but once Adrianna gave her some sliced fruit she got over her upset and instead began sucking on the pieces of fruit.

"Thanks Steve," Adrianna looked up at him and without thinking she kissed his cheek. She went back to cleaning up her kitchen, amazed at the mess her father had made. Served her right though for falling asleep at Steve's apartment.

Steve on the other hand was frozen in place, stiff as a board and blushing red. He only came to his senses when Sadie started babbling to him again, holding a piece of fruit out to him. Steve shook his head to her.

"No thanks Sadie, you can have it." He gently guided her hand back to her mouth and she giggled as she started chewing on the strawberry. Steve chuckled and ruffled her little curls. Adrianna finished cleaning soon after and Steve took hold of her hand and pulled her to him. Adrianna chuckled, pretending to resist his grip by digging her heels into her floor. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Really Addi?"

"Really Steve?" She mocked, grinning.

Steve was tempted to let her go but didn't want her to hurt herself. So he just tugged her over and finally got Adrianna to stand in front of him.

"Quit being so cheeky." He chuckled.

"No," She shook her head, smirking.

"No? Well I guess you won't hear my question." He let her go and began to turn away. Adrianna stopped him though.

"No, no please tell me Steve. I'll be good, I promise." Adrianna often seemed very mature but when she was in the mood she was still like her teenaged self.

"Alright... I just wanted to ask if you'd go on a date with me next Friday."

"Really?"

"Of course. I did say I wanted to date you, didn't I?" Steve chuckled and brushed her hair back gently. Tony had mentioned to him this morning to ask her out as soon as possible. Of course, Friday was a ways away but that was the point. Steve needed to be ready, he was terrified of mucking everything up.

"I'd love to Steve." She smiled and hugged her friend. Or was he her boyfriend now? She didn't know but that didn't matter to her. She was just ecstatic this was happening now. Steve returned the hug, just as relieved and happy that she'd accepted. He knew she would but there was always a twinge of doubt.

"I have to go Addi, I promised Bruce I'd drop by later to help him with something." Steve thought the request was odd, what help could he offer the scientist? But he agreed because Bruce was his friend.

"Mhm... fine." Adrianna sighed gently and released him. Steve looked down at her and smiled. Tentatively he kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you soon Addi," He promised, blushing softly but grinning. He pulled away, leaving Adrianna blushing as well. Inwardly the soldier was glad about Adrianna being as stunned as she was, payback was always sweet. He said goodbye to Sadie, kissing her cheek and chuckling as she squealed into a fit of giggles.

"Bye guys," He said one final time, leaving the apartment and once again heading to his motorcycle. Adrianna came to her senses and again went to the window like last time. She smiled and waved to Steve and felt her heart flutter when he returned the gesture. She watched as he drove off back towards Stark Tower.

Adrianna looked back at Sadie whose hands, clothes, and face were now sticky and pink. She laughed gently and walked over.

"C'mon sweetie. You need a bath." She lifted her up and carried her into the bathroom, all the while wondering what Steve had planned for next Friday.

* * *

Steve sat in Bruce's lab, looking at the scientist as he was bent over a microscope. It was much more advanced looking that the lab on the helicarrier had looked and Tony had even said it had a lot more toys than it too. Whatever these 'toys' were Steve had no clue. Everything here was foreign and over his head. All he knew was that it needed electricity.

Bruce finally looked up at Steve and smiled to him.

"So how'd your date last night go?"

"It wasn't a date date, neither of us... asked each other. Tony and Pepper just... sort of... dragged us along." Steve rubbed his neck and shrugged. Bruce nodded as he considered the information. He knew that was what Tony had planned, Tony chose to brag to him about this brilliant plan just before taking Steve tuxedo shopping.

"Are you seeing her again? Like for an actual date?"

"Yeah," Steve smiled and relaxed a little. Bruce again nodded and as he worked on one of the touch screen computer screens, which were similar to the ones upon the helicarrier, he spoke on.

"Good, Adrianna really likes you."

"She does?"

"She tends to talk about you a lot. Not that its a bad thing," He looked up when he started his second sentence.

"Its okay Bruce, I get it." Steve chuckled, looking down at his hands. The simple sounds of machines humming and keypads blipping were all that shrouded them for the time being.

"So what did you need me for?" Steve finally asked, looking up at Bruce.

"Oh, sorry. Tony just wanted me to... ah, ask about Adrianna. I'm sorry Steve, that was mean I know."

"No its fine Bruce. I'm not upset with you."

"You aren't?" He asked as Steve got up from his chair.

"No, I'll just get Tony about that later." The Captain left the lab leaving Bruce chuckling to himself.

* * *

That night Adrianna lay on her couch watching _How I Met Your Mother_ and eating her Chinese takeout. Sadie was fast asleep in her crib and Adrianna was simply relaxing after a day of playing with Sadie, cleaning the messy apartment, and thinking about her pending date. Most of those thoughts lead to her scolding herself for behaving like such a child. But who could blame her, aside from herself? Steve was different from Malcolm in so many ways. He was truly loving and caring and honest and sweet. He didn't have a fake personality that he put on for show. He didn't hurt her. And when he was angry or upset he didn't blame her for his problems. No he was exactly what she'd wanted and needed all this time.

As she pondered this she heard her phone ringing. Adrianna scrambled to her feet and hurried to the phone, not wanting Sadie to be disturbed.

"Hello?"

_"Is this Adrianna Harding?"_

"May I ask who's calling?"

They hung up without another word. Adrianna's stomach felt knotted as she set her cell down. She bit her lip nervously as she sat down again. Maybe it was Tony prank calling her just to creep her out... It had to be him.


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys are the best. Honestly, love you all. Thanks again for the positive feedback and for sticking around! I'm so glad you enjoy this story.**

**And I have to clear one thing up because I'd rather not get you all excited for any special events: I don't celebrate holidays so I feel uncomfortable writing them. I won't be writing any holiday or birthday related things, I hope you guys won't kill me for it. I trust you guys would come up with brilliant things though, so if you picture them celebrating anything you may imagine however you want because you're free to do so! I will however mention certain holidays coming up (just to make seasonal changes clear) and I will have anniversaries celebrated (because I do celebrate those). Thank you for your understanding guys and if I've disappointed you I apologize! *hug***

**Nelybel123: Yes, a cliffhanger! I figured I should have something... suspenseful come up.**

**LazySmurf247: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I hope you continue to. :)**

**A Contradiction: I promise I'll definitely keep updating. I'm still aiming for every Tuesday, but I promise that even if the updates are as soon as I'd like them to do I'll still get them out there. :) And I am too (especially since I know what's going on haha... _mostly_)**

**The Red Dove: Heheh good one! And yes, something is coming up!**

**Accio: Thanks Accio! I'm still so glad you like this story. And aren't they though? They're fun to inflict upon others...**

**Cara Tala: Aww thanks for the review! I'm so glad you like how everything's progressing. Heheh, you've implanted more ideas into my brain.**

**Foreverwriting2352: I'm glad you liked! And yes he is, isn't he? I love his sweetness.**

**Alc Fluteo: Its fine if you haven't, I'm glad you did this time though its much appreciated! And I'm so glad everyone's in character. I'm always worried about that, especially with Tony because I'm not really a witty person. I love your assumptions Alc, guess we'll all wait and see who it was. ;) And oh my word you've gotten some plot bunnies running around in my head now. I need to make Thor have another appearance soon...**

* * *

Monday was as it usually was, tedious and hectic. But even through all the schedules, paperwork, emails, and countless other things Adrianna had to help Pepper organize, especially since Pepper and Tony were heading back to Malibu for the week, the young woman had a constant smile spread on her face. She was blissful for this one Monday, probably due to her pending date with Steve. No, it was all due to their upcoming date. Adrianna couldn't help herself and didn't even try to control her thoughts. She hadn't received any more strange calls over the weekend and her good mood simply helped her to forget about the caller and his purpose for now.

Adrianna looked at the clock and saw it was already time for her break. Smiling she stood up and started to close her programs for the afternoon.

"Jarvis is e-"

"Everything is saved Ms. Harding," He answered right away, a little amusement making it into the AI's voice. Adrianna chuckled, Jarvis was quite smart and always saved her work without her having to ask.

"Sorry Jarvis, I forgot you already would do that."

"Its alright Ms. Harding."

Adrianna smiled and headed out of the office, locking her door on her way out. She headed out and went to the elevator.

"Jarvis can you take me to the gym please?"

"Yes Ms. Harding. Shall I inform Captain Rogers?"

"Uh, no that's alright. I'm actually going to run for a bit and then I'll surprise him. But maybe if he finishes his workout before me you could tell him?"

"Of course Ms. Harding." Jarvis replied as he steadily let the elevator go downwards.

Adrianna smiled and waited for the right floor. Once she was released from the metal box she hurried to the gym and then into the locker room. She changed into a fresh pair of workout clothes and then went over to the treadmill. She put in her ear buds and let her iPhone shuffle the music Tony had installed when he recently "borrowed" Adrianna's phone. Surprisingly he actually picked a lot of music she liked, even if she'd never heard of it until now.

As she listened to her new music she started the treadmill and started running. Not much longer she felt her heart beating hard in her chest, her breaths were heavy but the exercise felt good and rewarding to her. She closed her eyes, the music seeping into her head and making her forget the sweat beading on her forehead and the breaths that slipped out her mouth. Time didn't seem to pass at all as she ran, letting her body push itself as she felt the need.

Just twenty minutes later Steve had finished his own workout. He hadn't broken a punching bag all weekend, nor today. It seemed the visit with Peggy and the excitement of Friday's date with Adrianna had helped a whole lot more than he'd thought it would. He guzzled the water in his water bottle and then promptly refilled it. As he was drying his forehead he heard Jarvis speaking to him.

"Captain Rogers, Ms. Harding wanted me to inform you that she's in the main gym. She hasn't finished her run yet but you're welcome to come inside."

"Oh, thanks Jarvis." The Captain responded. Honestly he was relieved he knew where she was now. He'd been worried about her but knowing her whereabouts helped soothe his worry away. He gathered his things and braved the hallways to the main gym. Why not go join her?

Steve finally found the right doorway that lead to the gym. The glass doors let him see into the spacious area. Inside were all these different machines and such that he didn't recognize. Some areas had weights and the like that he did know of though so he stepped inside. Cautiously the soldier peered around, facing the unknown territory he was in and hoping that he wasn't too late. Steve's ears soon picked up something though, someone singing.

"_...Say you're sorry like the angel heaven let me think was you..._"

Drifting around the room, which was largely empty save for a few other people, was Adrianna's voice. Steve spotted the woman as she continued running on the treadmill, singing to a song that he couldn't hear. He assumed she was in tune with the song though with her voice being as melodious as it was. Adrianna always claimed she had nothing special about her, pushing away the compliments on her cooking and on her looks (save for the charity event when she accepted them). Steve wasn't sure what had made her think this way but he intended to fix it, somehow. As he approached he smiled, simply savoring the sound of her voice. It was soft, as if she hoped no one would hear her, but powerful in a way he couldn't fathom. Emotion tinged the words she let flow from her lips.

He silently stood near her, watching her for a moment as she slowed down. Her eyes were closed and briefly Steve wondered if that was even safe but since Adrianna seemed unhurt he decided it must be, although it still bothered him. His suspicions were proved right though not in the way he had expected. Adrianna's eyes began opening and she caught a glimpse of him and stumbled forwards.

"Steve?" She yelped as she gripped the bars on either side of her and her feet slipped out from under her. Adrianna's knees slammed on the machine and she gripped the bars tightly. The tread underneath continued its rotation, attempting to pull her along with it while Steve frantically reached around and grabbed her. He pulled her up, his hands grasping her waist and managing to get her away from the traitorous machine. Adrianna was too surprised to fight him, not that she would've.

"Addi, are you okay? Oh god Adrianna I'm so sorry. I didn't me-"

"I'm fine Steve, just... stunned. How long were you standing there? You scared me." She pouted, looking up at him with her green eyes.

"Just a minute... Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, beginning to look her over.

"Yes Steve, I'm fine. My knees might be a little scraped but I'm okay."

"Alright, sorry..." He said again with a nod. He pulled his eyes from her knees to her face and gently brushed her damp hair back. Some strands had fallen during her run and her fall. Despite the affectionate gaze he gave her, which produced that fluttery feeling in her chest and stomach, Adrianna could still see Steve felt guilty.

"You forgot to say hello," Perhaps distracting him may help. Her assumption was correct when the super soldier chuckled and nodded.

"I did... Hello Addi," He humored her, his fingers lingering on her cheek still. It was then he noticed how close they were standing and he took a step back, blushing awkwardly.

"Hi Steve," She giggled, inwardly rolling her eyes at his awkward demeanor. Hopefully she'd be able to break him of that at some point. She didn't want to rid him of his shyness, she found it cute and endearing, but she wanted to make it easier for him to be near her considering they were attempting a relationship. And even if their relationship didn't work out her progress made could help him if he ever dated again. That thought though was much unwanted so she shoved it aside. She was going to make sure their relationship worked out, somehow.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower. How about I meet you in your apartment and we can do lunch?" She suggested, smiling.

"Sure Addi," Steve agreed readily. He hadn't noticed it until now but neither were exactly presentable at the moment, although both found the other quite attractive even with their grime.

"Okay, see you then." Adrianna pulled away, giving his hand a soft squeeze as she left for the showers. Steve watched her leave and heaved a deep sigh as he turned and went on his way too.

* * *

As Steve cooked up some grilled cheese sandwiches and Adrianna got their drinks and chips out he couldn't help but let his mind drift to earlier. Her voice was still lingering in his head and he couldn't get it out.

"Addi, how come I've never heard you sing before?" He asked, glancing over to her. The woman considered the question for only a second.

"Well, I tend to keep it to myself I suppose. Besides, I'm not very good," She shrugged as she placed a bowl of chips on the table and opened their cans of soda. She sipped her Sprite and sat at the table. Her eyes were on Steve though as he cooked their lunch.

"Why?" She asked, curiously.

"Well I heard you when you were running. I thought you sounded really..." He searched for the word. He didn't want her to reject his compliment.

"Pretty," He settled.

"Pretty?" She asked, her face scrunching up just slightly as she spoke. He nodded to her.

"Yes, pretty."

"Steve I-"

"No, Adrianna please... Just take the compliment, okay?" He asked as he set their grilled cheeses on their plates and set the hot pan aside. He carried their food over and looked at her with those blue puppy dog eyes he had. Slowly Adrianna's initial resolve melted.

"You're not playing fair, you have those puppy eyes."

"Who ever said we were playing fair?" He challenged as he sat down across from her. As he waited for her answer Steve started eating his food, not looking up at her for fear she'd back down.

"Thanks Steve," She said quietly before tucking into her sandwich.

"You're welcome Addi." He smiled and they both continued on their lunch in peace.

After the dishes and table were cleaned up Steve walked with Adrianna back to her office. As they walked they kept in companionable silence, holding hands and simply content to be near each other. But once at her office Adrianna's curiosity got the better of her.

"What are we doing on Friday?" She asked, curiously. Steve looked down at her and shrugged innocently.

"Its a surprise." He chuckled as she began pouting.

"Sorry Addi, but that's just not working this time."

"Guess I'll have to try harder then," She responded and sighed dramatically.

"You can wait a few more days."

"That's five more days, including today, from now. I don't know if I can."

"Guess we'll see," He ruffled her hair gently and again brushed the strands away.

"I should let you get back to work. I'll see you later Adrianna," He smiled and walked out of her office. Adrianna watched him go, her gaze lingering on his retreating form.

"God this isn't fair." She grumbled as she unlocked her door and stepped inside. She looked at the clocked, still so much longer to go.

* * *

_"Everything's set up Cap."_

"Really? Thanks Tony... I owe you one..." Steve rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke into the phone. Tony had actually gotten him a land line for when the soldier first moved in and he was forever grateful for that. At some point he'd have to learn how to use all this technology but for now everyone was content to just indulge him.

_"All you'll owe me is to make sure she has a good time,"_ Tony responded as he sat in his plush seat on their private plane to Malibu. He was just incredibly pleased his little matchmaking had worked. Now all he had to do was hope that they both stayed together. Pepper was seated next to him, her head resting on his shoulder and her papers scattered on her lap. Tony grinned to himself, everyone should experience what he felt right now even Capsicles.

"Well, I'll try to make sure she has one." Steve really hoped she'd like their date. He'd discussed it with Stark and Pepper over the weekend, planning out what he'd wanted to do. He'd even gotten her a present and had it hidden in his room.

_"She will Rogers, you're not giving yourself enough credit."_

"Thanks Tony."

_"Don't mention it Cap, like really don't. Ever."_ Tony smirked and sat back.

_"I have to go, but let me know how it goes, we're coming back Sunday so it seems we're gonna miss it."_

Steve rolled his eyes but agreed anyways. The two men hung up and Steve was actually optimistic about their friendship. Companionship. Whatever the heck they had. He sat down on his couch and smiled to himself. Their date was going to be perfect at least he hoped it was. He pulled the small box from under the couch and opened it. Inside was a necklace he'd picked just for her.

The necklace was silver which Adrianna preferred. The chain was just the length, not too long and not too short. The pendant was the best part though. It was a locket in the shape of a bird that was also silver. But its little breast had an opal in it that was mainly white but had hints of pink and very scant, pale blue mixed in with it. Overall he thought it was very pretty and that it suited Adrianna. Pepper had helped him pick it out since he had no clue what to get her. He knew she liked birds and her birth month was October so he had wanted something to tie the two in. Luckily the jewelers had just what he needed and the added bonus was the locket. She could put whatever picture she wanted inside.

He admired the necklace a little longer and hoped his plan on how to give it to her would work. He was incredibly nervous but excited even just thinking about it. He put the necklace back in its black case and then hid it once more.

Just five more days.

* * *

_"So I hear you and our Captain are going on a date?"_

"Yeah, we are." Adrianna smiled into the receiver. Natasha had called her out of the blue but Adrianna didn't mind. Natasha and Clint were going on a mission and had wanted to know if she and Sadie would like a gift once they were done with their mission. Now their conversation had switched and Adrianna was glad she had someone else to discuss her date with.

_"Rogers is a good man, I'm glad you accepted,"_She responded with her usual monotone manner. But the sincerity of her words reached through to the woman on the other end.

"He is, I'm lucky to have-" Beeping on Adrianna's end signaled another call waiting.

"Oh, Natasha, I have another call. I'll just be a minute."

_"No problem Adrianna."_Adrianna switched over to the other caller with ease.

"Hello?" All she received was nothing. After another minute Adrianna was about to hang up when the other person finally responded.

_"Adrianna,"_ His voice was the same as she remembered it being. Smooth as silk but powerful and still manipulating. He almost sounded angry, his voice hissed into the phone and she could practically feel his hot breath in her ear. She swallowed dryly, her palms taking up the lost moisture in her mouth and making her phone slick.

_"I know you're there, in New York. I know you work for that pompous daddy's boy Stark. I saw the man at the charity event. He can't give you what I could've darling. Just remember that."_ He suddenly hung up without another word. Adrianna felt her stomach plummet. He knew she was in New York. Where she worked. Did he know where she lived too? Where her dad lived? Were she and Sadie in danger? So many questions flew unanswered in her head, so much so she hadn't heard Natasha talking to her until she yelled her name.

_"Adrianna?!" _Her voice was firm and snapped the young woman back to reality.

"Hm... yes?" She asked, dazed and her voice tinkering on the edge of fright.

_"Are you alright? I said your name several times and you didn't respond."_Natasha frowned, wondering what had happened to scare her new friend.

"Yes, I'm fine Tasha. I uh, I have to go. I'll tell you how Steve and I's date goes, alright?"

_"Alright. Take care Adrianna."_The assassin wasn't satisfied she was fine but didn't press.

"You too," She hung up afterwards and got up. She made sure her doors and windows were locked tight, the curtains closed and hurried to her room. She checked on her sleeping daughter and satisfied she was safe she made her way to bed. Her pulse raced and her mind ran rampant. This had to be a joke, some sick joke from someone she didn't know. But inside she knew it wasn't. She took a deep breath and looked through her contacts and found the right one.

_"Mhm... hello?"_He sounded tired, his voice husky from sleep. It was nearing eleven thirty, she must've woken him up.

"Steve... its Adrianna. I just... wondered if you'd... talk to me."

_"Addi, is something wrong?"_He asked, instantly worried. Why else would she call him this late? Steve sat up, now wide awake as many scenarios ran through his head.

"N-No, nothing's wrong Steve. I just can't sleep and I was hoping you'd just talk to me until I did..." She said softly, fiddling with her sheets as she curled in her bed.

_"Sure Addi, I'll talk to you. I'm always here for you."_Steve wasn't exactly satisfied she was alright, but he accepted her answer and decided to roll with it. Besides, it was late and she may actually need some help sleeping. He'd do whatever possible to help Adrianna, no matter what.

"Thanks Steve," She said as she laid her head on her pillow. Talking to Steve made her feel protected, it kept her mind off her troubles and relaxed her.

_"No problem Adrianna, now what should we talk about?"_

Just ten minutes later and Adrianna was drifting to sleep, they discussed anything their tired minds could think of, mostly about Sadie since she was a safe topic.

_"Addi?"_

"Mhmmm...?" She responded sleepily, her phone pressed in her ear between her head and the pillow.

_"I'm gonna hang up now, okay? Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Mhm... okay..."

_"Goodnight Addi."_

"Night Shteve..." She said as she fell right asleep, no worries plaguing her as she did.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing and favoriting, all that jazz! It means a lot. You're all so wonderful. I don't know if I mentioned the season this takes place in yet, but I imagine its getting close to the middle of summer by now.**

**This chapters a little shorter, but I can't really add much else. Hope you all enjoy!**

**The Red Dove: You may just be right. ;)**

**Cara Tala: They were good, don't worry! And thank you, warm fuzzies for all 3**

**Accio: I know right? And thanks as always Accio! You're ever so kind.**

**Cereulean89: Aww thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim all I don't own...** **Which is almost everything apart from my OC's.**

* * *

Steve waited outside the tower for Adrianna, anxiously bouncing on the balls of his feet. He was looking forward to their date but still, it was hard not to feel inadequate. He was still just a kid from Brooklyn after all. He held a flower in his hand as he stood there. Lately she'd been teaching him all about flowers. She loved reading about them, staring at their pictures when she was stressed and of course stopping to take a look or smell them. Identifying each species seemed to be a game for Adrianna, she even knew their meanings. He hoped she remembered this one's meaning. He looked down at the tiny purple blossoms that were stuck on the green sprig and smiled to himself. He honestly couldn't wait as he stood there in his dark khaki colored pants, his button down shirt neatly tucked in. He was thankful his clothing was so light. This summer was warmer than most and tonight, though tolerable, would definitely be warm.

Adrianna walked out of the elevator, heading to the doors. She brushed some loose strands away from her eyes, tucking them behind her ear. She'd pulled her hair up today and hoped it was a wise decision. She'd changed and freshened up in the locker rooms at the gym. She smoothed her pale yellow sundress, and bravely stood before the doors. The bottom of her dress was rimmed with white lace and her dress itself had light pink flowers printed on it. She had her purse in hand and wore comfortable sandals. Steve had advised her during their lunch the day before to wear comfortable clothes. And during today's lunch with Bruce he'd made certain she'd be alright tonight. Adrianna smiled in spite of her nerves. All day she'd been excited and also nervous, scared he'd not want to see her ever again after tonight. But her father's advice rang through her head:_ you'll never know unless you try_. Right now she imagined her old dad in front of the TV with Sadie on his lap, munching some snack they'd concocted.

Slowly she opened the door and smiled when she spotted Steve. He looked up right away and his sweet smile gave Adrianna a flush of warmth in her chest.

"Hey Steve," She walked over, smiling still. She noted his attire, loving his predictability. Of course, if he ever decided to adapt to society's changes she'd be here for him.

"Hello Addi, wow you look... beautiful," As he spoke a flush of red spread over his cheeks. Steve scratched the back of his neck and smiled shyly to his date. He then remembered the flower in his hand.

"Oh, I uh, got this for you." He slowly handed it to her and both parties inwardly grinned as their fingers brushed when he handed it over.

"Oh its beautiful Steve. Purple lilac, right?" Adrianna smiled up at him as she admired the small flowers and the healthy sprig they stuck to.

"Yeah, you're right," Steve nodded.

"Isn't it supposed to symbolize the first emotions-"

"Of love, yes," He finished for her, his chest tight with anticipation. He'd spent all night trying to find the right flower, pouring through the book Adrianna had left by accident. He'd return it later.

"Oh Steve, I... I don't quite know what to say." Adrianna was well and truly speechless. No man had put so much thought into a flower for her. Malcolm had always thought them to be useless twigs, he only ever brought home roses when he had hurt her feelings too badly for his words to repair the damage.

"Thank you Steve," Adrianna leaned up and kissed his cheek. Steve froze up again, his cheeks flushing further but a silly grin spreading upon his face.

"You're welcome Addi," He looked down to her and took her hand.

"Come on, dinner's this way." He started walking her towards the park. It wasn't too far away from Stark tower, the pair would able to get there easily at this time of night.

Adrianna wove their fingers together leaning into the Captain's taller figure as they walked. She really couldn't believe she was on a date with Captain America, with Steve Rogers. When they'd first met she never thought she'd date anyone again, let alone him. But she was glad to be doing so again especially with Steve. He was what she needed, strong and sweet. She could only hope she could be what he needed.

The walk to the park was silent, but not that suffocating silence where everything was too awkward. It was companionable, pleasant. They both just relished each others company and took in the scenery around them. Adrianna gazed at her flower, smiling again. She felt Steve's thumb grazing her hand and looked up at him. He was glancing at her and smiled to her when he'd been caught doing so.

"Thanks for coming tonight Addi."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Captain," She smirked gently, nudging him slightly.

At the park Steve lead her down a few pathways and into a grassy field. Up ahead she saw some lights, dimmer than the lamps that lit the pathways. Candles? Yes they were candles, placed up on the rocks that children would climb up on. Between the two large rocks was a setup of a few blankets and a picnic basket.

"Steve... is that for us?"

"I don't see any other couple out here Addi," Steve teased her lightly and sat down on the blankets. Adrianna sat with him and beamed to her friend. The word sounded wrong to her, not that he wasn't her friend but... he was much more than that.

"Steve you're amazing."

"Tony helped me out with a lot of this stuff," He tried deflecting her praise. Tony had helped with practically everything, it didn't feel right taking all the credit.

"Well, thanks to both of you then. Its... fantastic." Adrianna smiled to Steve softly and he returned the gesture.

"Anything for you Adrianna. Now, how about dinner?"

* * *

Dinner went swimmingly. They'd had some pasta and chicken in alfredo sauce, still hot thanks to Tony's technologically advanced Tupperware. They'd had some nice wine, a glass each since Steve didn't normally drink lately and Adrianna didn't want to leave him out. And for dessert they'd had some apple pie, again still fresh and warm.

Once dinner had been consumed the pair had hung around a little while longer, simply discussing what couples normally did about each other. Family, friends, all that jazz. Steve had been opening up about his past more and more to Adrianna. Tonight instead of pain and sorrow, the memories and discussion had actually made him happy. He'd talked about the adventures that he and Bucky had together, like when Bucky had to go to the hospital due to a food allergy which had actually turned out to be a funny story. Adrianna had discussed her mother with Steve. Her mother had died when she was fifteen. But like Steve she was opening up more and more, and tonight she'd talked about her fun times with her mom such as her first time horseback riding with her.

After they deemed it time to go they'd packed the blankets into the basket, cleared the candles and began heading back, hand in hand once more. Steve carried the basket in his other hand. As they walked though he suddenly came to a stop.

"Steve, what's wrong?" Adrianna looked up at him.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong Addi." He assured, nervously.

"Then why'd we stop?" She asked, her brows furrowing gently. His nervousness was unnerving her.

"Because, I have one last thing to do." He said, letting go of her hand. Digging through the basket he pulled out the black case and looked at Adrianna. She studied the velvet case curiously.

"What's that?" She asked, softly.

"Addi, I... I have something to ask, okay?" Steve looked at her softly, but sternly enough so she knew he was serious.

"O-Okay." She nodded quickly.

"Uh, I-I'm nervous so just bare with me. Addi..." Steve took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Will you be m-my girlfriend?" He asked, stammering from his anxiety. He opened the lid of the case which revealed the necklace he'd gotten for her. It shimmered in the night sky as the street lamps shone around them.

"Steve," Adrianna's eyes were watery as she studied the necklace. It was breathtakingly beautiful. She was shocked to see he had it in hand right now.

"T-That's for me?" She looked up at him, utterly surprised. Earlier in their courtship Malcolm had gotten her necklaces, but never anything like this. Nothing special like this. Why was she even comparing the two at this point? Probably because she was feeling much to special.

"Yeah, its for you." He smiled lightly and began to hand it over.

"Steve I don't know if I could wear it."

"Of course you can," He assured gently, placing it in her hand and closing her fingers over the necklace.

"Steve, how... why?"

"Because you deserve something special." He stated clearly to her, growing more confident while she just felt weaker. Adrianna nodded, speechless for the second time that night. Her heart felt like it'd stop any second and her vision was blurry. She sniffled softly, biting the inside of her lip to stop her tears.

"Are you okay Addi?" He asked, worriedly holding her hands in his. He looked at her, really afraid. Had he broken her?

"I'd love to be your girlfriend Steve." She said, so quietly he almost hadn't heard her.

"Really?" He asked, to which she'd nodded. Steve grinned and hugged her close. That was when Adrianna couldn't fight it anymore. She felt her tears track down her face and leak into his shirt. She returned the hug, her emotions spilling out like paint from a bucket. Steve was really surprised by it all. Adrianna hadn't ever cried in front of him before, though she'd come close a few times. he rubbed her back and tried cooing soothing words to her.

When Adrianna got control of herself she stepped away a little, just to give them both a bit of space. She wiped her eyes with a tissue form her purse and looked up at Steve.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what Addi? There's nothing to be sorry for." He stroked her cheek gently, frowning softly.

"For getting your shirt all wet." She gave a watery smile and a bubble of laughter escaped her lips. Steve blinked in surprise, the change in her emotions confusing. But her small laughter was a good sign and he smiled back to her, chuckling and shaking his head.

"Its okay Addi. No harm done."

"Steve, would you uh, help me clip this on?" She requested softly, the necklace dangling from her fingers. Steve nodded and she handed to over. She turned around and slowly he snaked the chain around her neck. Steve swallowed thickly as he realized how close they were standing and at her tiny shiver when he had to brush some of her hair out of the way. He clipped it as loose as the chain allowed and stepped away, the warm night air suddenly felt scorching.

"There, all done." He smiled anyways as she turned around. She looked beautiful, as always.

"How's it look?"

"It was stunning before but now its even better on you." Steve was surprised how easily the words flowed out from his mouth when he was just not thinking about them. Maybe he should do that more often. Thinking about what to say always gave him nerves.

"Thanks Steve," She said softly with flushed cheeks. She again linked their hands.

"Ready to go?" Steve nodded and they headed back.

* * *

At Stark Tower Steve had walked Adrianna to her car. Steve stood near the driver's door with Adrianna, smiling gently to her.

"I'll see you soon Addi," He promised.

"I look forward to it," She assured, stroking his own hand now. Neither wanted to part but both had responsibilities to care for, Adrianna's were more pressing though. She leaned back against the car and stared up at Steve, studying him in the lights that emanated from the lamps and homes and businesses. He seemed to be doing the same. The couple just admired the other, lost in their own little world, neither aware they were inching closer and closer.

Just a moment later their lips met. Adrianna wasn't sure who kissed who first but she was positive it was her. And though he wouldn't admit it later on, so was Steve. Just like his kiss with Peggy and, yes even that blond woman he didn't know the name of, he was stunned. Steve hardly registered what had happened between he and Adrianna but he found himself soon enjoying and returning the contact. Adrianna on the other hand wasn't so stunned she couldn't register anything. She was blissful really, especially when he returned the kiss.

What felt like minutes had only been seconds and they pulled apart, staring at each other like foolish teenagers. Neither knew what to say or do, both just grinned to each other shyly. Finally though their silence broke and Steve stepped away, blushing deeply.

"Bye Steve," Adrianna said softly, still smiling like a fool.

"Bye Addi," He looked at her and waved, stepping away from her car in a slight daze.

Adrianna giggled and got inside her car. She started the engine and as she pulled away, gave a small wave to Steve. She really didn't want to leave him but she had to get home now. They'd see each other again soon.

Steve swallowed softly and watched her leave until the car was out of sight. He stayed a moment longer in pure ecstasy. Steve smiled to himself and headed back into Stark Tower, looking forward to when he and Adrianna would see each other again.

He went back inside the tower and Jarvis took him up to his apartment. Once inside he changed out of his clothes and lay on his bed for a moment. While he pondered over their date he heard his phone ringing. Steve got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cap, so how'd it go?" Stark's voice asked. Steve wasn't sure what time it was there but surely Tony knew it was bed time here.

"I think it went well," Steve relented. Maybe if he answered Stark would leave him alone and he could get some sleep.

* * *

Adrianna entered her apartment just ten minutes later. She smiled as she spotted her dad sitting on the couch. Apart from the pillows being rearranged her home looked clean. He must've tidied up while she was gone.

"Hey Kiddo," David greeted his daughter, getting up and walking up to her.

"Hey dad, where's Sadie?" She asked, smiling.

"In her crib. My, you look beautiful. How'd it go Addi?" He asked, hugging his daughter.

"It was fantastic," She smiled happily, returning her father's hug.

"That's great sweetheart," David patted her back and let her go.

"Did he give you that?" He asked, lifting the pendant of the necklace up and admiring it.

"Yeah he did," Adrianna smiled fondly.

"Its beautiful, just like you." David smiled and stepped away.

"I should get going. I don't want to keep Cookie waiting."

"Cookie?" Adrianna asked, confused.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I got a cat." He said as he headed to the door.

"Daddy, I thought you were allergic to cats." Her father paused for a moment, looking at his daughter's skeptical face.

"You look just like your mother," He said, changing the subject but even though his comment was lighthearted Adrianna still saw her father's flash of sadness. She walked up and hugged him one more time.

"Take care daddy, okay?"

"Always baby girl," he promised her softly.

Once her father left Adrianna turned off the TV and lights and went to her room. She changed into her pajamas and completed her bed time routine. She came back out and looked into the crib. Sadie was sound asleep, snoring just very lightly. Adrianna smiled and reached down. She stroked her daughter's cheek, admiring the soft smile that Sadie gave at her mother's touch.

"Goodnight sweetheart," She whispered softly. Adrianna pulled herself away and went to bed. She lay on the covers, absolutely content. As she lay in bed she let her mind wander, reliving her date with Steve and replaying conversations had. She didn't think about Malcolm or his threats. Adrianna was simply too happy to even consider them. So she fell asleep, undisturbed tonight.

* * *

Outside in the dark street a man stood, watching the apartment window before him. The lights were out, indicating that its inhabitant was asleep. Or maybe just trying to. Really he had no clue. He slowly entered the building and went up to the right floor. There was usually a doorman on duty, but once one clocked out the other had to make the journey here. So the man took his time going upstairs, he had about fifteen minutes before he'd need to leave.

He found the right floor, the right door. He stared at the blue door before him and smirked softly. Adrianna always liked blue. He looked down at the flower in his hand. He remembered how she liked flowers, that she was able to identify nearly all of them. It may take her a while but she'll figure out its meaning soon enough.

He st the orange bloom on her doormat and then as quickly as he came, he left. He made it back to his car, satisfied with a job well done.


	10. Chapter 10

**I AM SO SORRY. I really wanted to have this ready by Tuesday but I was just having a hard weekend and writers block. But I promise I have not lost interest in this story. I'll try and make an update again this Tuesday too. I really hope you guys lie this chapter, happy reading!  
**

**Savannah: Thanks for the review and input. I realize she is a pretty happy person, but don't worry I'm planning some angst. :D  
**

**The Red Dove: Just gotta say, you've got a nose for trouble haha. And that is an excellent question.  
**

**Tenebris: Mhm, a seed you've planted in my head now. (Honestly I didn't mean him to come off suspicious, but that is a great idea! Probably isn't what you're thinking though. Hope it won't disappoint.)**

**Accio: Really? You're so sweet gah I just wanna cuddle all of you. **

**Cara: Thanks for the review again, It means a lot! And really? I'm glad you liked it! I'd be telling Steve too, he's just the perfect protector. As is Stark and Bruce and Thor and everyone else ha.**

**Cerulean89: Thanks again! :3**

**Lianadare8: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it :)**

**VampWolf92: Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, just my OC's. And I also forgot to mention that all this flower stuff is stemming from the episode of Bones that aired last week. So just letting you all know why this flower obsession is around haha.**

* * *

_Pain and grief. Pain and grief. Pain and grief._

Adrianna stared down at the little flower on her doorstep, too stunned to pick it up. She felt her whole body freeze up, locked in place out of pure terror. He was here, at her home. He knew where she lived now. She wasn't safe anymore. Along the fear of that realization came anger. It burned in her veins, mixing and melding with her fear and forcing her into action.

Adrianna picked up the flower and hurried back inside, shutting her door and locking it tight. She went to her room and found her phone. It was about seven in the morning now, thankfully Sadie wasn't up yet for whatever reason. Adrianna checked on her daughter and was satisfied to see her sleeping soundly. Her chest rose and fell with each breath, letting Adrianna know all was well in her daughter's world.

She walked from the crib over to her bed and found her purse lying haphazardly beside it. Adrianna dug around and produced her phone. She unlocked the screen and scrolled through her contacts, finding Steve's number easily.

"Hello?" Steve answered. He sounded a little breathless, probably from a workout.

"Steve, can you come over here?" Adrianna asked, keeping her voice as strong as she could. She wouldn't let her fear override her but still Steve could detect her unease.

"Uh, sure. But Addi why? Is everything okay?"

"I'll explain once you get here Steve. Just be by soon, alright?"

"Okay. I'll be there soon." He promised, his voice firm.

Adrianna hung up and set her phone down. She felt her hands shaking nervously, dreading what was to come. She'd have to tell Steve everything. She really wasn't sure how he'd react, anger seemed to be the answer. She'd be pretty upset if he'd been keeping something like this from her. She ran her hand through her hair and let out a deep breath. He'd be here soon, Steve would be here soon and he'll help her no matter how angry he got.

Not ten minutes later and her doorbell rang. Adrianna hurried over to the door, peeking through her peephole. Steve's face greeted her, he looked anxious and Adrianna couldn't blame him. She unlocked the door and opened it.

"Steve," Adrianna stepped aside, letting him inside. After he walked in she closed the door immediately, locking it again.

"What's going on Adrianna?" He asked, her behavior was setting something off in Steve.

"Coffee?" Adrianna asked as she went into the kitchen. She needed coffee, it'd hardly help her nerves but she didn't care. She grabbed her pot and some mugs, pouring the hot liquid into each. She swiveled around and opened the refrigerator. Steve came around and place his arm behind her, essentially trapping her between the refrigerator door and himself.

"Adrianna, will you please answer me?" Steve asked, his brows furrowed. He didn't come here to play games. He looked down at his girlfriend with stern eyes. She wavered under his glance and finally nodded. Steve sighed gently and stepped aside.

Adrianna got her creamer and shut the door. As she poured the vanilla flavored dairy into their cups she spoke.

"You don't know anything about Malcolm, apart from the fact he's Sadie's father. That's my fault. I should've explained everything sooner but I just wanted to forget him, ya know?" She scoffed at herself, stirring the coffee lightly.

"He wasn't the best guy out there. He was the only one who really gave me the light of day so I stuck by him, I was only sixteen. So naive. After a couple years of marriage he got worse and worse, especially if he drank. It'd be little comments, degrading me once in awhile like 'you shouldn't wear that top anymore because it makes you look fat'. Stuff like that. After awhile he upped the insults, got it in my head that I didn't deserve anyone, most of all him. That I was nothing."

Steve looked at Adrianna and switched his jaw. How anyone could talk to Adrianna, any woman, like that was beyond him. He started to talk but Adrianna stopped him, placing her hand on his.

"Just, let me finish okay? I need to tell you everything." Steve reluctantly nodded and entwined their fingers.

"When Sadie came around I thought it'd change him, that a baby would make him a better man because now he had something that was a part of him. I was wrong of course. One night he came home after a night at the bar down the street and we got into an argument. He actually slapped me, right across my face. He'd never done that before and when he realized what had happened, saw me sobbing on the carpet, he apologized and promised not to do it ever again." She felt Steve's hand hold her fingers tighter as she spoke.

"Thank God he didn't ever hit me again but it was already too late. I left the next week, Sadie was already about eight months old then. I felt awful taking her away from the only father she'd ever had but I knew it was for the better. He'd tried contacting me for awhile, while I lived in San Francisco. But he gave up when I moved to New York because he didn't know where I went." Her voice trailed off. Steve could tell she was on the verge of bursting but she steeled herself, taking a deep breath and then a sip of coffee.

"Only my dad's ever known what happened. I moved to New York because he was here, it was risky being with my dad but the farther away from Malcolm I was the safer I felt. Having my dad around helped too. He didn't start calling me until after the charity event. He must've seen a paper or something that linked me to Stark. he found my number and started leaving me phone calls."

"He left you phone calls?" Steve looked at her sternly. As awful as he felt for Adrianna, as badly as he wanted to help her he felt... _betrayed_ she hadn't told him. He was mad that she'd left him in the dark. Didn't she_ trust _him?

"Yes. But he didn't know where I was, or he said he didn't so I didn't want to worry anyone." Adrianna looked up at him, her eyes locked onto his as they both simply stared at each other. Neither was willing to back down so Adrianna kept talking.

"But now he does know. H-He left me that flower on my doorstep." Steve looked away first, glancing to the flower. He picked it up, looking at the orange petals. For such a happy color it certainly brought a lot of fear into her life.

"It means pain and grief..." Adrianna said quietly. Steve glared at the flower. He wasn't mad at the plant itself, but at the message it left behind. That Malcolm left behind.

"I-I called you because I didn't know what to do and I figured you would..." Adrianna looked down at her coffee mug. Adrianna knew Steve was angry but she didn't know if it was at her or Malcolm. Maybe it was both.

"We'll talk about this some more later, okay?" Steve finally said. His voice was so serious that she didn't dare deny him.

"Right now, I think we should find you somewhere safer to live..." Steve thought for a moment. It didn't take long for him to think of a solution.

"I'm gonna take you and Sadie to Stark Tower. You can stay in my apartment while we ask Tony about getting you an apartment in there, okay?"

"Is he going to be alright with that Steve?" Adrianna ask. Adding to the fact she didn't like imposing on anyone like that, she didn't want to tell Tony every aspect of her past like she was trying to with Steve.

"Yeah, he will be. And we don't have to tell him everything, but you'll have to sooner or later Addi." Steve said, gently taking her hand again. He was giving her an option, tell Tony or not tell Tony. Adrianna nodded, he was right. She'd have to tell him at some point.

"Okay."

"Alright, why don't you pack up your clothes and stuff and I'll get Sadie ready?" He suggested.

"Alright." She nodded softly. As Steve turned away Adrianna pulled him back. She gave him a chaste kiss and was pleased when he returned it.

"Thank you, Steve..." She smiled gently, her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Again she steeled herself and went about finding her suitcase. Steve looked after her, stunned for a brief moment by her kiss and blushing profusely. He finally just nodded and went to get Sadie's bag ready before he woke up the baby herself.

* * *

At the Tower Steve and Adrianna sat in his apartment together. Adrianna was watching Sadie crawling around on the floor. She'd put up some rubber things on the corner of his coffee table so Sadie wouldn't hurt herself. The baby staggered onto her feet and grinned as she went and grabbed her teddy bear blanket. Adrianna chuckled softly, admiring her daughter's actions.

Steve smiled gently. Despite all the upset Adrianna was experiencing her daughter never ceased to bring a smile to her face. Steve and Adrianna had called Tony earlier and explained what had happened and why she needed to move into the Tower. Tony, as predicted, had readily agreed to let her move in and was adamant she let him get her apartment all ready for her before moving her into it. It'd be right across from Steve's, which provided Tony more teasing opportunities that neither Steve or Adrianna had tried to stop. It was worth her and Sadie's safety.

Honestly, being right across from Steve had made Adrianna feel much more safer than even just staying in the Tower. She felt safer the minute her boyfriend had agreed to come by this morning. Sadie yawned, drawing her mother's attention to her.

Adrianna walked up and lifted her daughter, blanket and all, into her arms.

"Ready to sleep baby girl?" She asked in a hushed voice. Steve looked up at her, admiring the mothering tone his girlfriend had taken on. She swayed back and forth, rocking Sadie as she headed to his bedroom. He heard her start singing a lullaby to Sadie and listened intently to her soothing voice. He got up and followed them both quietly. He stood in the doorway as Adrianna continued lulling her baby to sleep. She set her on the bed and put some pillows around so Sadie wouldn't roll off the bed. Adrianna turned to leave and was mildly surprised to see Steve standing there. His frame fit in the entire doorway. She found herself blushing at the fact he'd been watching her, listening to her sing.

"Come on Addi, let's let her sleep." Steve smiled softly, chuckling as he left the doorway and retreated from the room. Adrianna rolled her eyes and followed. As they walked towards the couch she saw the orange marigold on the arm of the chair and glared at it. She grabbed the orange bloom, ignoring Steve's confused expression. Adrianna walked into the kitchen and tossed it in the garbage, determined to try and erase him from her life.

"Addi, are you alright?" Steve asked. Her body was rigid as she returned to his side, anger and hate radiated from her body.

"I'm fine," She answered curtly. Steve switched his jaw softly but didn't press. She'd tell him on her own time. He nodded and they both sat on the couch again. Adrianna took the remote and began flipping through the channels. In the back of her mind though she worried over what Malcolm would be doing to exact this promise he'd left on her doorstep.

* * *

The next Saturday brought little relief for Adrianna. The only consolation it brought was the fact she wouldn't really have to leave her apartment in Stark Tower. Her father had come by just a few minutes ago and taken Sadie for the day. Though it gave Adrianna a twinge of fear she'd let her dad take Sadie. It would do her daughter some good to get out of the apartment and spend some time with her grandpa. Her father had been informed of Malcolm's threat the day Tony and Pepper had come back to the Tower. Speaking about Malcolm never got any easier but she'd pushed through it like a champ.

Her apartment was nice with most of the furniture being a deep, dark mahogany. She had a white couch, thankfully it was leather so Sadie couldn't really stain it. The walls were cream and the carpet beige. Her kitchen had a white tiled floor and lilac walls. The cabinets were dark mahogany with white granite. Her room had a nice sized bed and a brand new crib for Sadie to sleep in and the apartment's floor plan overall was like Steve's. If Adrianna could pick one word to describe it she'd have to pick beautiful. Tony sure had an eye for style though Pepper obviously had her input as well, especially in the color choices.

Adrianna sat on her bed absolutely unsure what to do with her day now that it was open. She didn't want to worry about Malcolm but it seemed that was all she could do lately. Even with Steve, Tony, Pepper, her father, and even Natasha and Clint (who called her on Friday on their way home) to keep her company Adrianna just didn't feel safe. She'd gone by to her apartment on Wednesday to pick up a few more things she'd forgotten and there had been four more marigolds waiting for her. She'd left them there but even just thinking about the flowers was making her insides cold.

Adrianna wanted to blow off some of her pent up energy. She didn't really step out of her apartment much this week. Tony had given her permission to simply work from her apartment and Adrianna had taken him up on the offer after Monday had ended with her spilling her coffee over her desk due to her phone ringing. Adrianna hardly felt herself now. She didn't like this Adrianna, this person who was too fearful to step out of the apartment and so scared that she didn't feel even marginally safe now. She felt sad, scared and angry all at the same time.

She ran her hand through her hair and got up. Adrianna changed out of her pajamas and into a pair of sweats and a tank top. She pulled some socks on and her shoes, lacing them up tight. After pulling her hair up she grabbed a water bottle and headed out to the gym. Maybe a nice, long run would help her relax. Staying at the apartment wouldn't help her whatsoever.

Adrianna would've invited Steve but she knew the weekend was his designated chore day. He wasn't a messy person to begin with so he didn't have to do much. But she understood why he put it off until the weekend to mop and sweep and dust. In all honesty she was surprised the Captain willingly cleaned his apartment like that. It was also his grocery day. Steve absolutely abhorred shopping for anything but groceries even more so. The prices often concerned him, even though he had the money for it the cost of food was astounding to him. It also didn't help that there was a lot of groceries around to choose from. But Adrianna had helped him the last couple times so surely he could do it on his own.

She left the tower, telling Jarvis to tell Steve what she up to and that she'd be back in an hour. Adrianna walked down the street but once she reached the park she picked up the pace, jogging wholeheartedly. The release of energy felt good. She pushed all her thoughts away as she went down the path past couples and families that were enjoying the warm, sunny day together. The sun beat on her bare shoulders and face. She could hear her sneakers scraping on the pavement with each step she took. Her breaths were fast and hard but she hardly cared. She went around the entire park twice before she finally stopped for a breath. She stood next to a lamppost, trying not to double over from the effort of her exercise.

Adrianna downed a good portion of her water, which thankfully hadn't warmed in the sun just yet. Sweat dripped down her hair, her chest, her back, nearly everywhere. She was about to start a run but someone approached her.

"Did you get my flowers Adrianna?" She couldn't see his face, it was hidden under his baseball cap which was low on his head. His head was turned down, hiding his face for the moment. He stood tall, proud as always.

"Get away from me Malcolm," Her voice was small, pathetic really as she stared at his familiar frame. She gripped her water bottle with shaking hands. Her legs felt like jello.

"Adrianna I just wanna talk with you," He looked up at her now. He wasn't nearly as tall as Steve but he still had that height advantage. He was grinning, appearing to be pleasant. His dark eyes were the only clue to the malice in his soul.

"Well I don't want to talk with you," She shook her head and turned to walk away. He reached and grabbed her wrist, his long fingers wrapped around her arm and his nails dug into her skin.

"Don't run away again Adrianna," He growled. A frown now replaced his smile and he stared at her angrily. He pulled her closer and Adrianna whimpered quietly. She tried to pull her arm free of his grasp but she couldn't.

"Let go of me Malcolm," She pleaded.

"Not until I'm done." He stared down at her and slowly his other hand reached up to her cheek. His fingers stroked along her cheek and her jaw like he used to do whenever he apologized for upsetting her. Adrianna didn't find any comfort in his touch, not anymore.

"I miss you Addi. You and Sadie. I want you to come home," He said, his voice almost pleading. Adrianna didn't fall for it. She felt her resolve harden, allowing her to take courage.

"No Malcolm," Adrianna made her voice as hard as possible. She stared up at him and saw his stunned expression. She had never in her life told him 'no'. He was so stunned she managed to get her arm free. She didn't step back though, instead she decided to stand up to him.

"I'm not going back with you. New York is my home now. And Sadie's. You're not going to bully me anymore."

"You have no right to keep my daughter from me Adrianna," He hissed, anger radiating off his entire being.

"The courts seemed to disagree Malcolm. Now get out of here before I call the police."

"I'm not scared of you Addi," He glared at her and she could truly see how much he hated her with that angered, disgusted look.

"And I'm not scared of you Malcolm. Not anymore." She replied firmly, returning his harsh look. Malcolm stared at her a moment longer and then stalked off. As he walked away he spoke one last time.

"You're going to regret this Adrianna. Just you wait!" He yelled to her.

Adrianna watched him go. She held her breath, only turning around and heading back to the tower when he was out of sight. But certainly not out of mind.

* * *

Steve left his apartment, dreading the fact he was about to go grocery shopping. He hated having to spend so much money of food when in his day it had only cost a fraction of what it cost now. He sighed deeply and paused for a moment. He saw Adrianna coming up the hallway. He smiled but it wore away as she looked up. She looked about ready to cry, her lip was trembling as she came up to her door and started to open it.

"Addi?" Steve came up behind her, softly standing near her.

"Addi what's wrong?" He looked at her, concern weaving through his mind and body. He hated seeing Adrianna upset and even though he had yet to really see her cry he imagined it would painful for the both of them. Her hands were shaking too much to let her type in her pass key.

"He came up to me, at t-the park." She stammered, her voice so quiet Steve almost misunderstood her. Once he comprehended her words he immediately pulled her into a hug. She practically melted against him and he realized she had been fighting to keep herself calm on her way back. He could feel her tears soaking into his shirt. Steve numbly entered her pass code and walked them into her apartment. Once inside he went back to comforting her, away from anyone (particularly Tony's) prying eyes.

"Shhh... its okay Addi. Everything's alright," He whispered, hugging her close.

"He-He grabbed my arm and I-I was so scared. I told him I wasn't but I really was." Adrianna's words came out in a rush, muffled by her boyfriend's chest. Steve heard every word though and frowned at the fact Malcolm had the nerve to even touch her. He tightened his hold on her and rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"Oh Addi... you don't have to be scared anymore. I've got you. But I'm so proud of you."

"Why?" She asked, looking up. Her brows were furrowed over her puffy eyes.

"Because you stood up to him. Not many people would've done that Addi," He tucked back a lock of her dark hair and smiled comfortingly. Adrianna still didn't seem to understand but she accepted it anyways. She tipped her head into his touch and slowly began to calm down.

"How about you go shower and I'll make us something to eat, deal?" He suggested. Adrianna slowly nodded and pulled away from him. He watched her walk into her room and just a moment later the shower started running. Steve rake his hand through his hair and sighed deeply. He walked into the kitchen and started cooking, all the while trying to control his anger. Malcolm had come up to her. He'd threatened her, not just verbally but physically as well by grabbing her arm like that. He'd upset Adrianna on purpose. He'd have to pay for that, somehow.

Steve would make sure of it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, if I calculated this correctly, Steve and Addi first met around... 16 or so weeks ago (in the story thanks to my next jump). Things moved so quickly but I love it haha. I hope you all have too and don't mind my constant skipping around. Going day by day just... well it kinda bores me. If you'd guys like me to try it though let me know!**

**And... I got the idea for our next character from a tumblr user. She is nezquick48, she has an awesome headcanon for this character and I felt that would be a realistic situation for him. You'll see it in the third section of this chapter ;)**

**Updates will be a little sporadic lately, I'm sorry. Its just difficult to have the attention span to sit down and think about what will happen next. But that seems the only way I'm able to do it.**

I hope you all like the last bit of this chapter, I'm not entirely certain about it but hopefully it'll work well.  


**Accio: I KNOW RIGHT? And I guess Malcolm isn't in his right mind at all.**

**Guest: THANK YOU SO MUCH. You get a cookie anonymous reviewer.**

**Red Dove: HMMM a fight you say... I will definitely have Cap give him a piece of his mind, don't you worry.**

**Cara Tala: Isn't he though? Gah I almost can't take it haha. Tony and Steve will definitely be making him pay. And thank you so much!**

**Cerulean: Really? Thank you! I really appreciate it!**

**Crashqueen18: Thank you! I can't help the fluff haha.**

**ks90: Thank you and I hope this is soon enough :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. This is getting repetitive... and humiliating haha.**

* * *

Two months went by without another sighting of Malcolm. He called only twice during those eight weeks, one of those days being on Sadie's birthday. She was 16 months old now and the summer was slowly giving way to fall, first with the leaves and then with the chill that permeated the air. More people began wearing knit sweaters and scarves and caps and even gloves. They walked around in the latest fall fashions or in hand me downs doing what they could to avoid the bite autumn was bringing like it was some sort of creature.

Adrianna had no idea what Malcolm was planning but the constant worry was hard to ignore. It lingered in her fingertips and deep in her skull, throbbing as a constant reminder that he was waiting for the opportune time to attack. The only times she ignored her worries were with her family. The Avengers (including Thor who visited Earth once, sometimes twice a month) and her father came around about three times a week, all helping the harried woman to relax and let go of her fears. They helped her feel safe. In their care Adrianna knew she wouldn't come to harm and especially not Sadie.

Steve came by more often of course, often just hanging out with his "two favorite girls". Little by little he begun spending more and more time in the apartment with them both, often returning very late to his own apartment. One day Adrianna had actually decided he should just move in with her and Sadie.

_"You practically live here already Steve, I think you should just... stay." She said as she folded some clothes and put them in her dresser. Steve was keeping his eyes on her rather then the laundry she had dumped on her bed._

_"Adrianna, I don't know about that." Though he wasn't awkward about being alone with Adrianna in either apartment anymore, he still had the manners his mother had ingrained in him._

_"Steve, you hardly even use your apartment now. You even have your stuff spilling into my apartment." He seemed to try and formulate a response but it died rather quickly. Slowly he nodded, she had a point._

_"Alright."_

_"Steve why don't you listen? Y- Wait did you just say 'alright'?" Adrianna looked up at him, astounded he'd given in so quickly. He'd been so childish on other things, like trying some new food and learning how to use the television._

_"Yeah, I did. You have a point and besides, we're not in the forties anymore. I forget that sometimes." He rubbed the back of his neck softly, nervously._

_"I don't want you to forget the forties Steve. I don't want to change you or make you do anything you're uncomfortable with. I want you and if you don't wanna do this then-" He cut her off with a gentle kiss and then smiled as he pulled away._

_"Thanks Addi. I'll be right back."_

_"Where are you going?" She asked, still in a slight daze as she held a shirt in her fists. Steve had really come a long way out of his shell. Adrianna was often impressed with the progress he'd made, surprised even. He'd been set in his ways for so long, she liked his ways but to see him adapting was a unique experience._

_"To get my stuff." He grinned as he exited the doorway._

The apartment felt so much more safer with Steve actually living in it. In fact, it even helped Adrianna shove her worries aside. Adrianna knew where he kept everything. He kept his clothes in the same dresser and closet in the bedroom. He kept his gym things in the laundry room next to the dryer. He had placed some gifts from his friends alongside hers. The vases in the apartment were never devoid of plant life, even before he moved in but now they had more vases and so more room for foliage.

They shared the same kitchen, the same living room, the same bedroom. They slept together but not in the sense that most people thought of. (Both of them had agreed to wait for that.) No, the couple simply lay in bed together and slept. They would talk most of the night away until each others voices lulled them to sleep, until their warmth engulfed them both. Adrianna had missed simply sleeping beside someone, hearing a caring voice all night and waking up to his warmth in the mornings. It was like heaven for her. She and he woke around the same time, Steve seemed to sense whenever she was waking and would wake himself up because of it. He smiled every morning and told her how pretty she looked and how much he'd miss her while she was at work. Contrary to Stark's beliefs Steve was quite the romantic. When asked how he became that way he simply said Bucky must've rubbed off on him.

It was those things that kept Adrianna sane these past two months. Without Steve she was sure she'd have gone mad. Thankfully today it was a Friday so Adrianna would be able to simply relax and enjoy her weekend. She smiled as she left the tower, things were looking up. She hoped anyways.

After she had made a quick stop at the grocery store and even the flower shop that Steve frequented Adrianna headed back to their apartment, hoping that he would like the flowers she'd picked up and the dinner she intended on making.

* * *

Steve sat in the apartment with Sadie in his lap, waiting for the young girl's mother to come home. He smiled as he bounced his knee, letting Sadie enjoy the up and down motions. She squealed in a fit of laughter, trusting his larger hands wouldn't let her tumble down to the ground as they were securely wrapped around her pudgy body. Steve chuckled as her hands slapped his knee in excitement, her eyes up on the TV which was tuned into her favorite show which happened to be Dora the Explorer. The captain hardly understood why children liked watching this show but he went through it for the little girl who had easily stolen his heart.

Steve could hear knocking on the door, so he set Sadie down on the couch and looked to her. She was old enough to understand their words, according to Adrianna's parenting books that she skimmed through occasionally. Steve believed it too. You could tell Sadie to do something and she'd go do it, especially if she got praised for it. The little girl lived for praise. She beamed up at the super soldier and for the billionth time Steve felt his heart swell.

"Stay here Sadie. Don't move, I'll be right back." Sadie didn't really respond but Steve kissed her forehead anyways and walked to the door. Sadie stayed put, her attention more on the TV than the door which received regular visitors. She'd only turn to the door if she heard a familiar voice, like her mother or grandpa or even the Avengers.

Steve opened the door and almost felt his legs give away. Behind the door was someone he never thought he'd see ever again, smiling as though he'd just seen him yesterday.

* * *

When Adrianna returned she keyed in the code and then entered the apartment, groceries hanging off her arms in their canvas bags that she preferred shopping with and flowers in hand. The red, orange, gold, and pink blooms represented patriotism which she found to be rather fitting for the American soldier.

"Hey Steve, sorry I'm late I went to the store and..." The words died on her lips as she saw Steve was sitting on the couch with Sadie and another man, about middle aged with light brown hair, was sitting in a wheelchair nearby.

"Uh, honey who's this?" Adrianna went into the kitchen, her brows furrowed. She set the flowers in a vase and put some water in it. She set them in the middle of the table and then put the groceries on the counter. She walked back over to her boyfriend and daughter, standing near the well dressed man and keeping next to Steve.

"Hello Ms. Harding. I'm Agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD." The man extended his hand to her. Adrianna's face creased into confusion as she shook the man's hand.

"Phil Coulson? But... Steve said... You can't be Phil." The more she looked though the more she began to realize he was indeed Agent Coulson. She'd seen plenty of pictures of him thanks to her friends. Her eyes widened softly.

"How? I mean, you died didn't you?" Adrianna looked down at Sadie as she tugged her mom's shirt. Adrianna took the baby from Steve and the soldier glanced up at her. He shrugged, patting the couch for her to sit beside him.

"I don't know, Agent Coulson was just going to explain that to me." He looked back at Phil. Adrianna could see how shaken he was. His fingers wouldn't stop tapping his knees and his face was noticeably paler. Steve had felt a fair amount of guilt due to Phil's "death". All of the Avengers had, even Tony and Natasha though they never admitted it. Adrianna took her seat beside him and held Sadie in her lap. The little girl softly babbled away to her mother all the words she could possibly know of at this moment.

"Fury and I faked my death because you needed the push. Banner was right, you weren't a team right then. You needed something to push you to work together but we weren't sure what. When I got stabbed by Loki, Fury came and we decided that faking my death was the best shot we had at saving the world." Phil explained this all rather calmly, looking at the couple placidly. Adrianna actually caught a small smile aimed towards Sadie, not even a SHIELD agent could resist her baby girl.

"It makes sense," Adrianna responded first, to both mens' surprise.

"What?" Steve looked at his girlfriend, brows furrowed. He almost looked hurt.

"Phil and Fury did the right thing. I know it hurt you guys but... you wouldn't have banded together like that if they hadn't done it." Adrianna knew about every fight the team had had. Steve had expressed regret just recently for those fights, he'd worried that if they hadn't spent their time fighting then Phil wouldn't have had to die. Steve and Adrianna simply looked at each other for a minute, Steve silently expressing to her his feelings and Adrianna simply trying to comfort him. She rested her hand on his knee, holding Sadie with her other arm. Coulson cleared his through to gather their attention again.

"I was sent here to present the Captain with a mission. We, uh, figured it'd be best if you handled this." Coulson handed the super soldier the folder that he'd had resting on his lap and looked to them both seriously.

"Fury and I were made aware of your situation through Agent Romanov. If Captain Rogers here accepts this mission we can make sure you'll have stepped up security." Phil looked at Adrianna as he spoke and waited for her answer.

"I don't think I'll need the extra security but thank you. It really means a lot to me that we've got so many people looking out for us." Adrianna smiled genuinely, small as the action was.

"Actually I might feel better if you did take the extra security Addi," Steve looked at his girlfriend gently. He hadn't opened the folder yet, Adrianna knew he'd look it over once Phil left.

"Steve, we'll be okay. We have Tony, Pepper, Tasha, Clint, Thor. Everyone, including Jarvis." Adrianna pointed out. He still seemed skeptical and she sighed gently.

"How about we discuss this more later?" She tried. Steve finally nodded and looked at Coulson.

"I'll come back tomorrow morning. If you do accept this mission sir, make sure you're packed and ready to go." The Agent slowly began wheeling himself towards the door. Steve got up to try and help him but Phil waved him off.

"Its alright Captain, I've got it." He smiled up to his hero. "I have to go talk with Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts, If you need anything while I'm still in the tower feel free to call." He looked towards Adrianna.

"That goes for both of you."

Even though Phil didn't help with his chair, Steve still moved and opened the door for him. The two talked for a minute longer and then Adrianna heard the door close. Steve came back and sat down beside his girlfriend again. He stared at the folder but didn't thumb through it just yet. Adrianna knew he was facing a tough decision.

"How about we make dinner Steve, you and me? You can look at the folder later," She suggested, rubbing his knee encouragingly. Steve slowly nodded and kissed her temple.

"That sounds good." He smiled just slightly and the couple, Sadie in her mother's arms, got up to start cooking.

* * *

Later that night after dinner, showers for all (though Sadie had a bath since she was still little), and a bedtime story for Sadie Adrianna and Steve sat on their bed together. The folder was spread open and revealing its contents. Their were pictures and important documents from SHIELD, all depicting one person: The Winter Soldier. Adrianna leaned on Steve and peered at the photo in his hand. His face was white as a sheet and his hand was shaky. She squinted at the picture and looked at Steve.

"Steve, what's wrong?" Her voice was quiet so she didn't disturb her sleeping daughter. Steve was silent for a long time, Adrianna was beginning to turn away when he finally responded.

"I-Its Bucky." He whispered, staring at the picture. Steve's eyes were glassy and his jaw tight. He was fighting the emotions building up, the memories his friend's face was bringing back to light.

"Bucky?" Adrianna looked at the photo and frowned softly. She looked back at the other pictures, one SHIELD had of Bucky when he'd joined the army. Comparing the two she saw that it truly was Bucky.

"But how?" She couldn't understand. Had his death been faked too? But why? And how could he even have lived this long and still look the same?

"It doesn't say." He shook his head in disbelief. "All they know is he's being used as, as some sort of weapon. Bucky wouldn't do that willingly Adrianna, I know he wouldn't." He was clenching his hands tightly as he spoke.

"I know Steve, I know." Adrianna assured. She gently encased one of his hands with both of hers and looked up at her boyfriend firmly.

"That's why you have to go, okay? You have to go rescue him. Sadie and I will be okay, he needs you right now more than we do." She stared until he tore his eyes off the picture and onto her face. Steve finally nodded and let out a deep, troubled breath.

"Let's get you packed up and then get some sleep." Adrianna knew the sleep thing would be easier said than done though, they'd have an easier time wrangling up Tony and getting him to wear some off brand cologne. Steve nodded again, too emotionally unstable to trust his voice. Together they found a decent sized bag and packed up whatever clothes he may need, most of them suited for colder weather. No doubt Fury would have heavier clothes for him to wear though along with his uniform. They packed up his bathroom kit and Adrianna secretly stashed away a photo they'd taken as a family recently. It pictured her, Sadie, Steve, and David.

Back in bed, Steve and Adrianna turned out the lights. Steve lay closer to Adrianna than usual that night, hugging her close and tightly. His body was tense and his breaths told her that he was still wide awake. Adrianna wrapped her own slender arms around him and rubbed his back.

"Everything will be okay Steve, I promise..."

* * *

The next morning Adrianna had Sadie on her hip as she stood with Steve, waiting for Phil to come and whisk the soldier away on a mission. Sadie was as restless as Steve was, mumbling incoherent things as she pieced together something was happening. Adrianna tried her best to assure Sadie all was well while she also tried to calm Steve down too. He was pacing, back and forth from the kitchen to the couch and back again.

Only when the Agent let himself in did he stop. Steve stood at attention, his army background shining through at the automatic action. Coulson and another agent, a woman whose name tag said Maria Hill, walked inside. Coulson was wearing the same suit as last night, or a matching one, and Maria was as well. Maria was very pretty and had her dark hair pulled back in a bun with her bangs framing her lightly tanned face. She walked in like she was in charge, striding alongside her fellow agent confidently.

Sadie retreated into her mom's shoulder, watching the pair with wary eyes. Adrianna rubbed her daughter's back soothingly. Steve looked at the pair, standing near his girlfriend and wrapping his arm protectively around her shoulder. Sadie's hand came up and clutched his finger.

"I see you're ready to go Captain. Ms. Harding, this is Maria Hill. Agent Hill, I believe you and the Captain know each other already?" Hill and the Captain both nodded.

"Yes, we do. Captain," Maria nodded her head to Steve.

"Agent Hill," Steve did the same. Adrianna looked at Coulson as he spoke again.

"Agent Hill will be staying in the tower while Captain Rogers is gone."

"If you need anything or if something's going on, you can contact me anytime Ms. Harding." Maria spoke kindly, but there was an authority in her voice that Adrianna found intriguing. She eve appreciated it. Clearly Natasha wasn't the only strong woman on the SHIELD force. Adrianna nodded to the Agent.

"You can call me Adrianna Agent Hill," She didn't like formalities, "You too Agent Coulson."

"We'll give you a minute to say your goodbyes." Phil and Maria both gave slight smiles and left the room. Maria kept pace with Phil as he wheeled himself away. He obviously wouldn't be staying with Steve in Russia with what Loki had done to the brave man.

Steve looked at his girlfriend and her daughter and hugged them both tight.

"I won't be gone long, I promise. I'll be back soon. Don't you dare hide anything from Agent Hill Addi. I swear I'll turn the plane around if he contacts you and you don't tell her." He said into her ear. His voice was strong but soft, laced with his protective instincts.

"I won't, I promise. We'll be okay, just... come back alright? In one piece?" Adrianna looked up at Steve with glossy eyes. He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I promise." He didn't like making all these promises but he'd be sure to keep each and every one of them. He smiled gently and faced Sadie. She seemed confused as to what was going on, why her mom and Steve were so... sad.

"Be good for your mommy Sadie bear, I'll be back soon, okay?" He kissed her forehead too. Sadie frowned as Steve began gathering his things and walking to the door. She strained to reach his retreating form.

"D-Dad..dy" Sadie whimpered, her hands grappling at the air in front of her. Adrianna's hand flew to her mouth, struggling to hold back a sob welling up in her throat. Steve paused and whipped around, staring at Sadie in disbelief.

"Dad-dy!" She tried again, watching Steve desperately. The soldier set his things down and rushed back to the pair. He took Sadie in his arms and hugged her close. Sadie clutched his shirt and whimpered again. Steve took Adrianna in his other arm, still looking down at Sadie.

"Did she call me..." He couldn't formulate his thought and Adrianna only nodded in response, just as surprised.

"Dad-dy," Sadie's little voice broke Steve's heart. He kissed her head, little wisps of hair tickling his nose.

"I have to go Sadie, but I'll be back soon." He said gently to her. The little girl faced him with tears tracking down her flushed cheeks.

"Dad-dy?"

"Yeah, daddy will be back soon." He smiled gently, his voice husky from the sadness welling in his chest and looked at Adrianna. She peered up at him with much the same face as Sadie and his chest felt like it was in a vice. He kissed Adrianna softly, hugging them both a moment longer and then handed the baby back to her mom.

"Be safe you two," He parted from them and grabbed his back and the folder. He left the apartment with a heavy feeling engulfing his legs, making him feel as though they were filled with lead. He would come back, for the both of them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks everyone for taking the time to read and review and follow and all that jazz. You're all amazing! And again thanks to nezquick48 (she also runs a questioncoulson tumblr) for letting me use her headcanon (Phil being wheelchair bound). It feels really realistic to me considering he was backstabbed by Loki. (literally). I'm sorry this is so late I've been busy and not feeling well and just had no clue what to write. (im so full of excuses huh?)**

**So unsure about this chapter but hopefully it'll live up to everyone's expectations. I'll definitely have more character development for Bucky soon. I just really had something I wanted to do before then as you shall see XD**

**The Red Dove: OMG YAY! Thanks so much!**

**Tenebris: Oh really? I didn't wanna make anyone nearly cry haha, but thank you I'm glad you liked it.  
**  
**Liana: I couldn't resist! And I love him too, he's adorable. Guess we'll wait and see!**

**fictionaddict24: Thank you very much!**

**Cerulean89: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter :D**

**Marmite Jones: Oh really? I feel so accomplished and giddy. Thank you I'm so glad you liked this chapter.**

**Accio: YAY IM GLAD YOU LIKED IT.**

**Torilovesu: Aw thank you, she is isn't she?**

**Cara Tala: Don't worry, they live in the tower now. Sorry for any confusion there, my bad XD Thank you for reading and reviewing again darling I love it. And I'm glad you liked that chapter!**

**LazySmurf: Oh my gosh thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Sigh I still don't own anything more than my characters. Also the Phil in a wheelchair headcanon is thanks to nezquick and the split personality thing for James/Bucky is thanks to the questionbuckybarnes tumblr blogger :)  
**

* * *

The first few days went by in a blur. Adrianna spent most of her time consoling her daughter, taking care of herself and Sadie, working and generally keeping herself busy. She found that keeping herself busy kept her from thinking about Steve. Of course, thoughts of him still flitted into her mind but they weren't to the point it made her sick with worry or loneliness. It was the night and waking up in the morning that were the most hard for her. Going to sleep after practically two months of sleeping with Steve's arms around her was a difficult adjustment and waking up was just as difficult. She'd felt like crying the first morning but had managed not to. Steve wouldn't want her sobbing while he was gone and she wouldn't let it happen either.

Friday came with no word from Steve on how his trip was going. Adrianna didn't expect anything from him but still, a sign that he was alive would be appreciated. She spent a good ten minutes willing her phone to ring, causing her to forget she was supposed to leave soon. So Adrianna rushed around her apartment, getting Sadie dressed and herself ready to meet with her father. David wanted to discuss something important and Adrianna felt she and her dad would be better able to discuss it alone. By the time she finished putting her earrings in she was out of breath. Glancing down to Sadie, Adrianna smiled and crouched down in front of her standing daughter.

"Okay Sadie bear," Adrianna dressed her with the nickname Steve had entitled her with so many weeks ago. "Mommy has to go to now Sadie."

"No," She shook her head and pouted up at her. Adrianna smiled just a little bit, amused by her daughter's antics but still feeling guilty about having to leave her. She took Sadie's small hands in her own.

"Its okay honey, I'll be home soon and guess who's gonna play with you today?" Sadie looked at her skeptically and quizzically. Adrianna smiled and stood, lifting Sadie onto her hip in the process.

"Bruce," Adrianna finally answered as she grabbed her purse and headed to the door. Sadie finally grinned and gasped in surprise.

"Boose?" Sadie seemed to have a little crush on the awkward scientist that everyone found amusing and quite cute, especially Tony since he could tease Banner about it.

"Ahuh," Adrianna nodded and chuckled gently as she heard a knocking on her door. Together the pair went over to the door and upon opening it Sadie happily smiled and held her hands out to the man before her.

"Boose!" Bruce laughed and gently took her from Adrianna.

"Hey Sadie." He tapped her nose and looked at the young girl's mother. Adrianna smiled as the two quickly exchanged a small hug and hello.

"You sure you don't mind watching her?" Adrianna asked. She really wanted to get out of the apartment though, for something other than work which only took her a few floors up in the tower. Lunch with her dad would be just what she needed and exactly what Steve would want her to do. He didn't like her being cooped up in the house.

"Yup, and Maria's just across the hall if Sadie and I run into trouble." Bruce assured, smiling slightly. He wasn't so shy and awkward around his friend anymore, though Bruce still had his moments. Adrianna nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Bruce, I really appreciate it. I made her lunch, its in the fridge and there's also snacks in the cupboard if she gets hungry again. And of course there's stuff for you too." She explained, anxiously looking at her friend.

"Got it, now go on. Don't keep your dad waiting Addi we'll be fine." He urged and stepped aside to let her out. Adrianna nodded and thanked him again. She gave Sadie a kiss and promised to be back soon.

"Be good for Uncle Bruce, okay?" She requested of Sadie. Sadie nodded and waved to her mother as Bruce chuckled and she walked off.

* * *

Steve's mission had gone by pretty well so far. He, Clint, and Natasha had infiltrated the enemy's base and were going down the halls in search for the room they kept Bucky in. Once they found Bucky and got him out safely, Fury and a special team were to storm in by force and apprehend anyone they could catch and rescue anyone else they found trapped inside. Along the way they'd encountered a few of the guards but dispatched them easily enough not to be detected yet. Before they'd knocked one of them out they'd been told what room to look for. Natasha was pretty persuasive and not just in the way you'd think. She'd threatened to do things to that man that had made Steve feel a little faint.

Finally they reached the right room and Steve stared at the large metal door. Inside was a blueish glow, probably from the lighting system. Clint and Natasha looked up at the super soldier and Clint spoke quietly.

"You go inside, we'll keep watch." Steve nodded and took the card Clint handed to him. It was one of the guard's identity passes and Steve swiped it in the slot next to the door. The machine beeped in approval and glowed green briefly, granting him access. The door unlocked and Steve slowly peered inside, his shield held tightly. Natasha and Clint stood watch and Steve entered the room. It looked empty save for the table that a partially clothed man was strapped to.

Steve neared the man and as he did he could clearly see it was Bucky lying there in the stainless steel. One of his arms was missing, replaced with some robotic metal arm. Steve swallowed tightly, his friend looked pale and tired. He had a few scars on his body that Steve didn't remember ever being there. He walked up and unstrapped his friend from the table. As he worked the last buckle Steve could hear a small groan.

Bucky was waking up, his head hurt and his chest felt tight as he breathed in. He didn't know where he was at and he felt... angry. He clenched his fists and slowly opened his eyes. As he sat up he saw a man standing at the foot of the cold table. A strangely dressed man who was looking at him in mixture of emotions that James quickly identified. Fear, sadness, anger and something else he couldn't put his finger on. He didn't know who this man was though so immediately the strangely dressed person was a threat.

Bucky scrambled off the table and backed up against a wall.

"Bucky?" Steve looked at his friend,wondering why he seemed so... scared. Why was he afraid of him? His friend also seemed confused.

"Who are you? My name's not Bucky. Its James." He shook his head, scared. He couldn't remember anything, nothing except the pain and it angered him to have undergone it. Why hadn't this man released him before all the pain?

"I-Its me, Steve." The soldier pulled off his mask/helmet, revealing his face to his long lost friend. His brother really. Didn't Bucky know who he was?

"Steve..." James looked at the man, staring at him intently. His brows furrowed as he fought hard to remember. When it clicked he felt a surge of anger and walked up to the soldier before him. He didn't really remember Steve, not the way he should. Steve missed his friend's anger and was readying to hug him and help him out. he didn't see Bucky's fist coming in for a hit.

Steve stumbled back from the force and he clutched his jaw, too stunned to do anything else. Thankfully it'd been Bucky's human fist that had hit him.

"W-What was that for?" He stared at Bucky in shock. Why'd he just punch him? What was wrong?

"For leaving Bucky alone in the cold." He growled, stepping back away from Steve. The Captain was too shocked to respond.

"I-I don't know who you are but your Bucky sure does. I remember he lay in the cold for so long, calling for you like you'd come back for him. He had so much you'd come rescue him. But you never did!"

Steve stared at Bu-James, stared at the anger blazing on his friend's face. He felt immense guilt swell up in his chest and he switched his jaw as he tried to figure out what to do.

"I-I'm sorry... Bucky he... He fell down there and... I'm so sorry." Steve felt tears well in his eyes but he didn't dare let them fall. James stared back at him, cold and angry. It was like he was a whole other person.

"I know I probably can't ever make it up to you but I came here to rescue Bucky. Whether you like it or not. I'll do everything I can to make it up to him, to you but right now we have to get out of here." Steve stepped towards his friend. Bucky frowned and raised his fist again, untrusting of Steve. The hero didn't flinch, just waited for the hit to come, bracing himself. James paused, staring at him inquisitively.

A flash of a memory flitted across his mind. A scrawny kid too dumb to run away from a fight. The memory was gone in an instant but James slowly put his arm down anyways. He licked his lips and looked down, away from the man before him.

Natasha poked her head in. "Uh, Captain we've got a little trouble coming our way."

Steve looked at her and then his friend. James looked back up at the Captain and slowly nodded. He would gladly run into the line of fire with this man, whoever he was.

* * *

Adrianna walked into the restaurant and spotted her dad sitting at a table. He was sitting with another woman, someone closer in age to him and she didn't recognize her. She had light brown hair which was graying towards the top but she looked nice for her age. Adrianna slowly walked over when her dad spotted her and waved her over. Something about the pair's body language made her feet feel like lead.

"Hey kiddo, I was beginning to worry you wouldn't show up. Everything okay?" David got up and hugged Adrianna.

"Yeah everything's fine, I was just running a little late." David accepted her answer and smiled as he took his seat again. Adrianna sat next to her dad and looked at the woman before her.

"Oh, silly me. I forgot to introduce you two. Addi, this is Linda and Linda this is my daughter Adrianna." David smiled as the two women exchanged handshakes and greetings.

Adrianna had a feeling she knew where this was going. All the excuses her dad made to leave, the days he couldn't visit because he was busy, and her favorite was the cat that he never had in the first place. By the end of lunch she was anxious and was waiting for her dad to break the news to her because she surely couldn't do it herself.

"Adrianna, darling, I-We have something to tell you." David held one of Linda's hands and one of Adrianna's. Her palm felt clammy and she could only imagine it didn't feel nice to hold. Her father hardly cared though and looked at her like he normally did, with the same fatherly love he had for all these years.

"Linda and are dating and have been for awhile now." Obviously he still thought she didn't know and on the inside that knowledge soothed Adrianna for some reason. Probably because he was still the same person she'd known all her life.

"I... I don't really know what to say to that," She really didn't. Adrianna hadn't expected her dad to be with anyone after mom had passed away and now that he was... She didn't know quite how to feel. She felt happy for her dad, knowing he'd been lonely without her mother. But she also felt sad, as though that part of her life were getting packed up in a box to be forgotten forever. Was that how Steve had felt trying to move on from Peggy?

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to dear," Linda was kind enough, speaking gently to Adrianna. David rubbed his daughter's hand.

"I mean, I'm happy that you're happy I just... Its a lot to take in you know?" Adrianna felt pressure in her chest. She felt sad and didn't want her father to know.

"I-I have to go. I'll be right back." Adrianna got up and walked into the bathroom. Inside she scrambled to pull herself together. She had held it together all week she could manage one more day couldn't she?

She sniffled and dabbed her eyes. Linda opened the door and came inside.

"Adrianna, can I say something?" She walked up to the younger woman and Adrianna nodded. They were both adults and should be able to talk together a such.

"You don't have to listen but I'd like you to know I'm not going to try and replace your mother. That's not what I want to do. I'd really like to get to know you and be your friend first if that's okay with you? I'm not going to force a relationship upon you dear." Linda held her hand and smiled gently. Adrianna looked at the older woman and nodded softly.

"I'd like that. I guess... I've had a rough week and you and dad kinda sprung this on me." She dabbed her eyes again. "And I'm glad dad has someone now. I know he was lonely, even with me and Sadie around."

"He never stops talking about you two, he loves you a lot. Don't ever forget that Adrianna, you and she have a big spot in that heart of his. And your mother still does too."

"Yeah, I know." Adrianna was beginning to feel better. Knowing her dad hadn't forgotten her mom made her relax.

"Come on, I think David's getting worried. Two women chatting in the bathroom is never a good thing." They both shared a small laugh and walked out together. Adrianna still wasn't entirely sure about this but the least she could do was try. For her father and for herself. He wasn't the only one who needed to carry on.

* * *

After lunch and retrieving Sadie from Bruce Adrianna felt drained. She didn't know what to do with herself after Bruce had left and she'd put Sadie down for a nap so she simply sat on the couch and thought. Could she sit back and let Linda and her father continue their relationship? She finally nodded to that one. Adrianna has been and always would be a daddy's girl and she'd rather die than make her father unhappy. He'd been lonely and miserable when her mother had died and now he seemed happier, full of life and Adrianna wouldn't trade it for the world.

She also wondered where Steve was. Was he on his way back? Would Fury call so she could rush out of the tower and greet Steve just as he arrived? She couldn't wait to see her boyfriend again and she knew neither could Sadie. Besides, she wanted to meet this friend of his. Bucky had been Steve's best friend since childhood, his protector and brother through thick and thin. Adrianna knew Bucky would fit right in to their extended family and couldn't wait to see him in person.

Breaking her from her thoughts she heard a knock on her door. Adrianna got up and walked over to the door. She didn't bother checking to see who it was and instead opened it. As she did a cloth was pressed to her face and the figure looming in front of her shoved his way inside while still holding the sweet smelling cloth to her nose and mouth.

Her vision swam and she cried out but the noise was slurred and muffled by the blue cloth. The man's arm draped around her back as he hurriedly began lowering to the ground. He looked down at her and grinned, laying her down gently like he actually cared when in the back of her mind she knew he didn't.

"Sweet dreams Addi," His voice teased as she closed her eyes. The last thing she heard was Sadie whimpering the door closing.

* * *

Steve looked at James, Bucky, James as he lay unconscious in the seat next to him. He'd been waking and falling back to sleep for hours now. Sometimes he was James, the Winter Soldier, and sometimes he was... sometimes he seemed to remember Steve and would smile before passing out again. Natasha had explained she knew who this man was but never knew he was Steve's friend. She'd never been told or bothered to look him up in the SHIELD files and though Steve initially had been disturbed he forgave her. It wasn't her fault Bucky was like this right now.

She also explained that Bucky had been tortured, his memory wiped probably hundreds of times with false memories implanted, and forced to kill people for a living. Clint was stoic as she explained this but he rubbed his best friend's knee the entire time she had spoken to Steve about it, comforting her and giving her strength. Steve wished he had someone around to comfort him, but she was back at home. He let out a small sigh and listened as the pilot spoke.

"Ten minutes until landing."

Just ten more minutes. He could last ten more minutes here, couldn't he? Steve rubbed his face and looked to Bucky again as Natasha and Clint talked about an old mission together. He didn't mind them, the two friends needed to wind down after their trip and he wouldn't deny them that. They'd helped him find his friend again.

Bucky lifted his head and squeezed his eyes tight, groaning. He opened them slowly afterward, adjusting gradually to the light while trying not to throw up.

"S-Steve?" He looked to the soldier, spying his blond haired friend and grinning stupidly when he did. Steve looked at him and smiled back.

"Hey, B-Bucky..." He wasn't sure who he was talking to right now. Bucky's eyes brightened at the nickname though so he eased and Steve fought the urge to yell in triumph.

"You idiot." Bucky laughed and grinned.

"Jerk." Steve muttered and the two both shared another laugh. Natasha and Clint looked on and both let the two have their moment of friendship together uninterrupted.

By the time they made it back to Stark Tower Bucky was caught up on how Steve survived and vaguely how he was still around. Everyone was still reluctant to explain much at the moment so he allowed himself to be in the dark for the time being. Maybe it was for the best, for now anyways.

Steve lead Bucky inside the tower, both the friends had their arms slung over each others shoulders since Bucky was having difficulty walking right now. Steve looked around the lobby though and his heart plummeted. SHIELD agents milled around with one in particular walking up to him and Bucky. Maria looked at Steve with a downcast expression.

Before she could speak Adrianna spotted Steve and looked up at him. Her sad, no depressed, expression made his chest ache as she ran up to him. Bucky wisely stumbled back and Adrianna crashed into Steve's chest. His arms quickly encircled her waist and Adrianna cried against him.

"Addi, what's going on? What happened?" As he spoke, Phil wheeled over from where Adrianna had originally sat. Her response completely shattered his heart.

"H-He took her..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Apologizing for Bruce, David, and Linda just being... there near the end. I kinda forgot about them (accidentally) and its late and my eyes are tired so... forgive me? And I wanna keep writing for you guys but I'm tired and can hardly focus on the screen so I'm cutting it off here. Please be as critical as you want, I apologize if it sucks...  
**

**LianaDare8: They'll do their best, don't lose hope!**

**The Red Dove: Haha well I hope you can survive the confusion for this next chapter :) And really? Awesome I love that name, Sadie's a great name.**

**Accio: OMG Really? You did? I was hoping he'd be alright. And yes I was so excited too, I still am haha. And thanks Accio, I'm glad you liked it. I had the idea of Sadie getting taken for a while now, this was a good time to implement it haha.**

**Dismayed: Oh that was my mistake! I'm sorry, I really didn't calculate how long her shift would be I just sorta picked random numbers. Thanks for pointing it out!**

**Cerulean89: I'm glad you liked it :D**

**Cara Tala: I'll definitely try to keep my updates more regular and haha don't worry he'll get what's coming to him. *coughAvengersravengingSadiec ough***

**bubblegumpop: Really, I did that? Wow, thank you! I feel honored and I'm so glad you're liking my story :)**

**Vampwolf92: Awww thanks! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's. Again, Phil in the wheelchair is from nezquick and Bucky's characterization is on a Bucky rper on tumblr whom I adore very much. Thanks you guys! And oh, by the way, I'm fixing up Adrianna's work schedule. I've already gone to the first chapter and fixed that, and for further reference its from 8am to 5pm (lunch break at 12). I don't think that its altered the story much but let me know if it has ;) (Thanks Dismayed for letting me know!)**

* * *

This had to be a nightmare. It had to be a bad dream that she just couldn't wake up from. She'd wake and see Steve beside her, playing with her long brown hair and hearing Sadie just waking up. They'd all be safe and sound and none of this would be real. But no matter how hard she pinched herself she just couldn't wake up, this was her reality and she was stuck with it. Anxiety churned in her stomach as she wondered if her daughter was okay. She never knew Malcolm to hurt Sadie. He had actually been a little fond of her and never raised his voice to her. But she'd thought she'd known him when they got married and how wrong was she now?

She'd managed not to turn into a blubbering mess the two hours it took Steve to arrive. Tony was busy doting on her and frantically trying to figure out how Malcolm had sneaked his way inside along with the other SHIELD agents and Pepper was consoling her as best she could. Maria and Phil were also trying their best to help, Phil giving her sympathetic glances now and again while he talked to Fury on his phone and gave orders to others. Maria was standing alert during that time, calmly trying to help Adrianna calm down but taking charge along with Phil and Tony to get Sadie back. Adrianna had thanked them for their concern, quietly so her voice wouldn't shake. She'd sat down in the lobby mostly, unable to move or do anything. She was useless to them and she knew it.

The moment she saw Steve though was when she couldn't hold it any longer. All her sadness and fright just burst like a dam and she ran to him for help. Even if Fury and all his men couldn't find her daughter she knew that Steve would. He'd be her rock and they'd all be safe together again. She clung to him like he was her lifeline and in reality he really was. Her fingers gripped the back of his shirt and dug into him as she cried, small sobs wracking her body. When she spoke she could hardly tell it was her own voice, it sounded foreign and strange. The words felt alien.

"H-He took her..."

As she spoke Steve's arms tightened around her and she felt him press his lips to her hair. His body was tense while she just kept her face in his chest, willing her daughter to come back safely.

"We'll get her back Addi," He promised her in a whisper. His voice was strained as he fought his emotions. "I promise we'll get her back and we'll never have to deal with Malcolm ever again."

He turned his attention to Maria and narrowed his eyes. Anger was burning through every inch of his body, melding with the grief he felt. Steve wouldn't lose his temper but he was tempted to. Tony and Pepper were both hurrying over too while Natasha and Clint stood with Bucky and helped the soldier keep balance.

"How did he get in here? You were supposed to keep them safe," He felt rather betrayed. How could they just leave Adrianna and Sadie alone like that? And Steve could feel guilt taking root in his stomach too. He should've been here. If he were there then Malcolm wouldn't have gotten away.

"Fury needed me to tie up some loose ends on another mission. Adrianna assured me that she and Sadie would be fine for the time I'd be gone and Stark's tower was secure. I didn't expect him to just get inside." Maria responded coolly, although when Adrianna glanced up she could tell the woman was feeling small. Before Steve could get another word in Adrianna composed herself enough to speak up.

"I told her it was okay Steve. I actually made her go..." She felt suffocated with all the extra security. Obviously that was a mistake on her part.

"That doesn't-"

"Steve, don't. Just... don't." Adrianna looked up with sad green eyes and when Steve glanced back to her he felt ashamed. He switched his jaw and finally relented, stepping back with his girlfriend.

"What's the plan?" Bucky spoke up, stepping to the group of strangers. He'd heard an earful all about the woman and her daughter and how they'd made his friend so happy when he'd been so down. Bucky felt like he knew them himself with how much Steve had talked about them.

"We're trying to locate Malcolm right now. Thing is he's turned his cell off but we can still track him through security cameras back at the base." Phil explained after he hung up his own phone.

"So we just sit around and wait?" Tony chimed in, irritatedly. It seemed all the Avengers did was sit around until they got a lead, just like with Loki. Pepper rested a hand on his bicep to try and calm him down and he rested his own hand up on hers, clutching it tight.

"Yes. I'm afraid so, but we'll call you the moment we find out anything and we're getting everyone in New York on the lookout for him and Sadie." It was a good thing so many people watched the news lately. The papers wouldn't be out until late tomorrow so they didn't have many options besides television.

Adrianna bit her lip, not wanting to "sit around and wait" again. It was so hard to do nothing while her baby girl was out in the city, away from her. She hardly noticed Steve was taking her to one of the couches in the lobby. He sat down with her and rubbed her back consolingly.

"We'll find her soon Addi," Steve said softly, albeit strained. Adrianna knew he was feeling a lot of anger and most of it was aimed toward himself. She rubbed his own hand with her hands and nodded. Steve always kept his promises.

"Thank you," She rested her head under his and felt more tears stream down her cheeks. Steve wrapped his arms around her and kept her close, whispering soothing words. He didn't know how else to help her but he was glad he was able to.

* * *

Bucky came around after he'd had a nice shower and change of clothes, wearing a bulky sweater to hide his mechanical arm. By the time he returned his friend was holding a sleeping woman in his arms. Adrianna's hair was plastered to her face from her tears and the Captain was brushing it aside. Bucky felt awful as he approached them, wishing he could figure out how to help find the jerk who'd hurt his friends, his family.

"Hey," Bucky spoke softly to Steve and sat down beside him.

"Any news yet?" Bucky shook his head and sighed slowly. The two shared silence for a moment, neither sure what to say. Steve busied himself with stroking his girlfriend's hair, just gently brushing it back while Bucky settled on watching them. Adrianna even seemed at peace when he did that.

"You did great Steve. I'm glad you found her, I was scared that you'd never find someone to put up with you." He smirked just slightly and even saw a grin prick at Steve's own lips.

"Thanks Bucky. I'm surprised myself." Steve felt himself calming down and he sat back a little. As he did Adrianna stirred and he could tell she was beginning to wake up.

"Mhm... Steve?" Adrianna's brows creased as she opened her eyes, unfamiliar with her environment. Steve quickly began soothing her with soft words.

"Its okay Addi, I'm right here. Everything's okay... you're okay."

Bucky smiled gently. Had things changed or what? Steve was hardly able to look at Peggy Carter without blushing and look at him now. Adrianna sat up slowly and it seemed reality crashed in on her. Her eyes were glossy with unshed tears. Adrianna noticed her boyfriend's childhood friend and managed a smile though, pulling up her walls once more.

"Hello. I don't think we've quite met yet." Adrianna brushed her hand over her eyes.

"I don't think so either. I'm James Barnes but the idiot right here calls me Bucky." Steve rolled his eyes at Bucky's antics and simply rubbed his girlfriend's back again to keep her settled. He wanted them to get to know each other, his two best friends. And he didn't want to see his girl crying again. Adrianna giggled and nodded gently.

"I'm Adrianna Harding and that idiot along with everyone else normally call me Addi." She quipped in response.

"Oh I like this one Steve, she's quick." Bucky grinned, glad to see Adrianna's spirits were lifting, even a little bit.

"I like you too Bucky I think we'll get along great." Adrianna nodded sincerely and looked at Steve with a smile.

"Great, I knew I shouldn't have introduced you two," Steve remarked playfully. He slowly got up and stepped away. Adrianna frowned when he did so Steve crouched in front of her and kissed her softly.

"I'll be right back birdie, I promise..." He whispered to her, firmly holding her hands. Adrianna stared at him but slowly nodded and let him go. Steve probably needed to go blow off some steam... She didn't blame him either. Even with all the progress her 40's soldier had made he still needed to go to his gym to release his pent up anger. Bucky watched his friend walk off and then turned back to Adrianna. She needed to keep her mind off her worries, eve if only for a minute.

"Has he ever told you about the time that I crashed a motorcycle into a hospital?"

* * *

Adrianna had predicted correctly. Steve went straight to the gym and after he got his punching bag set up and the tape around his knuckles he went straight to his routine. He threw all his anger into his punch and the bag swayed vigorously to the left. The force of his knuckles hitting the leather felt good, relaxing. Steve threw another punch with his other hand and after that they kept coming and coming. The chains rattled and creaked as he continued throwing punches, despite Tony's attempts to strengthen the chains and the support holding them to the ceiling.

Sweat began forming on his forehead and dripping down the more he continued, the more rigorous his punches and movement became. Steve hadn't actually felt this way in a long time, not since Peggy had reassured him he didn't need to feel obligated towards her. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd feel better after punching Malcolm in the head. Surely that wasn't his best idea but the thought was tempting and so he just kept working his anger out into the bag.

By the time he finished he'd knocked the object off its hinges, but thanks to Stark's system the bag simply unclipped from its hook on the ceiling rather than breaking the chain. Steve practically panted as he stood there, his shoulders hunched. He was tired, both emotionally and physically. And yet the adrenaline running through his system was preventing him from resting. He had to be awake to find Sadie. He just had to.

He down his water in record time and abandoned the gym, deciding he'd clean that up later. Steve went back to their apartment for a shower and change of clothes and once inside he saw some of Sadie's things were around the room. He frowned softly, wondering if Adrianna had brought them out herself in her despair. He picked up the blanket he and everyone else had bought for Sadie and felt his heart clench. He set the blanket aside and hurried into the shower.

When he returned to the lobby he had Sadie's blanket in his hands, folded up so it wasn't so noticeable. He didn't wanna upset his girlfriend but he needed the blanket, he couldn't just leave it behind in their apartment.

Adrianna was laying on the couch with Bucky guarding her. Steve smiled slightly, glad his friend was there for her. He could see Natasha and Clint were nearby too, along with Tony and Pepper. The four were conversing with each other, trying to keep patient as they waited for any news on their missing baby. Steve walked up to Bucky and Adrianna, Adrianna was sound asleep and Steve was a little pleased Bucky had managed that. He slowly unfolded the blanket and draped it over her.

Someone cleared their throat and everyone looked up. David and Linda stood there with Bruce awkwardly off to the side. The scientist had been the unlucky one to pick them both up and seemed relieved to be back though he was still just as bothered as everyone here.

_We're a time bomb..._

Those words rung through Steve's head and he realized Bruce really was right. They were and Malcolm had no idea just what he'd set off.

David and Linda came up to Steve and the Captain shared handshakes with them both. He and Linda both introduced themselves while David looked at his daughter in sadness.

"You'll find her won't you?" He asked Steve, his voice thick as he too fought to keep control. Like father like daughter. Steve nodded to him and rested a hand on the elder Harding's shoulder.

"I promise." He said firmly. Just as he said that Phil and Maria fast tracked their way through the lobby and to them all.

"We've found him. He's at the JFK airport." Phil spoke quickly to the team and they immediately began to band together. Steve noticed Adrianna waking again and hurried to her side. She looked sleepily up at him and saw how anxious he was. She frowned softly.

"What's going on?"

"They found him... Addi I'm goin-"

"No." She shook her head, hurriedly sitting up. The blanket still hung loosely on her shoulders and Adrianna looked to the fabric. She bit her lip, hugging it closer to her body.

"No what?" He asked, confused.

"No to me staying here. I'm going with you." Adrianna stood, clutching the blanket to her chest.

"No, no no no." Steve shook his head fervently.

"Adrianna I can't let you get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt if something happens..." he couldn't deal with that again. He didn't want to lose another friend if Malcolm did something drastic.

"Steve. I know, I understand." Adrianna cupped his cheeks in her hands and stared up at him. "But she's my daughter... My baby. I have to go get her. Please..." Her eyes watered as she spoke and Steve found himself unable to deny her. She was right. Sadie would need her there...

"Okay, okay... Come on we have to get going." He took her hands and lead her out with the rest of the group which included Bucky. He and Steve shared a glance and both seemed to share an unspoken memory between them both...

_"Not without you!"_

Pepper, Bruce (who didn't want to put himself in this high stress environment lest they have another problem to deal with), Linda and David stayed behind all the while hoping they'd return with a happy ending.

* * *

When they got to the airport it was a mess. Loads of people were late for their flights, which was upsetting to them and the traffic was horrific. Many cars were being redirected for the time being so that they could encounter Malcolm with as little people in the area as possible. Right now the flight he was trying to get on was being delayed for the purpose of keeping Malcolm put. From what the other travelers that had called in had said he had Sadie with him and she seemed to be asleep for the time being.

The SHIELD agents infiltrated the terminal, all of them maneuvering through the crowd in plain clothes so they wouldn't stand out. They all kept a subtle eye on Malcolm and Sadie, trying not to alert the man that anything was up. Next came Phil and Maria, the female agent wheeling her partner in casually through the crowds. They took a seat near Malcolm who was too confident to even pare a glance around to see if he'd been caught yet.

Adrianna, Steve, Bucky, Tony, Clint and finally Natasha situated themselves in a sort of circle so that if he tried to bolt he just wouldn't be able to. Adrianna slowly approached Malcolm, alone at first. It'd taken a lot of convincing to Steve to allow him to let it happen this way. But the plan was for her to try and talk Malcolm into giving her Sadie somehow. If things went wrong, everyone was at the ready to help out.

"Malcolm." Adrianna's voice was as strong as she could make it, which thankfully was enough so she didn't stammer.

"Oh hey Addi, I was wondering when you'd show up." He idly rubbed Sadie's back while she slept. Adrianna must've looked surprised at his statement because he spoke again.

"Oh don't be so surprised Adrianna. I knew you'd be looking for me. Probably with help from your boss, right? Maybe even those agents? I saw them coming in and out of the building everyday. I'm not stupid darling. They're here right now, right?" He spoke icily but had a grin like this was a game to him. It most likely was.

"I want my daughter Malcolm," Adrianna switched the subject, not caring if he knew what was up or not.

"Ah ah ah, _our _daughter." He corrected, his brows furrowing. Adrianna didn't feel like playing this game right now. She frowned softly, staring at the man she'd once so loved.

"Give her to me Malcolm. She needs her mother. If you give her to me we can just pretend this never happened. We can both walk away and you can go home and we'll just forget about it." She pleaded softly, desperate for her baby.

"Now we both know that isn't happening honey," Malcolm glared at her and looked at the baby as she began to stir. He hushed her as he stood and turned back to Adrianna whose anxiety was beginning to manifest.

"Malcolm please..." She tried again but he abruptly smacked her cheek. She was too shocked to do anything about it. Most other travelers didn't pay them any attention but Steve felt his blood boiling in his veins. He tried to move forward but Tony held him back.

"Not yet Cap..." He whispered. Steve switched his jaw and breathed in deeply but didn't move just yet. He didn't need to, Natasha was sneaking up behind.

"Listen here you ignorant woman. Either you come with me and the child or... you never see her again." He said quickly, his cold as ice. Adrianna stared at him, searching his dark eyes for a lie. But all she got was the cold, hard truth. He was serious. She bit her lip, debating what to do. Sadie had woken and was whimpering softly to her mom. She was obviously scared, too scared to speak and Adrianna's motherly love took over, leading her to slowly nod.

"Good now le-"

"Give Sadie to her right now or I swear you won't be making it out of here." Natasha said calmly as possible. She had a gun pressed into the man's head and the rest of the SHIELD agents, Barton included, were herding the other people in the terminal well out of range.

Malcolm growled, staying as still as stone. Natasha spoke again, the gun's safety coming off with a resounding click. Adrianna spotted sweat forming on his brow.

"Now." Natasha warned lowly, her eyes harsh. Malcolm slowly handed Sadie over to Adrianna but as he did he also pulled something out of his jacket. Sadie reached for her mother with a small cry. "Mommy!" She wound her arms around Adrianna's neck and Adrianna let out a small laugh of relief, unable to help it as some tears tracked down her face. As Sadie was handed to her mom Adrianna was too distracted to notice the shiny metal near her abdomen.

"Adrianna!" Adrianna turned away to see what Steve was yelling to her for.

Natasha reached to grab the Malcolm's hand but he shoved her aside. Malcolm was about to stab the young woman before him but as his knife neared something whizzed by and hit his hand, causing him to instead cut her side. He cried out as he dropped the knife and clutched his hand, giving enough time for Maria and Natasha to rush in and apprehend him. Adrianna had yelped in pain and more tears automatically formed in her eyes. Sadie was startled by all of this and began crying in fear, clutching her mother. Adrianna turned and saw Malcolm being tackled to the ground as crimson began staining the lower part of her shirt. Adrianna breathed shakily, and when Malcolm glared at her she turned away, clutching Sadie to her.

Steve saw the blood on Adrianna and immediately felt his stomach churn. He ran up and hurriedly began trying to tend to her wound with Tony, Bucky, and Phil rushing up too. Clint lead Malcolm along with Natasha outside to get him into custody, but both were worried about their friend. Natasha wasn't sure how deep the woman's wound had run but hopefully it wasn't as bad as it looked. She'd learned somethings are worse than they seem.


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG THE IRON MAN 3 TRAILER! I'm not gonna make it to April! And I apologize of this chapter isn't up to par. I have ideas just not the mind to implement them haha.  
**

**Cara Tala: *happy dance!* Don't worry, he won't get away unscathed. Malcolm will get what's coming to him.**

**VampWolf92: Awww thank you dear!**

**The Red Dove: Heheh you should feel special, specialness is a good feeling. And thanks for the update reminder, it takes so long to write these things but your reminders make me motivated.**

**Accio: I know right? And awww you poor thing. *hug* It'd happen to me too, I'm just a big dork so I can see it happening to myself haha. Thanks Accio :)**

**LianaDare8: Will do! And yes, hope is good :D**

**Cerulean89: Glad you liked it!**

**Tatizarias: Lol I'm so glad you liked it, I hope this update was soon enough. I couldn't resist it.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim all that is not mine. Which is practically everything.**

* * *

"Seriously Steve, stop. I'm gonna be fine, they're just some stitches."

"I know," Steve sulked as he stood near his girlfriend. He was anxiously pacing by her side but had now come to a halt beside her.

He hadn't left her side the entire time they drove to the SHIELD base and walked into the hospital ward, nor when they finally got there. He'd held her hand while the doctor had assessed her damage and he'd be there to soothe her when reality finally crashed down on her. When this would happen had yet to be seen. Sadie was out in the lobby with Tony and the gang. Pepper, David and Linda had rushed over after Tony called them and told them what had happened. This was probably going to be the only "calm" moment the two would have for awhile while their family was around.

"Alright, let's take care of this, shall we?" The elderly doctor walked inside, smiling warmly to the couple. The doctor had been working at SHIELD'S hospital ward for years now. Dr. Lipton set up her kit on a metal table and took some tissues off of Adrianna's wound. Adrianna winced softly but made no complaint. The doctor numbed the area and went to work.

Steve held Adrianna's hand the entire time but he didn't dare glance down at her wound. It wasn't as bad as they'd all thought but Malcolm had certainly cut her enough. The slice was on her side, just above the waistband of her pants and stretched a few inches to her belly. Thankfully it wasn't deep, just a flesh wound as most would call it, but she'd certainly have to be careful not to re-open it again and to watch for infections.

"What's the matter Steve?" Adrianna looked up at him with mirth in her red rimmed eyes. She'd cried way too much tonight and the evidence had yet to leave her face.

"Nothing." He responded, not looking down to her for fear of seeing her flesh stitched together. Adrianna chuckled, rubbing his hand.

"Really Steve, you've seen people shot and beat up and yet you can't look at a little cut?" Adrianna teased.

"Its not a little cut Addi. And its different anyways." Steve protested softly, his brows furrowed as he kept pouting. Adrianna simply smiled and rolled her eyes while she let the doctor work. The woman was nice and chatted them up as she sutured Adrianna's wound.

"How long have you two been together then?" She asked, smiling up to them while sparing a glance upwards. Adrianna nudged Steve playfully, causing him to look down at her but he kept his eyes focused on her rather than her red flesh.

"About four months," Or at least close to it. Steve couldn't help but smile. Honestly, he felt he'd known her much longer than that and was astounded at how close they'd gotten in such a short span of time.

"Congratulations, that's quite an achievement." She remarked sweetly. "I hope you can keep adding to that total. You're a nice couple. Much more patient than others I've met."

"Thanks," Adrianna and Steve both blushed at the compliment and he encouragingly rubbed her hand. Soon Dr. Lipton had finished sewing her up and after bandaging her wound she put her things away.

"Alright, that should be it. Now those are staying in for another week or so. We'll schedule you in so none of us forget. Keep the area cleaned and don't do anything that might tear them out. I don't want to see you around here again until next week."

"Yes ma'am." Adrianna nodded, playfully saluting her. Dr. Lipton laughed gently and left the room. Adrianna tugged her shirt back over her stomach and sighed. She looked up at Steve who had turned his head. He still didn't want to see her cut.

"Steve, how is this any different?" The soldier looked over at his girlfriend and stroked her cheek when he saw she wasn't being teasing this time.

"Its... just... Its you. I'm used to seeing the enemy get hurt, not you.." His words trailed off, getting lost to everyone but them. Adrianna smiled gently and planted a soft kiss to her boyfriend. Steve seemed surprise but happily returned the action.

"I love you," Adrianna said softly once they pulled away. Steve rested his hands on her lower back, keeping them away from her stitched up side. They hadn't officially said '_I love you_' yet, both had been too scared to just in case the other wasn't ready to hear it. But hearing Adrianna's admission gave Steve the courage to respond.

"I love you too Addi..." Steve smiled gently to her and they both left the small room hand in hand.

The moment they entered the lobby they were swarmed with their family. Pepper and Tony had managed to get to the front of the group and Pepper handed over Sadie to Adrianna. The mother and daughter were reunited once again and both hugged each other tightly. Sadie seemed to be doing fine and Adrianna knew it'd only be a matter of time before this whole episode was forgotten by her.

"So how bad is it?" Tony asked first once the clamor had quieted down. He looked just as anxious as David did.

"Its not that bad. I just have some stitches but I'll survive," Adrianna shrugged and smiled softly. It could've been worse, much worse but she didn't have to say that for them all to know it. Steve's hand tightened around her shoulder in response and Adrianna leaned into him a bit to try and comfort him.

"Well, I think that's great and we've all had a very eventful day. How about we all go back to the tower and have some dinner?" Pepper suggested. She and Tony were more than willing to have them at their apartment to lift their spirits. The group all happily agreed to that, though Linda opted out since she needed to get back home meaning David did too to drive her there. Maria also declined so she could finish the paperwork but Phil went along with the rest of them back to the tower.

* * *

The dinner Tony's chefs had cooked up was mostly comfort foods like homemade macaroni and cheese, buttery mashed potatoes with gravy, some steamed veggies, fried chicken and salad. They'd been busy cooking it up while everyone was at the base so by the time the group came into Tony's apartment the whole area was permeated by the delicious smells. Drinks were made and handed out to those who wanted them, Tony of course having some of the strongest ones. Everyone had their dinner in the living area and sat wherever they could. Clint sat more towards the back with Natasha just in front of him. Tony, Pepper, Adrianna and Steve sat on the couch with Sadie. Bruce and Phil sat on some of the chairs around them while Bucky sat on the floor near Steve and Adrianna.

When dinner was finished everyone began simply talking and hanging out. With Adrianna busy talking to Pepper and Sadie busy being entertained by her favorite scientist Steve drew away from the crowd along with Tony and Phil. He sat near the agent in the kitchen, away from the clamor of everyone's conversations.

"I want to see him," Steve said to Phil, watching the agent's blank expression.

"I don't know if I should do that Captain Rogers." Phil replied. As badly as he wanted to please his hero he also knew that this may not be a good idea.

"Oh come on _Agent _Coulson," Tony butted in, stressing the word Agent.

"I do have a first name you know," Phil responded with crossed arms.

"Uh yeah, and it is Agent." Phil rolled his eyes obviously not amused by the billionaire's teasing.

"Anyways, I think you should let our fearless leader see him."

"You do?" Steve asked, surprised Tony was siding with him.

"Yes, I do. And if you have a problem with it Coulson I'll go with him." Malcolm still had to pay for what he'd done. Phil looked at them both skeptically but slowly nodded.

"Alright. I'll arrange for that tomorrow. You need to be at the base at Two o'clock. This will be the only time I'll do this, so you better not be late."

Steve nodded and patted Phil's shoulder, "Thanks Phil."

The agent nodded politely to Steve, though he stiffened at the Captain's touch. Tony simply smirked at Coulson's reaction while Steve went off to collect his girlfriend and her daughter.

"Fanboy," Tony teased as he ran off to avoid Phil's "wrath".

* * *

Back at their own apartment Steve, Adrianna, and Sadie all got ready for bed. Steve and Adrianna both took their showers first and while Adrianna went about putting Steve's clothes from his suitcase away Steve gave Sadie her bath. The two appeared a short while later and he sat on the bed with Sadie clinging to him in her warm footed pajamas.

"Ready for bed Sadie bear?" Steve asked the obviously tired baby. She shook her head in the negative even though she was busy yawning. Steve chuckled and combed his fingers through her dark curls.

"You sure honey? You look very sleepy." Adrianna looked back at them both as her boyfriend talked to her daughter. She smiled and finished putting his few things away, most had been tossed in the laundry bin while others had been folded and put in the proper drawers.

"No daddy," Sadie replied sleepily, her words slurring in tiredness. Steve couldn't help the warm grin spreading on his face when he heard her. He'd never tire of the title he'd been given. The soldier hugged her close.

"How about a story baby girl?" Adrianna suggested. She had figured Sadie wouldn't be easy to get to sleep tonight due to the day they'd had. It'd been a hassle to get Sadie to let her mother go get her cut taken care of. Sadie nodded this time and Adrianna smiled softly. She walked off and soon returned with the book, the hardcover depicting a cat in a tall red and white hat.

"How about Cat in the Hat?" She smiled and sat with her family, Steve cradling Sadie in his arms while she began reading. By the fifth page of the book Sadie was fast asleep. Adrianna closed the book and set it aside.

"Want me to put her in bed?" She asked Steve. He shook his head and stood.

"I got her." He smiled and walked over to her crib. Slowly he eased Sadie down into it and pulled her blanket over her. He leaned and kissed her forehead and then returned to his girlfriend's side. She was already curled up in bed, ready to sleep. Steve smiled and kissed her forehead too.

"I'm gonna go make sure everything's locked up," He whispered. She nodded sleepily, her eyes already closing. Steve brushed her hair back and left the room. As he was about to check the door there were a few knocks on the door. Looking through the peephole he could see Bucky standing out there and he relaxed. As absurd as it was Steve had feared for a moment that Malcolm had returned. He opened the door and smiled gently to his friend.

"Hey Steve," Bucky looked up at his friend, still a little peeved he was taller thanks to the serum. But of course, without that serum Steve wouldn't be here right now.

"What's up Bucky? Is something wrong?"

"Always the worrier. No, nothing's wrong... I just... wanted to know if I could stay here for the night? I... don't wanna be a in a place I'm not familiar with on my own. And to talk with you."

"Of course you can Bucky," Steve stepped aside and let his friend in. Afterwards he locked the door again and led him to the couch. Steve looked at his friend as he gave him a spare blanket and pillows that they kept in the closet.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I wanted to know... what I was used for." Bucky responded solemnly. Whatever it was he knew it couldn't be good news.

"Bucky-"

"Don't '_Bucky_' me Rogers. I want to know, I deserve to know." Bucky stared at his friend, his dark eyes pleading with him to tell him what he'd done.

"Okay, just... just give me a minute here," Steve nodded and left the room a moment. He checked on Adrianna and once he was satisfied she was asleep he left and shut the bedroom door, leaving it open a crack just in case. In case of what? He didn't have an answer.

"Okay... But please, please don't beat yourself up Bucky." Steve then proceeded to explain everything that he knew about the Winter Soldier. Bucky listened intently but the fall of his facial features made Steve's chest clench up. His friend looked like he was about to be sick and absolutely depressed at what he heard. When Steve finished he didn't know what to expect. Bucky didn't say anything for a long while and just stared down at his hands, mainly the robotic one that had been used to take so many lives.

"Steve I really did all that?"

"No! No, _you_didn't Bucky. That was something else, not you." Steve spoke quickly, his voice firm.

"But those people _died_Steve. Innocent people because of me. It may not have been Bucky but it was still me, my body my arm." Bucky responded, looking up at Steve with tears in his eyes. He felt terrible, lower than anything on this earth.

"I don't... I don't deserve to be here. I don't deserve you or your family." Bucky stood up and tried to leave but Steve grasped his shoulders, turning the man to face him.

"No. You do deserve this Bucky, you deserve so much more. You're still here, you're feeling terrible and that's... that's good because it means you're still you." Steve looked to his friend, desperate not to lose him again. "Please don't go Bucky. I-I don't want to lose you again. I can't do that."

"Steve..."

"Please don't go Bucky." Bucky stayed silent for much too long. Steve was scared he'd leave, that he'd leave them and do something stupid. He couldn't have that happen, Steve couldn't let his friend go.

"You're a real idiot, you know that?" Bucky rubbed his face tiredly. He couldn't understand how Steve could just accept what he'd done so easily. How he could let something like him into his life...

"And you're a jerk." Steve responded as he hugged his friend to him. "Get some sleep Bucky. Okay? We can talk more in the morning..."

"Alright. I'll try," Bucky pulled away from his long lost friend and crawled onto the couch. If he were honest with himself, he was dead tired. Steve turned out the lights and walked into the bedroom. Through the dim light he could see Adrianna sitting up, waiting for him. He closed the door and crawled into bed with her.

"Everything okay?" She asked, concerned for them both. She knew something must've happened because Steve was still tense as he lay there in bed. She looked down at him, brushing her hand through his hair.

"Everything's fine Addi," He responded softly, evasively.

"Alright." She chose to believe him this time. She knew pressing him would just upset him so she'd rather not do that tonight, or ever really. Adrianna never liked upsetting Steve and actively tried to avoid doing so. Most of that was due to not liking making her boyfriend upset or sad but a tiny part was fear. Fear he may hurt her in some way, the way Malcolm had. It was incredibly stupid but she couldn't help it. It always loomed over her and always would.

"Goodnight Steve, I love you." Adrianna smiled gently to him and lay with him, curling up beside his chest. He nodded gently and draped an arm around her.

"I love you too Adrianna," _Much more than you know_. Steve was up for a little while longer, listening to his girlfriend breathing beside him and Bucky snoring lightly outside their door. Soon though, sleep claimed him and Steve happily gave into it.

* * *

"I don't know if I can do this Tony. Maybe I should just go back."

"Rogers we drove all the way here, we're walking down this hallway, we can't turn back."

"But I lied to Adrianna," He argued. Steve felt incredibly guilty as they walked down the hall, dressed informally but not sloppy. Steve was wearing his usual button up and tan pants and Tony was in some nice jeans and in a AC/DC t-shirt. Steve had a little knowledge of the band but still didn't like the music much. That was TOny's thing, not his.

"You didn't lie, you just didn't tell the entire truth. Now come on. Malcolm deserves to hear what you've got to say. Or do." Tony lead the Captain to the right door where Phil was waiting.

"You're on time, for once." Phil gave a pointed glance to the 'metal man' as Thor often called him.

"Nice to see you too Agent." Tony replied with a smirk.

"Are you ready Captain?" Phil asked, ignoring Tony purposely.

"I suppose," Steve took a deep breath and released it slowly. Now that he was here he was grateful Tony had dragged him along. He'd been hesitant about this but now he was sure he wanted to see the man who'd hurt his girlfriend mentally as well as physically and emotionally.

"Alright, he's right inside. I'll be watching in the room next to here in case you need anything." Phil let them both inside the room where Malcolm was seated. The man was sitting nonchalantly, seemingly not caring where he was at. Steve and Tony walked inside and Steve took a seat in front of Malcolm. Tony stood behind him, watching Malcolm with intense anger. Oddly enough in the back of his mind he felt like an officer on one of those _Law and Order_programs that Pepper liked to watch.

"So, Adrianna's new man candy has come to talk to me, has he?" Steve glanced at Tony in confusion at the phrase Malcolm had used. Tony just waved it off, so Steve returned his attention to the man before him.

"Why did you take Sadie?" Steve asked, as placid as he could be. He hadn't forgotten his manners, though Malcolm was already pushing him.

"She's my daughter, can't a man see his daughter?"

"A daughter you have no legal right to see Mr. Reeves."

"Oh come now, no need for formalities. Steve." He smirked to the soldier and folded his arms over his chest.

"Don't pretend we're friends Mr. Reeves because I assure you we're not." Steve's voice lowered considerably. Tony watched him, ready to intervene if need be.

"But we a lot in common. Adrianna and Sadie are both a big part of our lives."

"For me, yes. But for you, not anymore." Steve shook his head and leaned in closer to Malcolm with harshness lurking in his blue eyes."And if you ever try to contact Adrianna again, or hurt her or Sadie I swear you'll be worrying about a lot more than jail time."

"Oh... you think you're their protector now don't you? You think they're yours? Well they're not." Malcolm glared at Steve and frowned. "Whether you like it or not, they were mine first and they'll be mine last. The little trick and her daughter a-" Malcolm was interrupted by Steve's fist slamming into his jaw. Malcolm yelled as he fell out of his chair, clutching his jaw while Steve watched in anger. Tony smirked, obviously pleased Steve had given the man what he'd deserved. But he walked up and gently grasped his friend's shoulders.

"Hey, come on Cap I think we're done here." He said softly, easing the soldier to the door. Steve reluctantly nodded but looked at Malcolm as they left. Phil waited outside for them both, holding the door open.

"That was a warning," Steve said to the fallen man and left the room. Despite the anger churning in his veins he was pleased. Though he didn't particularly enjoy violence this was one of those cases where it was necessary, for Adrianna and for himself.

"Nice swing old man," Tony patted his friend's shoulder as they walked out, grinning like a child who'd just gotten an ice cream cone. Phil watched them go and wheeled into the room with two other agents who went and lifted Malcolm up to inspect his jaw.

"I warned you," Coulson commented lightly, mirth in his normally blank expression.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dang, I realized I forgot to add a little something to Malcolm (a welt on his hand from Bucky shooting him with a rubber bullet). Oh well, now you guys know! I hope that wasn't too big to leave out.**

**LianaDare8: Haha I'm glad you think so!**

**EdwardCullenfan2009: Thanks for the reminder, I really appreciate it and I'll try to get these out sooner :)**

**The Red Dove: Haha I totally get it! I hate when that happens myself, so I don't want to do the same to you guys. Besides, I love writing about Addi. I may not have everything planned out but that's what's so fun to me. :D**

**Cerulean89: I'm glad you liked it! :D**

**Accio: Omg it was? I'm so happy to know you liked it. And yes, they're just my brotp 5ever. I am gonna explode when Winter Soldier comes out.**

**Cara Tala: YES! Totally agree, that is a fitting punishment and heheh it was fun making Steve let loose. He really needed that.**

**NerdyPassionLoves: Wow, really? Thanks so much! :)**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Is a bunk good? Haha, But you really like it? Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers but blah blah you know what I'm gonna say. Be warned, this has heavy Steve father fluffiness.  
**

* * *

Adrianna's week went by pretty slowly. The first few days were spent recuperating but only on Steve and Tony's orders. Neither of the men would let her do much since they feared she'd rip her stitches out some way or another. It didn't help that she'd caught a cold the day after the darned things were put in. Steve had been terrified when she sneezed and coughed and Adrianna couldn't help but chuckle at the memory.

_Adrianna woke feeling as though her head was in a vice, mainly her nasal passages. Her sinuses ached and though they felt stuffed she could still feel her nose was getting runny. She rolled onto her back, carefully since she didn't want to hurt herself. Adrianna rubbed her eyes and sat up carefully, coughing int he attempt._

_"No... No, no no no..." Adrianna held her face in her hands. She was sick. She didn't want to be sick but yet here she was with a cold in full swing. Adrianna felt the pressure build in her nose and the back of her throat. She sneezed into her hands and grimaced._

_"Adrianna? Are you okay?" As if on cue Steve hurried into the room, Sadie toddling after him with her little fist curled around his pant leg. Steve was obviously concerned but it seemed to worsen when he actually looked at her._

_"Is it that bad?" Adrianna asked, her voice having that plugged up sound to it._

_"You look awful Addi..." Steve came up to her side and began assessing her health right away._

_"Gee, thanks." Adrianna remarked sarcastically. Steve looked at her with immediate guilt in his puppy dog like eyes._

_"Oh, I'm sorry Addi! I didn't mean-"_

_"I know sweetie, I was kidding." Adrianna gave a faint smile and rubbed her achy nose. Steve eased and went back to whatever he was doing. Adrianna felt his cool lips on her forehead and blushed just a little. Not that he'd be able to tell since she already had a rosy complexion thanks to her illness._

_"You're burning up Addi," Steve frowned and picked up Sadie. He looked at his girlfriend sternly and Adrianna guessed he looked at the other Avengers much the same way when he wanted them to listen to his plan._

_"Stay here, I'll be right back." Adrianna pouted but reluctantly nodded. She sat back against the headrest and the pillows and felt her eyes getting heavy. She'd dozed off for a couple of minutes but when she woke up again her boyfriend had returned. He had a tray with some orange juice on it, medicine for colds, some toast and even a tiny vase with a single flower in it. Adrianna looked up at him and smiled lovingly._

_"You didn't have to do that Steve," She reminded softly, trying not to strain her voice since she found her throat hurt too. Steve put the tray down on the bedside table and shook his head gently._

_"Yes, I did. Its the least I could since you let me go get Bucky..." He gently stroked her hair back and smiled softly. They simply looked at each other a moment, taking in the quiet of the room and the loving looks that they each held. Idly Adrianna wondered why he was still smiling to her when she more than likely looked like she'd gotten sunburned and sounded like a frog lurked in her throat. Only when she coughed and then sneezed right after did Steve turn to grab the pills off the tray._

_"Please, don't tear your stitches out." He begged as he handed her the pills and the juice so she could swallow them._

_"What do you mean by that?" Adrianna asked, her brows scrunching together in confusion. She swallowed the pills down with the orange juice and felt a sigh escape her chest due to the cold feeling it left in her throat._

_"You're coughing really hard dear," Steve reminded. His truly anxious expression was what made a brief bubble of laughter escape her lips._

_"What's so funny?" Steve asked, his cheeks already turning pink._

_"I-I won't tear them out by coughing Steve. I promise," Adrianna smiled in amusement. Steve rolled his eyes and playfully tapped her nose._

_"I'm gonna go to the store and get some groceries and more medicine. I expect your toast to be gone by the time I get back."_

_"Yes sir," Adrianna playfully saluted her boyfriend and yawned slightly. She peered up at him curiously._

_"Where's Sadie off to?"_

_"I left her with Bucky, they're hanging out in the living room if you need anything. Okay?" Steve reassured her and stroked her hand. Adrianna nodded and set about eating her toast. She didn't have much of an appetite but she knew she should eat and not just because Captain America had told her to._

_"I'll be back soon Birdie," Steve promised. He kissed her forehead and left the room, shutting her door so Bucky and Sadie wouldn't disturb her in case she fell asleep._

Adrianna finished packing Sadie's bag with her toys and things she'd need. She'd gotten her stitches taken out yesterday so the couple had decided a visit to an old friend was due today. She slung the bag over her shoulder and exited the bedroom, smiling when she caught sight of Steve effortlessly balancing Sadie in his hands. She lay on her belly in his protective grip with her arms spread out as Steve "flew" her around the room while making airplane noises. Steve grinned while Sadie laughed in continuous bursts. Adrianna laughed softly herself and walked over to them. Steve slowly came to a stop and "landed" Sadie on the ground safely. She clung back onto his leg with small giggles and a great smile.

"Ready to go?" Adrianna asked, smiling wryly to her boyfriend. Steve nodded and chuckled as he ruffled Sadie's curly brown hair.

"Yeah," he answered and kissed Adrianna's cheek. She smiled and began to lead the way.

"Make sure our daughter doesn't trip Steve," Adrianna reminded as she exited the door. Steve paused a moment, frozen at her words. They hadn't been referring to Sadie as "their daughter" yet, at least not aloud. He was stunned but managed to shake his mind free from the momentary shock. Steve felt incredibly touched Adrianna had said that, whether she realized it or not. He smiled and began walking again, Sadie hanging onto his pant leg as they did. Bucky was hanging out with Bruce today, mainly so the scientist could make sure he was healthy and his Russian captors hadn't harmed him more than they already had. Steve locked the door and the family went off to Adrianna's car.

* * *

"So you're sure she's okay with this?" Adrianna asked as they walked to the front door.

"Yes, I'm sure Adrianna. She was really happy when I asked," Steve smiled and rang the doorbell. This was the first time two of the most important women in his life would be meeting and he was nervous but excited. Steve had been happy for Peggy's push to pursue a relationship and thanks to her he had the best one.

As she had the previous time, Sharon answered the door with a smile.

"Hey Steve, and lemme guess... Is this the Adrianna and Sadie he was telling us about?" Sharon asked, looking at the two kindly.

"Only if he's said good things." Adrianna responded with a soft chuckle.

"Trust me, nothing will ever make him say anything bad about you two."

"Aww, I knew I could count on you Steve." Adrianna playfully responded, watching her boyfriend's cheeks tinge pink. Sharon chuckled and stepped aside.

"Come on in, its pretty cold out there. Peggy's in the living room waiting for you," Sharon closed the door once the couple was inside and just like last time she disappeared to the kitchen. Steve lead Adrianna into the living area and they both found Peggy in her chair waiting for them both. She smiled when she caught sight of them and stood up.

"Hello Steve," Peggy smiled and hugged her friend when he approached. The friendly embrace was shorter than last time had been since Peggy was curious about the dark haired woman and her child behind Steve.

"Is this Adrianna and Sadie?" She asked, beaming.

"Yeah. Its really nice to finally meet you Peggy." Adrianna smiled and walked up to the elder woman. Peggy refused her handshake, hugging her instead.

"You deserve more than a handshake for what you've done for my friend," She said softly to Adrianna. Sadie looked at the woman shyly, hugging her mom's shoulder for comfort. Peggy released Adrianna and smiled gently to the baby.

"Hello there Sadie," Peggy softly reached and stroked her small hand. Sadie seemed to ease and peered at her curiously.

"She's very beautiful Adrianna," Peggy commented as she sat back in her chair. "Just like her mother."

Steve and Adrianna took the couch with Sadie, Steve set the bag aside while he glanced at his blushing girlfriend. He grinned boyishly to her and patted her knee lightly.

"I told you Addi," Steve turned his attention to Sadie who was tugging on his sweater sleeve.

"Are you warm Sadie?" Steve asked her and she nodded, trying to unbutton her coat but her little fingers just couldn't figure it out yet. He smiled and helped her peel her coat off.

"Thanks Peggy," Adrianna replied to the older woman shyly. Sharon walked back inside, putting a plate of cookies on the coffee table along with some tea.

"Alright so we have chocolate chip cookies and some tea here. But if you're like something else we have lemonade and coffee?" Sharon offered as she sat back with her Aunt. She handed Peggy a cup of tea and a cookie and did the same for herself too.

"Tea is great," Adrianna smiled and happily made herself a cup, as did Steve. She also nabbed a cookie and gave half of it to Sadie who happily began chewing it. She was teething lately so the nice cookie felt good on her teeth, or so Adrianna hoped.

"If you don't mind my asking, when did you two start dating?" Sharon questioned, eager for the details. Steve obviously loved Adrianna so Sharon was eager to find out more about her from them both rather than it being relayed to her through her Aunt whenever Steve found the time to call.

The family's afternoon was spent at Peggy and Sharon's home. Together they discussed Steve and Adrianna's dates and how their relationship fared with Peggy giving them advice on how to keep it going, she'd been married for fifty five years so her advice was much appreciated. Peggy and Steve also related some war stories together, Peggy recalling more than most would think and often filling in the blanks of Steve's memories when they came up. Sharon had heard most of them before but she listened all the same. She looked up to her Aunt and Captain America all her life so getting to hear them tell these stories together was a real treat. Sadie listened too but only for a short time. She much preferred her story book with the pictures. They also played a few games with Sadie and overall had a nice, relaxing afternoon. Soon though Sadie was getting tired and the couple decided to get home before she got too cranky.

"Thanks for having us over Peggy," Adrianna smiled to the older woman as she helped Sadie get her coat on.

"It was no trouble Adrianna, thank you for coming over. It was a pleasure meeting you and your daughter." Peggy again gave them all hugs as did Sharon who then walked them back to the front door. Goodbyes were exchanged and soon the family was back in Adrianna's car and heading home.

* * *

When the family got home they found Bucky waiting in the apartment for them. He had relaxed a lot over the past week, probably due to Steve being constantly around him. He wasn't so scared being left on his own in this strange place and had taken to a lot to the electronics, more than Steve had. Bucky even liked all the tech in Stark tower even though some of it still confused him. Tomorrow he was going to move into Steve's old apartment which Tony had updated just for him. But for tonight he had offered to watch Sadie while the couple went out for a quiet night with Adrianna's father and Linda. They didn't normally go to restaurants, mainly because Steve sometimes felt uncomfortable at them but tonight they had both agreed on needing a change of scenery and besides, her father had found a pretty relaxed restaurant they could go to.

"Hey you guys, how'd it go?" Bucky smiled to them as they entered the apartment. Sadie was already looking a little grumpy so Adrianna gave Bucky a brief greeting and whisked her baby away for a nap.

"I think it went great. Peggy really likes Adrianna and Sadie," Steve set the bag aside and sat down by his friend happily.

"That's good, Adrianna's a nice woman Steve. I don't think you could find anyone better for you even if Tony built you one." Bucky looked at his friend with the same playful grin he usually gave.

"I know," Steve replied with a little smirk but sincerity in his tone. He agreed with his friend's playful statement because it was true to him. He didn't think he could anyone better either and Steve honestly had no intention of trying. Adrianna walked back out and smiled as she walked up to Bucky.

"Let me give you a better hello Bucky," Adrianna looked at her boyfriend's friend with a smile. Bucky complied and stood up, hugging her happily.

"Thanks Anna," Bucky was the only one who referred to her as Anna. Everyone who didn't have a nickname for Adrianna normally called her Addi or just Adrianna but Bucky refused to call her Addi because he liked Anna better. Adrianna didn't mind either, Bucky felt like a brother to her so she took to the new name easily.

"So, how was your day with Bruce?" She asked as they parted. Bucky sat back down and Adrianna sat in the beanbag chair that Steve had insisted they get. He hadn't ever seen one before and felt they needed it in their home. Sometimes taking Steve shopping was like taking a child to the store, he often got distracted and wanted to know what everything was but the nice thing about him was he normally didn't ask for anything they didn't need. So of course Adrianna had given in to this one thing feeling he deserved it. The funny thing was he hardly ever sat in it.

"It was alright. He was really quiet and used a lot of big words but he loosened up and we hung out after he finished "science-ing" on me." Bucky explained easily.

"That's good. Bruce is a nice man," Adrianna smiled and brushed her dark hair away from her eyes.

"Hey, are you two still going out tonight?" Bucky asked them. The couple nodded but Steve spoke up.

"Are you still okay with watching Sadie? We could find someone else." He offered, knowing Bucky may not want to watch their baby all night.

"I'm perfectly fine with it you guys," Bucky replied. He didn't mind watching Sadie. Adrianna and Sadie were part of his and Steve's family now.

"Thanks Bucky. We really appreciate it," Adrianna responded softly. He nodded and proceeded to turn on the TV. Adrianna smiled and slunk into the beanbag, relaxing for the next hour before she'd feel the need to go get ready.

The next hour was spent watching TV and soon Adrianna and Steve got up to get ready for dinner. While Steve was busy in the bathroom Adrianna watched her sleeping daughter. When Sadie began to wake Adrianna gently picked her up and smiled to Sadie, kissing her nose in the process.

"Hey Sadie bear, wanna go sit with uncle Bucky?" Adrianna walked out with her anyways so Sadie nodded in compliance. Besides, she wasn't fully awake yet.

"Oh hey there sleepyhead!" Bucky grinned and happily took Sadie from Adrianna. The mother chuckled gently and looked over at Steve who was just coming out of their bathroom freshly showered and dressed. Adrianna still had trouble comprehending at how fast he was at getting ready and showered but never complained. That meant she could get in quicker too.

"Wow you clean up nice," Adrianna teased as she approached her boyfriend. Steve chuckled and rolled his eyes softly. He was wearing some dark dress pants and a nice, plain red button up shirt that Adrianna had bought him a while back.

"Your memory must be faulty Addi, I always look this nice." Steve retorted, feeling rather clever he came up with a response so quick. Adrianna laughed softly and kissed his cheek.

"You bet you do dear." She playfully brushed past him and went off to get ready. Steve blushed lightly and sat down in the chair closest to Bucky and Sadie who were now in the kitchen making their own dinner. Sadie was seated in her high chair, idly playing with a spoon Bucky had handed her. Bucky was busy singing as he cooked, off key just for the fun of it though his voice was still nice. Steve laughed softly and watched Bucky in amusement as he began serenading Sadie. Sadie giggled and grasped Bucky's nose when he got close enough, smiling happily as she babbled along any words that sounded like what Bucky was singing.

"Why can't you be like your daughter? She appreciates my talent." Bucky ruffled Sadie's curls and went back to cooking their pasta.

"Well maybe if you had some I would be," Steve teased. He smirked and ducked away from Bucky's playful slap.

"Okay, ladies if you're done here Steve and I should get going." Adrianna laughed softly, stepping out with a smile. Both Bucky and Steve looked to her as she spoke and Steve blushed upon seeing his girlfriend, smiling boyishly. Bucky grinned and nodded.

"Yes, we're done. And you are one swell looking dame- I mean woman Adrianna." Bucky recovered from his slip up easily.

"No need to correct yourself Bucky, Steve's called me that quite a few times." She didn't mind and besides, it seemed like a fun way to tease her boyfriend. Steve turned a darker shade of pink as Bucky laughed.

"Okay, okay. Go on you two before you're late." Bucky shooed the pair from the kitchen and Adrianna and Steve both chuckled, easily complying. Adrianna and Steve both dropped kisses to Sadie's head, promising her they'd be back soon. The baby simply smiled and said her own goodbyes, focused on her uncle for the time being. Adrianna grabbed her purse and her black sweater and the couple left the apartment.

As they walked down the hall Steve wrapped his arm protectively around Adrianna's waist, smiling softly.

"Bucky's right Addi. You are very beautiful tonight Birdie," Steve complimented her softly. Adrianna smiled and leaned into him, looking forward to the night out ahead of them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, I am so so so so so x infinity sorry. I just could not write at all this week, I am terrible... On the bright side, I found the perfect actress for Adrianna. This is totally how I picture her. You ready? Emilie de Ravin from Once Upon a Time. I don't know what Addi's voice sounds like but now at least we all have her beautiful face.**

**I also apologize if their trip doesn't make much sense. Hopefully there will be no issues there. And I can't link you guys to where I got my information from but if you would like to know I'd be happy to send you the information through a PM :)  
**

**Cerulean89: Thanks dear!**

**Guest: Awww thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**The Red Dove: Haha thanks for the reminder! I'm glad you haven't forgotten! And heheheh I loved writing that. I contemplated them actually having a talk about it but I like how it happened the way it did.**

**Don't Forget Hope: Oh thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it :)**

**LianaDare8: Haha I love it too! I imagine he sounds pretty great but ya know, he's just a goofball under all that seriousness.**

**yourshowingoffagain: Oh crud a cavity? You realize how amazing that is to me right? I feel accomplished, like really. I'm happy you like her nickname. I honestly love it myself, thank you Ed Sheeran for your cute little songs! Steve and Bucky's friendship is my favorite out of all the Avenger friendships. It really is, I love writing it. And I'm really glad you like Adrianna and Sadie and Steve's ovary inducing cuteness. Thank you so much for the review :)**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Aw thanks! And I'll try to keep my updates regular :)**

**Cara Tala: Hahaha! Thank you for reviewing again, and hooray for fluff! For without it, I would not be able to be a fanfiction writer.**

**Justasmalltowngirl2713: Omg you really like it? Like really? I'm so surprised! You're one of my favorite writers here so you honestly have no idea how happy it makes me to hear (well read) that! I'll try my best to keep it up!**

**VampWolf92: Thanks! *hug* I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, but luckily I have my OC's!** **Let the reading commence!**

* * *

Adrianna set Sadie's bag down on her father's couch and smiled gently. It had been about a week since their night out and now they were visiting him and Linda. Sadie was currently hugging his leg and showing him her new Nala the lion stuffed animal. They'd just watched_ The Lion King _over the weekend and Sadie couldn't get enough of it. She was just about to pull her pajamas out but Steve caught her. He gave her a stern but fatherly look, warning her to stop but still kind enough not to scare the baby away as she held his gaze.

"Sadie, no not right now. Your pajamas are for bedtime." Steve reminded softly. Sadie glanced at the bag again but reluctantly stepped away. Steve rewarded her with a smile and Sadie grinned before trotting off to play with her new toy.

"You're very good with her," David noted, smiling gently to the man that Adrianna had taken to so easily. And despite the fatherly concern that often came up Steve's actions always soothed that worry away. He was a good man, just like his mother had always said he'd been. He and Linda both knew Steve's occupation, thanks to Agent Coulson but both promised not to betray SHIELD's trust with that sensitive information. Steve had a secret identity to keep and they'd aid in that.

"Oh thanks. I think. I mean I try to be-"

"Son, calm down. I don't want you to have an aneurysm." David chuckled and smiled, watching as Steve flushed and nodded.

"Sorry sir, I just... I never saw myself being a father and I guess hearing that I'm doing good by Sadie is... well its new." Adrianna and Bucky told him often that he did great with Sadie but hearing it from David felt so much different. As a young boy Steve had pictured his own father telling him how to be a dad and telling him he did great but when he died Steve had come to accept he'd never get the chance to hear that or even do it, especially with his scrawny self. Even though David was Adrianna's father, Steve still felt the pride in the older man's voice and he treasured the feeling.

"You'll get used to it. Well... you know that's a lie. You'll never get used to it. You'll always think you're screwing up but really you're doing your best and that's what makes you a great father. No matter what happens to your child, being there for them and doing the best you can to make them happy is all that matters." David glanced at Adrianna as he spoke and smiled gently. She was playing with Sadie along with Linda, making the toy lion "growl" and "roar". He turned his attention back to Steve.

"So, you're both gonna be okay without Sadie until Sunday? I know you're going to have a nice time with Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts but..." David need not finish his sentence, Steve caught the meaning and smiled gently.

"Yeah I think we'll be fine. Its gonna be tough but we'll make it through. Tony and Pepper are really excited to take us to Malibu, there's gonna be a few meetings to keep Addi occupied with along with whatever Tony has in store with us." Steve nodded thoughtfully.

"Besides, it works out because you wanted to have her over too. I have a feeling she'd enjoy it here more than on an airplane or jet."

"That's true," David chuckled. The two turned their attention to the women again when Sadie began laughing. Soon Steve joined in on their game, crawling on all fours to Sadie and nuzzling the girl playfully. She fell back onto the soft rug and laughed even harder when her father began tickling her.

Soon though the family had to part. Saying goodbye was always difficult but with Sadie it was even worse. She knew something was different about this goodbye but didn't seem to understand what.

"Mommy?" Sadie questioned after Adrianna finished hugging David and Linda, whom Adrianna had learned been nicknamed Cookie by most of her family due to her love of sweets.

"Oh baby girl," Adrianna scooped her up while Steve also said his goodbyes, shaking David's hand and hugging Linda gently.

"We'll see you soon Sadie, I promise." Adrianna said softly, kissing her soft forehead. Sadie frowned softly and hugged her mother's neck. Adrianna returned the hug, feeling guilty for leaving her daughter but she knew her baby would be safe and have more fun here. She rubbed her back and kissed Sadie's cheek, savoring the hug her daughter was more than willing to give.

"I love you. Be good for grandpa and Linda okay?" Adrianna requested softly. Sadie nodded in understanding and looked up at her.

"Yes mommy," Adrianna smiled and looked up at Steve. She handed Sadie to him and they both shared a long hug too. Steve whispered soothing things to her, rocking her gently. Sadie relaxed and snuggled with her father while he held her.

"I love you Sadie bear, We'll see you soon. Okay?" She nodded though Steve still wasn't sure she'd fully understood. He kissed her head and smiled as he handed her back to David. Adrianna had pulled her coat on so Steve did the same.

"Bye Sadie. I'll miss you baby," Adrianna squeezed her daughter's hand one last time and after a final goodbye the couple left her father's home.

* * *

About five hours later the two couples were at Tony's home in California. The flight over had been nice with plenty of talking between the two couples. Jokes were abundant and so was their talk of their weekend plans, there was lots to look forward to even though it'd be too cold to go out and swim in the ocean. Adrianna and Steve were looking forward to the weekend ahead of them, whatever they may do. Tony was especially looking forward to Saturday night but he wouldn't explain why. They also shared a call with Adrianna's father, Linda, and of course Sadie. All of them were doing well and had been about to watch some movies together and have dinner.

Adrianna and Steve were given the grand tour of the Malibu home, which thankfully Tony had rebuilt fairly easily after he and Rhodey had fought there. When Adrianna had first heard the story, she had felt for Tony. She understood what being in a tough spot could be like, how easy it was to give in. But they'd both fought through it. Adrianna and Tony were both better for their troubles, physically and emotionally. And where they were in their lives now was something that made all that trouble worth it.

All the rooms were gorgeous, as expected. Adrianna was especially excited about the bathroom in their guest room. It was spacious and the tub looked like heaven. There were jets and all sorts of bath salts and bubble soaps to use, there was even a plush headrest. Their bedroom also looked amazing with its big oak bed and the silken sheets. There was an electric fireplace just in case it got cold or they felt the need to snuggle in front of it. There was even a mini kitchen. It was more like a hotel room than a guest room.

At six the tour was over and Tony declared it dinnertime.

"What's for dinner?" Adrianna asked as they headed to the dining area. She could smell it faintly as they approached.

"Well, I figured we could do with something more homey so its spaghetti and meatballs." Pepper answered with a smile. She lead them all with Tony trailing just about four inches behind her. Steve and Adrianna walked side by side, his hand linked in hers. He wasn't used to all the high tech gadgets that Tony had shown off nor was Adrianna entirely used to being back in her home state. She may not have lived in Malibu with Malcolm but still, the uneasy sensation in her mind continued to itch and linger.

"Sounds delicious." Adrianna responded, perking up at the thought of a "homey" meal as Pepper had put it.

"Better be," Tony scoffed, smirking but everyone could tell he was just as happy to have the food too. At the table Adrianna could see along with the pasta was a freshly prepared salad ready for them to scoop onto their plates, buttery but crispy garlic bread in a woven basket, and some wine waiting to be opened and poured into glasses.

"Well, let's dig in everyone," Tony declared happily as they all sat down. Everyone obliged, filling their plates modestly since they could always go back and get some more if needed. Dinner was quieter than the flight had been due to everyone's mouths being full most of the time. But Pepper did explain she and Tony had a meeting to attend to the next morning which would thankfully not take too long so they'd be able to be back in time for lunch.

Once dinner was consumed they relocated to the den and all sat on the couch together, Pepper and Adrianna in the middle with their better halves sitting beside each of them set to the armrests. Dessert was going to be brought out as soon as they all felt their stomachs had had enough of a rest.

"So... I have a question. Do we get to see your suit collection Tony?" Adrianna asked her friend, smiling over at him. He may be her boss but he rarely acted it. He gave an indulgent grin and shrugged, his grin fading to a serious look despite the playfulness in his brown eyes.

"Its not a suit Addi." Tony said seriously, his brows furrowing. "They are suits I developed specifically for protecting the world and-"

"Yes yes, they're expensive and shiny." Adrianna finished teasingly.

"Gee, Rogers are you gonna let her do this to me?" Tony asked, feigning annoyance. Steve seemed to ponder the question before nodding quickly.

"Yeah," He chuckled and smirked.

"Oh you guys are awful. I have a horrible taste in friends. Pepper let's trade 'em in for Bruce. He won't be sassy with me." Adrianna laughed as he spoke which caused Steve to laugh as well.

"Tony don't be a child," Pepper scolded lightly, grinning behind her glass as she took a sip of the liquid inside.

"So... do I get to see them or not?" Adrianna asked, giving him her best puppy eyes.

"Alright, alright. Who could resist a face like that?" Tony chuckled and smiled.

"We'll look at 'em tomorrow. I promise." Adrianna agreed to hold him to that promise as they continued going about their night. Soon dessert, which was dark chocolate cake with creamy ice cream and chocolate syrup, was eaten and everyone went to bed with full stomachs, intent on getting some sleep.

Adrianna and Steve both went through their nightly routines and once they were clad in their pajamas they both snuggled up together in bed. Adrianna smiled as she stayed close to Steve, enjoying the warmth and happiness that radiated off his body. Steve tightened his arms around her and smiled down at her in return. He couldn't help but be happy whenever they cuddled together like this, especially as they went to sleep. Her touch always seemed to calm him, even when he was at his angriest. He felt privileged to be holding her like this. She wasn't scared to be in his arms nor did she go forcing contact upon him. She'd seen so much harshness in her life and yet she still trusted Steve would not do the same to her and he felt his heart swell. Steve kissed her sweetly and rested hiss forehead on hers afterwards, keeping her close.

"What was that for?" Adrianna asked, her voice as smooth as silk. Her eyes were getting heavy, he could see her lids closing but fighting to stay open.

"Just because I love you," He whispered to her. He stroked her side in encouragement, wanting to help her sleep. The soft strokes had helped her through the nightmares and sleepless nights that followed Malcolm's first threat and now that he was imprisoned it simply became a habit. A reassurance that all was well and would be when she woke.

"Goodnight Steve," Adrianna whispered. She snuggled her face into the crook of his neck and soon he felt her breaths even out. She was asleep and soon Steve was as well, sound in his ability to protect should the need come up.

* * *

The next few days went by pretty well. Adrianna and Steve first got a tour of Tony's Iron Man suits, which Adrianna was most impressed with. She really liked what had been done to Rhodey's suit, although why he choice the same color scheme as Steve's uniform was unknown to her. No matter the reason though she thought it looked cool, as did Steve of course.

The couples spent their Friday taking a tour of Malibu, a place Adrianna actually hadn't been to while she lived in California. They visited the Adamson House and Malibu Lagoon Museum where they learned contains the most comprehensive collection of Malibu Pottery tiles. It also showcased documents, photographs, and artifacts from Malibu's days as a ranch town and is home to 200 varieties of birds. Adrianna was particularly interested in the latter fact. It was no surprise that Tony hadn't actually visited this place before, but he did enjoy it. In fact he pointed at everything he found interesting just as a child would.

After the tour the Adamson House Tony and Pepper took them to the Venice Boardwalk. There was a lot to take in as they walked alongside roller-skaters and past surfers that walked towards the beach despite the cold weather. At least by then the sun had decided to come out. They stopped to watch the street performers who, although weren't in as many numbers thanks to the chill in the air, did as their name suggested. They performed all sorts of things, from the usual singing and dancing to mime and acrobats. Steve was impressed with the caricature artists that they came across and was all too happy to watch them draw. Adrianna had snapped a couple of pictures of him doing so, ecstatic at the way his expression lighted up from his favorite hobby. They even got a caricature of all four of them standing together, Steve with Adrianna beside him and Pepper standing next to Tony who was pulling a face for the entire drawing.

They also took a tour of the Venice Canals, which was a nice way to relax after seeing the hectic boardwalk. The waters were so still they looked like mirrors, reflecting each surface perfectly. The houses were beautiful and neither Steve nor Adrianna were surprised at the fact that it could cost around two million dollars to buy a home here. They had dinner at the B&B Ristorante which Tony had made reservations for earlier in the day and all went to bed looking forward to what tomorrow would hold.

Saturday brought forth a morning trip to the Park Place Stable. Everyone got to be paired with a horse suited to their skill level, which thankfully Steve found he wasn't allergic to the beautiful animals anymore and could in fact ride with his friends. The horses were all placid and sweet, and they went along the trail at an easy pace. The trail provided scenic views of the nearby ocean and valleys that California had to offer and Adrianna took pictures whenever she could. She was all too happy to have these images to look back on later and relive her and Steve's first vacation together. Maybe they could even take Sadie one day.

After their adventure with horses, which lead to a rush back home to shower and change, they went to the Cornell Winery and Tasting Room where they went and tasted whatever wines the region had to offer. Tony even bought a few bottles for dinner that night.

Dinner was had in Tony's house and after they finished they relocated outside to have some smores cooked over Tony's fire pit. It was chilly but the flames were close enough to make sure they weren't in danger of hypothermia. It also helped Adrianna having Steve beside her.

"Gee Addi, I don't know how you're going to survive your first winter in New York." Tony remarked with a smirk.

"I don't know either," She replied with a soft laugh. She was glad Steve had his arm wrapped around her, his body shielding her from most of the cold. Pepper came outside and gave everyone blankets to sit with which also helped. Adrianna wrapped herself up in her blanket and leaned on Steve who simply set his aside for the time being.

"So Tony, you seem... less annoying than usual today. What's the deal?"

"Adrianna's right. What's going on?" Steve asked, feeling as though he should be on the lookout for one of Tony's infamous pranks.

"Nothing's going on. And I'm never annoying," Tony said seriously, giving them both a chiding glance.

"Sure Tony," Adrianna rolled her eyes and chuckled as his robot, affectionately named Dummy, gave them plates of graham crackers and chocolate as well as a bag of marshmallows.

"Thanks Dummy," Tony praised the robot who actually seemed to perk up like a puppy at the obvious approval. So much so that the poor little thing actually knocked over Tony's glass of wine onto the pavement. Tony groaned and sent the robot away, threatening to dismantle it later as he got up to clean up the mess. Dummy hurried off, sadly hanging his head.

"That was a little harsh Tony," Adrianna pouted gently as she began putting her marshmallow on a metal stick that they'd been provided with too. Steve copied her movements. He smiled fondly, he hadn't made smores in a long time.

"Yeah, well..." Tony shrugged and seemed to fiddle with something in his pocket. Pepper was busy making her actual smore by now, pressing her marshmallow between the crackers and chocolate.

"Are you okay Tony?" Adrianna asked him, her brows furrowed. Tony never looked the least bit nervous and yet he was doing it now. Adrianna glanced to Steve to see if he had any idea what was going on. He simply shrugged and finished making his smore.

"Yeah... I will be in a minute here anyways." He smirked. Pepper looked up at him as she took a bite of her treat. She put her hand over her mouth while she chewed and then swallowed before asking what was obviously on her mind.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Pepper, I would really really appreciate it if you'd let me speak uninterrupted for like a minute. Okay?" Tony smiled and got down on his knee. Pepper's eyes widened noticeably and she could already feel her nerves skyrocketing.

"T-Tony..."

"Ah, Pepper what did I tell you? A minute okay?" He gently reached and took her hands in his, not minding the white gooey residue on her fingertips.

"Pepper I am the most volatile, self obsessed man you have the pleasure of working with. And you know I only want the best things in my life. You've stood by me no matter how terrible I was to you, no matter how stupid I was being, and no matter how much we've fought. Out of all the things in my life you are the most important, and the most precious. You are clearly the best and probably even someone I don't deserve to have. But I'm going to ask anyways because you also know I'm stubborn and arrogant. Will you marry me?" Tony pulled the black velvet box from his pocket with a nervous smile.

Adrianna and Steve watched as Pepper slowly nodded her head, one of her hands lifting up and covering her mouth again to hold back a small sob. Tony happily took her left hand and slipped the ring onto her finger with ease. Steve and Adrianna both smiled as Pepper and Tony shared a tear filled, but obviously joyous kiss while Tony stood up and hugged Pepper to him. He looked absolutely relieved and Adrianna had no doubt he'd honestly been terrified he'd say no. When the couple was done with their own "private" celebration Adrianna and Steve stood up and congratulated them both.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited for you two!" Adrianna gushed to her friend, smiling widely after she and Pepper shared a happy hug.

"Can I see the ring?" Pepper nodded and smiled, showing it off to her friend and admiring along with her. It wasn't overly big but still the ring glittered like no other Adrianna had ever seen. It was beautifully decorated and obviously Tony had put a lot of thought into it. It suited Pepper perfectly.

"I-I can't believe it." Pepper said as she stared at her hand, still in shock.

"You better start believing soon!" Tony responded with a grin as Steve and he shared a sort of "man hug".

"Congratulations Tony. I'm glad you didn't chicken out," Steve smirked and chuckled.

"Wait a minute, you knew?" Adrianna looked at her boyfriend in shock.

"Well, yes." he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"He needed some help, so Bruce and I helped." Steve smiled and looked at Tony who simply grinned along with his friend.

"You knew and didn't tell me?" Adrianna pouted, crossing her arms.

"Hey, blame Tony. He told me not to tell anyone." Steve quickly pointed to the Stark billionaire beside him so that his girlfriend would stop being upset at him. Deep down though he knew she really wasn't all that upset, which was enough to soothe his worry. Tony glared at Steve while Adrianna simply rolled her eyes.

The rest of the night was spent enjoying dessert and even beginning some of Pepper and Tony's, though mostly Pepper's, wedding plans. Pepper sounded incredibly organized already which was probably all thanks to her years planning all sorts of events for Stark Industries. A wedding wouldn't be too far from out of her comfort zone though Adrianna knew that it wouldn't be a cakewalk. Whatever came their way though Adrianna knew that Tony and Pepper would power through it and make it in the end to that altar, something she honestly could not wait for.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm sorry again about the later chapters, but hopefully they're all worth the wait. I keep getting writers block but I promise you I will not quit this story! Oh and Addi's dress is basically the on Taylor wears in her Wonderstruck perfume commercial :)**

**And I am not, by any means, criticizing how anyone's body type in this chapter okay? I hope that's clear. And if its not I deeply, personally apologize.**

**Vampwolf92: I'm glad you liked it :)**

**Accio: Thanks dear, I was scared I was taking too long haha. I'm always procrastinating so badly XD I'm so glad you liked it!**

**The Red Dove: I'm so happy you liked it! I can't wait for Adrianna to get proposed to either. I have everything planned out, except for what he'll say. Sadly. Maybe he'll just get to the point. Maybe a speech. Nobody knows.**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Haha thank you dear! I'm glad you liked it :D**

**LianaDare8: Haha yes he did! Had so much fun with it too. And I have seen the trailer (several times XD) but I don't know if I'll write that in. I wouldn't know what to do with that storyline until the movie comes out and I doubt anyone wants to wait that long. I may have Tony get the Extremis serum though, I've been thinking about it a lot!**

**Felidaes' Tail: Yay indeed!**

**Cara Tala: Thank you and I'm so happy you enjoyed it!**

**Cerulean89: You're too kind, thank you!**

**LaughingLadybug: Awwww thank you! It warms my heart to hear that :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Blah blah blah**

* * *

Adrianna looked nervously around the crowds in the large ballroom, scanning each of the masked faces before her. How many people did Tony invite again? She had no clue. Most of these people were potential investors, some of them the press, and some friends of Tony and Pepper which included all the earthbound Avengers. There was a live band playing music in the background. Tony and Pepper were about to announce their engagement to kick-start the first week of December and Adrianna wanted to find her boyfriend before then.

The thing was, everyone tonight was wearing masks thanks to Tony deciding a masquerade ball would be even better. Some were elaborate, some simple but all of them hiding identities. Unless you knew the person and could connect the mask to their personality. Adrianna knew Steve was wearing a blue mask since she'd picked them up specifically. His also only hid his eyes and the bridge of his nose, similar to his Captain America mask. But all of the crowds were keeping her from finding her hero.

"Looking for someone?" Adrianna turned around to find Clint standing behind her with a smirk. She chuckled, his dark purple mask had a short bird like nose on it. And his tie matched, standing out from his all black suit and dress shirt.

"Hello Clint. And yes, have you seen Steve? I can't find him anywhere."

"You two didn't come together?" Clint questioned, raising a brow behind his mask.

"Tony said it'd ruin the fun." Adrianna pouted under her own mask which she held up with a metal stick. It was ivory colored and full faced with green "eyeshadow" above her eye holes. It seemed she and Steve were doomed to arrive separately at every dance they attended.

"I did see him, I just passed by Tony and Pepper and Steve was over there with them. He seems a little overwhelmed." Clint chuckled, knowing Adrianna would soon find out what he meant. He peered past the woman before him and grinned.

"You'll have to excuse me now Adrianna my date's waiting for me." Clint smiled to his friend and moved past Adrianna. He walked over to another woman in a sleek all black dress who Adrianna saw was Natasha. Her figure and her deep red hair was enough to give her away, along with the fact her black mask had a red hourglass mark. She smiled to the master assassins and they both waved to her before walking off. Adrianna looked back around towards the area Clint had said he'd come from.

She did indeed see Pepper and Tony, who were standing together and talking to some of their other friends happily. Pepper, whom Adrianna had gotten ready with earlier, looked stunning as always. She was wearing a midnight blue gown that flowed to the floor gracefully but was high enough so it wouldn't be stepped upon. The dress was sleek, modern and just... Pepper. Her red hair was pulled up in a playful up-do with a few curls framing her face. Her mask was dark blue with silver studs on the side. Tony wore his usual black suit with his tie matching Pepper's dress. His mask was simply his Ironman mask.

_Cheater... _Adrianna rolled her eyes and continued looking around. She soon spotted Steve, standing tall as usual but his body looked tense, even from where she stood. His cheeks were flushed and he was practically cornered. Adrianna frowned, her brows knitting together as she realized what was going on.

Steve looked around for his girlfriend, trying not to seem frantic although he felt like he was. He had no clue what she was wearing tonight or what mask she had. Pepper had surprised her with the dress and Adrianna hadn't showed him the mask she'd wear. All the women surrounding him was just making his anxiety worse. They either didn't hear his constant reminders that he had a date or ignored them. For their sake he hoped it was the former. Tony didn't seem keen on helping him either, though Steve hadn't really expected his help. He was probably looking forward to Adrianna stumbling across the group.

Right as he was about to try backing out again another woman came up. She was wearing a long gown that reached the floor, the skirt was bunched and pinched together, gathered in puffballs all around but in a way that made it look graceful and not ostentatious. The top half of the dress was embroidered and had a thick belted area around her waist. The dress itself was a mixture of ivory and peach in color and the belt silver. It was stunning really. The mask she wore hid her full face so Steve had no clue who was approaching, although he didn't know the other women either. Her dark hair was pulled into a ponytail which was made into many dark ringlets.

"Excuse me ladies, I do believe that man is taken." She said, her voice instantly causing Steve to know who was rescuing him. He felt his body relax and a grin slowly formed on his face. Adrianna paused before the women who'd flocked towards Steve shamelessly.

"Really? I don't see his date anywhere?" A woman in a shiny red dress challenged, her hands on her hips as she smirked.

"Well you're looking at her. So you better back off." Adrianna put her mask to her side for the moment so the women could receive the full intensity of her glare. Even Steve felt a little bad for them as she did that. But slowly they disbanded, the woman in red lingering a little longer before giving in and leaving to find some other man to prey upon.

"Thanks Adrianna... I thought I was going to be stuck here all night." Steve chuckled as he looked down at the woman before him. Adrianna simply chuckled and smiled back to him. Steve noticed now that along with the light makeup she'd applied she was wearing a deep red lipstick that contrasted her light skin and her airy dress. Though Steve much preferred Adrianna without her makeup he couldn't deny the red was very attractive. There was just something about it that drew his attention and that was probably the point.

"And leave me dateless? I should think not." Adrianna scoffed. Steve just rolled his eyes and gingerly drew her closer with a soft arm around her waist. Hopefully this would keep any other women, as well as any men, away.

"You look beautiful Adrianna," Steve complimented lightly as he looked down at her, grinning like a fool. He couldn't help the happiness flooding his system. It was hard not to be happy around his girlfriend, even when they had been mad at each other just a few days ago.

Adrianna had come home flustered and upset after a hard day at work and Steve had mucked up the kitchen just seconds before she'd come inside the apartment, leading to a heated argument between the two. But thanks to Tony Adrianna had calmed down and after a trip to pick up cleaning supplies Steve had calmed down too. Needless to say they both apologized and cleaned the kitchen together.

"You say that all the time Steve," Adrianna teased softly. As usual she tried deflecting his compliment.

"Because its true Birdie," Steve smirked softly and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," Adrianna finally relented and smiled softly.

"You're quite the catch yourself, obviously."

"So it seems. But you're the only gal I've got eyes for." Steve smiled gently to his girlfriend and slowly guided her to Tony and Pepper who'd also been joined by Bucky. The Winter Soldier was adjusting his plain black mask. Adrianna's face flushed at Steve's statement. She still had a hard time fathoming Steve Rogers was actually attracted to her and each time he caught her off guard like that her heart felt like it was in her stomach and her face felt warm. It was like she was falling in love all over again, and in a way she was. Bucky whistled playfully to Adrianna when the couple neared and Adrianna laughed at his gesture.

"Wow, Steve you better watch out I may have to take your girl for a dance." Bucky stated, obviously teasing his friend while at the same time complimenting Adrianna. He did it often, if only to get on Steve's nerves.

"Not before I do," Steve smirked, his grip on his girlfriend's waist tightening just a little. He wasn't about to let her out of his sight now that he just got her back and Adrianna was just as content to be near her boyfriend.

"Well Pepper and I should get going. Got a big announcement to make afterall." Tony smirked and began leading Pepper off. He glanced back at Adrianna and Steve with a wry grin.

"Try not to argue while I'm gone you two." Tony teased with a smirk, hurrying off with his fiance. Steve and Adrianna both blushed in mild embarrassment as Bucky looked at them both with a raised brow.

"I-" Steve started.

"I don't wanna know," Bucky shook his head and laughed as he looked over to Tony and Pepper who were now on stage. Adrianna chuckled and settled against her date as they listened to Tony proudly declare he was "off the market" while Pepper just rolled her eyes.

The rest of the night went on swimmingly. The couples all danced, hung out, and overall had a good time. The only problem occurred when Adrianna left Steve's side a minute to get a drink. Steve had wanted to get it for her but she declined, wanting to do it herself. When she got back though she saw the woman from before was again harassing her boyfriend. Their friends weren't around, still off dancing elsewhere.

"Excuse me miss, but I believe I've already told you that he has a date already." The woman looked back at Adrianna and narrowed her gaze decisively.

"Really, where is she? All I see is a fat girl in a dress." Steve felt himself tense up, anger building up in his chest and a little shame since he actually felt like hitting this woman though he'd been raised otherwise.

"And all I see is a woman who's about to get punched in the face. I'm trying to be polite here, leave my boyfriend alone please." Adrianna smiled but her eyes were dark with anger.

"And if I don't?" She challenged, stepping forwards. But her step was halted when Tony came up, Pepper right behind him.

"Excuse me Adrianna but is this woman bothering you?"

"No Tony, we were just having a friendly chat. Weren't we?" Adrianna looked at the woman and smirked as she floundered. She meekly replied with a head shake and then excused herself, scurrying off. Adrianna looked gratefully to her friend.

"Thanks Tony," She kissed his cheek and stepped back to her date with a smile.

"No problem sunshine. Now go on, have fun with your super soldier." Tony motioned them off and the two went off to enjoy the rest of their night.

* * *

Adrianna finished washing her face and walked into her and Steve's room later that night. Sadie was sound asleep and Steve was laying in his spot, readying himself for sleep. She walked over to her side and crawled into bed with him.

"Steve?" Adrianna looked at her boyfriend, something that woman had said was eating at her and she wanted his help.

"Hm?" Steve looked up at her and saw her troubled expression.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he sat up and inched a bit closer, softly resting his hand on hers. He stroked her hand with his thumb and looked at her softly. She had tears in her eyes and he could tell she was still fighting them off.

"Do you think I'm fat?" She asked, her voice small.

"What? No. I don't Adrianna." Steve frowned gently and pulled her close to him. She sniffled and snuggled into his chest as he pulled her into his lap.

"If its what that woman said, don't you dare listen to her. She's just jealous," He tried soothing her. He rubbed her back and rocked their bodies gently.

"But I am," Adrianna meekly replied, looking up at him as her tears slipped. Malcolm had always criticized her weight, her looks, everything and what that woman said just brought all those crushing thoughts back.

"No, you're not. What you are Adrianna, is beautiful. You, Adrianna, are _so_ beautiful. I'd love you no matter what anyways. It doesn't matter what you look like, it only matters who you are. And who you are is the best mother and certainly the best woman I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. You are everything to me Birdie and I wouldn't trade you or Sadie for anything..." Steve brushed her tears away with his knuckles and let his hand linger on her face. Adrianna gave a slight smile to him as he did that.

"Thank you Steve..."

"You don't have to thank me Adrianna, I love you. You should know you're beautiful." Steve stroked her cheek and slowly lay both himself and her down.

"Get some rest okay?" He kissed her forehead and relished the feeling of her snuggling against him.

"I love you too Steve," Adrianna said softly. Her eyes were closed and her words slightly slurred as she began falling asleep.

"I know. Sweet dreams Adrianna," He whispered into her hair. He stayed awake a few more minutes, stroking her back and hopefully giving her the comfort she wanted even as she slept. But soon even he succumbed to the darkness in their room and fell asleep.

* * *

The first real snow day was to come at the end of the week and Steve and Adrianna both felt it necessary to let Sadie have her first experience with the fluffy flakes. So that morning Adrianna woke up with a big smile on her face when she saw the snow drifting down outside their window.

"Steve, Steve..." Adrianna shook her boyfriend's shoulder gently as she spoke in a whisper so she wouldn't disturb her daughter's slumber.

"Hmmm? Addie..." Steve woke up, barely. His eyes opened very slowly and threatened to close again as he stared up at her lazily. He rolled onto his back and smiled just slightly though he really did want to go back to sleep. It was always difficult getting up in the morning when it was cold and grey outside.

"Its snowing Steve!" Adrianna grinned, her excitement palpable. Having grown up mostly in the southern part of California she hardly got to experience snow. She and her family made trips when they could but once her mother had died those trips had become a little less frequent. They altogether stopped when she got married.

"Oh?" Steve spared a glance out the window and then nodded with a yawn.

"Yeah it is." He grinned softly and wrapped his arms around Adrianna, bringing her down onto his chest and kissing her forehead briefly. She giggled quietly, staring down at her boyfriend with a "disapproving" headshake. Steve simply smiled up at her.

"Steve..." She whined, crossing her arms on his chest and propping her chin on her entwined limbs.

"Yes?"

"You think we could make a snowman?" Adrianna asked, her eyes inquisitive.

"Depends on how much snow there is. But I think we could," Steve nodded in the affirmative and patiently listened to his girlfriend's rant on what they should do today. He didn't mind, nodding now and again. He was listening but more focused on studying her and admiring her as he liked to do. He didn't often get to in the mornings like this. Her hair was mussed up after a good night's rest, her face looked flushed from the chill in the room and she looked just plain happy.

"Steve are you listening?" Adrianna asked with a small laugh.

"Huh? Oh yeah... Snowman, walk in the park, hot chocolate..." Steve grinned up at her.

"I love you," Adrianna didn't have much more to say than that as she got up. She brushed his own mussed up hair back, fingering the blond locks just a minute. She pulled away and chuckled as Steve's stomach growled.

"How about I start on breakfast and then we can go out? Sound fair?" She asked as Steve sat up. He nodded and chuckled.

"Sounds great to me Addi."

After a warm breakfast of cinnamon apple oatmeal and toast (Steve also had a plate of scrambled eggs with it) the family spent a good half hour getting ready. Instead of showering right away Adrianna decided to wait so she wouldn't risk catching a cold with having her hair all wet. She and Steve dressed their warmest and also dressed Sadie as warm as possible without hampering their child's ability to walk or use her hands. They also packed a baggy with snowman things like eyes and a mouth.

"Sadie, look snow!" Adrianna said as they walked out of Stark Tower. The snow was still falling, drifting down steadily onto the already white ground. Steve would warn Adrianna when it got to be too steady but so far it was fine.

"No?" Sadie looked around, her eyes wide in curiosity. The white spots in the air fell onto her clothes and her hair and on her mommy and daddy and yet no one seemed bothered by them. She tried picking one up but it disappeared. She looked up at her mom in astonishment.

"No?"

"It melted baby," Adrianna tried to explain but realized it may be awhile before Sadie could fully understand.

"Gone?"

"Yes, gone." Adrianna chuckled and kissed her head. She and Steve walked on down the sidewalk and into the park. Other families seemed to have the same idea today. When they reached the park there were kids running around, making snow angels and snowmen, playing on the equipment all while their parents either joined in or watched.

"So, snowman first?" Steve suggested with a smile. Adrianna nodded and they walked over to a relatively quiet area. She set Sadie down, surprised to see it reached her daughter's knees. But Sadie didn't seem the least bit bothered as she watched her mom and dad roll up piles of snow and pack them together. She smiled whenever Adrianna acknowledged her and stayed near so she wouldn't get lost. She's been read a story where that happened and she didn't want that to happen to herself.

"Okay Sadie, let's give the snowman some eyes." Steve picked up Sadie and gave her the buttons. She fingered the buttons and looked up her dad inquisitively. Steve smiled to her and kissed her nose. Sadie giggled and kicked her legs slightly as she did.

"Put one right here Sadie bear." Steve tapped a spot on the snowman's head which just barely reached his waist. Sadie leaned over and pressed one of the black buttons onto the snowman's face.

"Good girl."

"Okay Sadie, right here now." Adrianna encouraged, tapping the opposite side. Sadie put one there too and both parents praised her. Sadie beamed at the obvious pleasure her parents took in her actions. Adrianna took the task of giving the snowman a smile and Steve put its nose in which was a carrot stick they'd taken from their fridge. Steve put his scarf around the snowman and Adrianna put her hat on it. Steve gave the snowman sticks for arms and they both stood back to admire their creation. Sadie clapped her hands when she recognized what she and her parents had done.

"Okay, go stand next to him Steve." Adrianna tugged her phone out of her pocket as Steve did what he was told.

"He?"

"Yes, he's a he." Adrianna grinned and held the phone up. She took a few pictures and Steve did the same for her afterwards, each holding Sadie in their pictures. They also managed to get a few family photos thanks to an elderly man who was passing through. By then the snow was getting too heavy for Steve's liking. After Adrianna got her phone back he put her hat on her head and rewound his scarf around his neck.

"Come on Birdie, let's get inside." Steve smiled to her and as she was about to protest he caught her and Sadie shivering.

"You're both shivering Addi," Steve kissed her cold cheek and began leading her back to the Tower with Sadie snuggling into his thick coat as he held her.

They made it inside and after getting the snow off their clothes headed back to their apartment. Bucky was standing outside their door with a smile on his face.

"I was wondering where you three went."

"Hello to you too Bucky," Adrianna teasingly replied. She smiled and hugged her friend before opening the door.

"Sorry Bucky, Snow day." Steve replied to his friend, actually feeling guilty about leaving him behind.

"Hey hey, its fine Steve. I was just teasing," Bucky reassured. They all walked into the apartment and Steve and Addi removed their winter gear while Bucky helped with Sadie's.

"Would you like some hot chocolate Bucky?" Adrianna asked him as she went into the kitchen.

"Yes please Anna dear," Bucky responded as he sat on the couch with Sadie in his lap. He smiled and turned the TV on while Steve sat in his beanbag chair. Bucky switched around the channels until he landed on Brave. He and Steve adored Pixar movies for some reason but Adrianna didn't complain. She thought it was adorable and besides, she and Sadie enjoyed those movies too.

She came into the living room and gave each man their mugs of hot chocolate, earning two "thank yous". She then went back into the kitchen and returned again with her own mug and gave Sadie her sippy cup with the warm liquid too. She let Sadie lick some whipped cream off her finger and smiled as she settled in her chair near Steve. Everyone drank in peace and watched the movie happily. Neither men tore their eyes off the screen before them, not until their eyes closed at least. Steve and Bucky both fell asleep halfway through.

Adrianna laughed gently and recorded the movie so they could see it later. She then got up and put a blanket on Steve and then one on Bucky. She picked Sadie up off his lap since she was nodding off too and carried her to the bedroom. She set Sadie down in her crib and tucked her in.

"Sweet dreams baby girl," Adrianna whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

**I just wanna say, thanks for sticking with me guys. I can't believe we're at 18 chapters now! I'm sorry the updates are slow but I hope the quality hasn't dropped. I have such big plans for this story and I hope you'll all stick around to enjoy them. :)**

**And like I said before, I won't be doing any holiday related things since I don't celebrate them. But you're all free to picture their holidays as you'd imagine them to be. I would even love to hear your ideas if you ever want to share them :)**

**This chapter might be a bit shorter but hope you enjoy it!**

**Laughing Ladybug: Thanks so much, I'm glad you love love love it haha.**

**The Red Dove: Awww thanks dear, I'm glad you enjoyed it :D**

**Accio: No problem sweetie! Getting addicted to TV shows is my specialty XD YEAH NO ONE INSULTS MY BABY.**

**Cerulean89: Thanks :D**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Haha I couldn't resist. It was just so... Tony to do that XD Thanks dear :D**

**Mrs. Chris Evans: OMG YOU REALLY LIKE IT THAT MUCH? Thank you so much, I can't believe there's other people who like my writing. I hope I'll never disappoint you. :)**

**NaomiBlue: Thank you, And you can never have too much Bucky.**

**FutureMrsVazquez: Thanks so much! And I have considered the idea but I think I'm just going to leave Addi how she is for now. I hope you'll still enjoy her as such :D**

**Vamp Wolf92: Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, Just my OC's. I hope I'm not the only one tired of the fact haha.**

* * *

December seemed to pass by in a blur for the super family. Natasha and Clint each had a mission, both accompanied by Bucky who had been intent on making up for the wrong he'd committed. He actually proved to be an asset to the duo and each had warmed to the soldier considerably. Bruce was busy doing some research and talking with a certain Betty who'd recently been contacting him. Tony and Pepper each had their share of work and also wedding plans. Pepper had started these plans as soon as she could, knowing in advance she wouldn't have the time to complete them later even with Adrianna's help. Thor visited now and again of course, sometimes with Jane and always eager to play a few games with Sadie. It was always pretty funny seeing him loping around on his knees enacting one of those bildshnipe he'd mentioned while Sadie ran away in a fit of giggles.

The holidays may have passed, but the family's time together wouldn't be ending anytime soon.

"_Be our guest, be our guest, put our service to the test_..."

Steve stepped out of the bathroom, scrubbing his hair dry and hearing the movie Beauty and the Beast playing again along with his girlfriend's voice melding in with the musical number. He chuckled as he tossed his towel aside and slipped his t shirt and sweats on before walking quietly out of their bedroom. He could smell breakfast cooking in the kitchen and saw Sadie happily seated at the table as her mother cooked nearby. Sadie caught sight of Steve and immediately smiled up at him.

"Daddy!" She reached up towards him, eager for the 'good morning' she had yet to receive.

"Good morning Sadie Bear," Steve scooped her up in his arms and hugged the little girl close to his chest. Her little arms wound around his neck as best they could and she giggled when he started nuzzling into her head. Adrianna peered over at the two and grinned, she'd never tire of seeing her daughter and her boyfriend so close. No one could ever fathom the happiness that the scene gave her and she doubted even she herself could.

"Morning Steve," Adrianna smiled and set some sizzling strips of bacon on a paper towel beside the pan while also pausing the movie on the TV.

"Daddy, itchy..." Sadie wriggled away from her father's face, giggling still. Steve relented and set her back in her seat, dropping a kiss to her forehead afterwards. He smiled playfully to her when she pouted and scratched her forehead thanks to the stubble on his face. Steve turned his attention to Adrianna and stole some bacon while her back was turned. He handed a cooled down piece to Sadie and ate the other one.

"I saw that," Adrianna said plainly as she turned back around. Despite her unemotional voice she wore a knowing grin and Steve stared at her, dumbfounded.

"How on earth could you have seen that?" he questioned, leaning across the counter towards her.

"I didn't," Adrianna smirked and leaned over towards him. She stared at her boyfriend playfully as he began chuckling.

"Alright, you caught me. But you can't really blame me, now can you?" He grinned and kissed her swiftly before pulling away. Adrianna laughed gently and turned the stove off.

"Suppose not." Her face still tickled from his unshaven face and she used her forearm to try and stop it. She carried their breakfast over to the table while Steve retrieved plates and silverware, plus napkins. Once they were all settled at the table and breakfast served onto each of their plates the family tucked into their meal. Between bites of food Adrianna and Steve spoke to one another and shared soft smiles.

"So what are you doing today Addi?" Steve asked. He knew she had plans but they hadn't had a chance to discuss them the night before.

"Um," Adrianna thought back and finally recalled her plans. "Oh, I'm supposed to go dress shopping with Natasha and Pepper."

"Dress shopping?" Steve looked at her curiously and wiped his face with a napkin.

"For Pepper. She wants to get her wedding dress today," Adrianna explained with a fond smile. Steve nodded in understanding, noting the slightly dreamy look in her just before it passed.

"Well I hope you have fun." He smiled and looked to Sadie as she busily chewed her pancakes.

"You want to hang out with me today sweetheart?" Steve questioned to which she happily nodded instead of openly smiling with her full mouth. Sadie was imitating her parents more and more, learning what behavior was deemed acceptable and what wasn't, though her Uncle Tony often confused her in this aspect of life.

"Is that alright with you Addi?" Steve asked Adrianna to which she also nodded.

"Yeah, that's perfectly fine Steve. She probably wouldn't have much fun there anyways."

After breakfast Adrianna got ready for her day out and helped Steve clean up the table, along with their daughter. Pancakes were a messy decision but it was worth it to give Sadie her favorite breakfast item. Not long after Sadie's bath both Pepper and Natasha arrived, Pepper brimming with excitement and Natasha smirking in an effort to hide her mirthful smile.

"Adrianna!" Pepper hugged the dark haired woman with a bright smile and Adriana smiled right back.

"Hey Pepper, Tasha." Adrianna chuckled and stepped back after Pepper released her. Natasha greeted Adrianna but without the hug, soemthing Addie didn't mind. She knew her friend wasn't fond of physical contact unless it was Barton, which would no doubt become a topic of discussion today.

"I'll see you later Steve," Adrianna smiled to her boyfriend and they shared a sweet kiss goodbye. She and the other two women also said goodbye to Sadie and afterwards left the apartment.

* * *

Pepper walked out in her third dress so far, smoothing the fabric out over her knees and looking in the mirror anxiously. Adrianna smiled encouragingly, the dress looked stunning on Pepper just like the first two had but... Pepper didn't seem to enjoy it as much. She could tell from her friend's expression that neither this one would do. But she began voicing her approval anyways, knowing herself how stressful this event was and after watching all the bridal shows on TLC she wanted to prove that she and Natasha would stand by her no matter what decision Pepper made. In the end, Adrianna was sure her friend would find the perfect gown.

"What do you two think?" Pepper asked, looking at them through the mirror rather than swiveling around.

"You look beautiful Pepper," Adrianna responded with genuine smile. She really did, which was why Adrianna was sure Pepper could make a trash bag look spectacular.

"But...?" Pepper knew there had to be something else to be said. Natasha gave a glance to Adrianna and then to Pepper, the two had an unspoken agreement to be as supportive as possible. But, they also needed to be honest.

"You don't seem to love it," Natasha said gently. She sat in one of the plush chairs like a lazy cat but anyone could tell she alert to any disturbance the world could bring her. Adrianna curled her feet up under her as she looked at her two friends. Pepper let out a soft sigh and nodded.

"You're right, I don't really like it. Its pretty but..."

"Not you," Adrianna finished for her understandingly. Pepper gave a grateful smile and looked back to her dress consultant.

"Next one?" The young woman asked with a smiled. Her dark hair fell over her shoulders like a waterfall, melding with her black top. Pepper nodded and the two went off to try another dress.

"Think she'll find something here?" Natasha asked Adrianna once Pepper left. Adrianna shrugged softly.

"I hope so, but I'm not sure. I had to go to three different stores before I found one that both Malcolm and I liked." Natasha could hear the distaste with which she spoke her ex's name, but chose not to comment on it. Soon enough, Pepper began walking out again. This time, there was a detectable difference in her expression. She radiated happiness and it practically glowed off her petite figure.

When she stood in front of the mirror the two women finally got a chance to really take in Pepper's dress. The elegant, stark white gown was slim and modern looking. It was a strapless, satin mermaid gown with a sweep train that billowed out around Pepper's feet. She had a beaded jacket over the top part of her dress, something the consultant pointed out.

"Wow, Pepper... You look fabulous." Adrianna gushed, grinning broadly. The red head turned around this time to them both and smiled. Natasha nodded in agreement with Adrianna.

"You look beautiful Pepper, do you like it?" Natasha asked with a content smile.

"I do, I really do like it." The consultant smiled and hurried off for a brief moment. She soon returned with a veil and small hairpiece.

"Here, before you pick your dress let's try a little something." She had Pepper close her eyes and put the woman's hair up in a bun. She put the veil and hairpiece on and let the light fabric fall away from her.

"There, open your eyes." Pepper did what she was told and let out a small gasp of surprise. She couldn't hide the giddy smile she wore nor did she attempt to.

"Wow..." She seemed at a loss for words and both Adrianna and Natasha edged forward in their seats expectantly.

"I... I love it." Pepper laughed a little and looked to her friends. "I look like a bride."

Natasha and Adrianna both let out soft laughter and nodded.

"You are one."

* * *

After Pepper picked out her dress the three women went out for some lunch. Adrianna was rather childishly complaining of hunger as they left the store and that got the other two admitting lunch was a good idea. They settled on a diner that had outdoor seating, it was a beautiful day and although it might've been smarter to go eat inside where it was warm the diner was packed enough as it was. They got seated and after the waitress took their orders she handed over the menus.

"Here's your menus and I'll be back with those drinks," The waitress, Beth was her name, promised the three women. All three thanked her and began perusing their menus as she walked off. The food on the menu was mostly things you'd expect at a family dinner and included Macaroni and Cheese, Fried Chicken with Mashed Potatoes, all kinds of soups and salads, all coming with whatever sides you wanted.

"Mhm, I think I'm gonna go with some Mac and Cheese with the toasted bread on top."

"That sounds good," Pepper replied to Adrianna with a nod. She looked over her menu and finally settled on a soup and salad combo, Tomato soup and a garden salad. She wasn't overly hungry and Tony had promised her a big dinner. Natasha went with the same, except she got a heavier potato soup and a Caesar salad. Beth came back and after handing out everyone's drinks, an Ice Tea for Pepper, Hot Cocoa for Adrianna, and a Black tea for Natasha, she took their orders and let them be.

"What are your plans for tonight Addie?" Pepper questioned her friend curiously.

"Uh, I don't know. Probably cook dinner with Steve and watch a movie with him and Sadie," She shrugged.

"Well if you'd like to come to dinner with Tony and I..."

"Pepper you don't have to do that, really. You and Tony deserve some time to yourselves."

"We get plenty of time to ourselves Adrianna," Pepper chuckled and set her menu aside. "Please? It'll be fun. You can even bring Sadie."

Adrianna could hear Pepper's pleading tone and saw it in her eyes. "I'll talk about it with Cap, then we'll see."

"Yay!" Pepper smiled and looked to Natasha who was gingerly sipping her tea. She raised a brow at the smiling red head and then rolled her eyes.

"Come on Natasha, you and Clint are welcome to come with us."

"Who said I'd bring Clint with me?" She questioned as she idly set her cup aside. Adrianna smiled teasingly as she began sipping her cocoa.

"When do you not bring Clint with you?" Natasha didn't have a reply to that, besides the obvious outing they were currently on. But Pepper had requested it be just the three of them and besides, the men would've gotten bored and begun messing about with the gowns. Pepper was positive Tony would even try one on himself or perhaps convince the others to do so.

"Please Tasha? It'll be fun and I swear Tony won't get drunk."

"You can't promise that," Adrianna piped up. She earned a glare from Pepper but Adrianna just grinned in response. Natasha allowed herself a smirk and chuckled at that exchange.

"Sometimes he takes me places you know," She grumbled under her breath.

"So you'll come?" Pepper asked earnestly. Natasha reluctantly nodded and Pepper cheered to herself once more. Beth came back around with everyone's plates and bowls, setting them on the table with ease.

"Enjoy your meal," She smiled and the three women again thanked her. They each tucked into their food, with pleased sounds coming from each of them. Adrianna decided she'd come back here again soon to get lunch, quite possibly tomorrow.

"So... You and Clint?" Natasha peeked up at Pepper and Adrianna who bore cat like grins.

* * *

By the time Adrianna got home she was ready for a small nap. Dinner would be at seven, but she had to let Pepper know if they were coming before Tony made reservations for it. She walked back into the apartment and saw Steve and Sadie in the living room together, Steve dancing with Sadie perched around his neck. Bucky was even there, laughing and singing along with them to the "Bear Necessities" while Sadie laughed and tossed in a few words she knew her father and uncle were repeating.

"_...The simple bear necessities. Forget about your worries and your strife..._" Adrianna joined in and neither Steve nor Sadie noticed. Bucky did though laughed as she began dancing behind Steve, fluidly copying his movements. As Steve turned unexpectedly around though he bumped into Adrianna. Both let out surprised yelps while Sadie began saying her hellos to her mother. Bucky expertly paused the TV and smiled.

"Adrianna!" Steve laughed and kissed her head. "I didn't hear you come in." His face was a little flushed from his mild embarrassment.

"No you didn't," Adrianna chuckled and hugged her boyfriend before taking Sadie off his shoulders. The little girl happily snuggled up in her mother's arms.

"How did it go Anna?" Bucky questioned as she plopped down on the couch beside him.

"Great, Pepper got a beautiful dress. But you'll have to wait to see it. She doesn't want Tony finding out what it looks like."

"I have a feeling that's harder than it should be." Adrianna nodded in agreement and yawned softly.

"You look tired Birdie, you should go take a nap." Steve suggested quietly in her ear as he sat beside her and Sadie. She nodded softly but didn't make any moves to suggest she'd heed his advice.

"I am, but first I need to ask you something. Do you want to join Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Tony and Pepper out tonight?" Bruce had also been added on the way back home.

"That sounds nice. Would you like to do that Addie?" Steve asked her, idly twirling some strands of her hair around his fingers. Bucky watched the two with a soft grin, feeling as though he were spying on something he shouldn't see but unable to look away or leave. He didn't want to interrupt the pair.

"I think so, after I take a nap. Pepper said Sadie could come too. Which reminds me... Bucky would you like to come?" Adrianna turned to face him and smiled to the soldier.

"Only if you're okay with it." Bucky shrugged, not really caring either way. He didn't mind if they didn't want him coming along, but... his heart began aching at the thought of being alone tonight.

"Then you're coming. I'll..." Adrianna yawned again. "... call Pepper."

"No, I'll take care of that Addie, you go get some rest." Sadie was already fast asleep so Adrianna simply nodded and took her daughter to the bedroom with her. Steve smiled and got up to walk over to the phone he was used to using. He tried Adrianna's iPhone once and nearly broke it when he started activating too many apps and the voice command system, so he vowed never to use it again. At least, not until he felt he wouldn't end up destroying it.

After he finished with Tony the soldier returned to his friend's side.

"You're okay with coming along with us?" He asked Bucky. Steve didn't want to pressure his friend to do anything he didn't feel like doing and the concern came across easily. Bucky nodded and bumped shoulders with Steve.

"Yes I am you idiot." He grinned and hit play on the TV, switching over to a nature channel. Bucky was fascinated by the wildlife he'd never really gotten to see as a child, as was Steve. Maybe a trip to the zoo would be in order.

* * *

Seven rolled around fast and the family arrived at the restaurant about ten minutes after. Adrianna was wearing a nice red blouse with white polka dots and black pants. Steve was dressed in a dark blue button up with black pants and a dark tie to match. Bucky was dressed much the same, save for his shirt being green and Sadie was in a nice but comfy light blue dress. Tony began waving them over, like an exuberant child.

"Hey, there you are. We thought you weren't gonna show up." Tony grinned as brief hugs and hellos were exchanged. Bucky and Steve got seated and Adrianna put Sadie in her child seat then sat herself down.

"So, who's hungry?" Tony questioned, smiling. Everyone all gave nods and happy smiles. They were at a Tepan Grill and the air smelled delicious with the smells of rice frying and meat cooking. Everyone got their drinks and menus and Adrianna picked out some fried rice for Sadie to eat. Thankfully Steve wasn't so picky here, he was open to most food and since they'd eaten here before he knew what he liked. Adrianna had yet to take him to sushi, she doubted that'd go very well but live and learn.

Conversation picked up again once everyone had given the waitress their orders. They talked about Tony and Pepper's wedding plans, Bruce's new project and his "lady friend" as Tony called her, and whatever else came to mind. Jokes were made and warm, genuine laughter filled the restaurant. They weren't just a team, nor were they just friends. They were a family and connected together forever whether they liked it or not.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys. Seriously, it always warms my heart knowing you all actually like reading my silly little fanfic. Ya'll can thank my sister for this introduction.**

**Keep in mind I've not been to this particular zoo and while I'm being as accurate as possible I will make some mistakes.**

**Cara Tala: Lol makes me wonder how my dog would react to snow. We never get it here either!**

**LaughingLadybug: You're too sweet, thank you!**

**Accio: Heheh, I love it too. Can you tell? And oh it is, it didn't take me too long to find it either. Its beautiful, I need to link you to the photo haha.**

**LianaDare8: Thank you, and I'm hoping to work on an actual plot type thing. I need to figure something out, life can't all be fluff unfortunately.**

**The Red Dove: Heheh thanks, I'm sure she'd love you too!**

**VampWolf92: Thanks :D**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Haha I have an iPhone and I hardly do anything with it myself. There's probably a bunch of things I don't know about that I can do with it XD Thanks dear and I hope this next chapter will be enjoyable.**

**Igniting Fireworks: Aww thanks :) I love writing him fatherly, I just picture him as a dad so easily!**

**Lady Syndra: I hope this was soon enough! :)**

**Avengers1fan: Thank you so much! I hope this was soon enough for ya! :)**

**Guest1: Omg you were? Wow, I certainly feel special! Thank you for reading and I'm so glad you enjoyed what you read. Don't worry, I have big plans for these two and I'll definitely be showing a little more Clintasha. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, just my OC's!**

* * *

Steve knocked on the bedroom door, wondering what was taking Adrianna so long. Usually getting ready wasn't such a difficult task for the family, but Adrianna was seemingly taking her time today. Steve rolled his eyes a little, amused with the idea of her taking her time especially since they didn't have much of it. They were going to the zoo and with how eager she was to go he had a hard time imagining her taking so long to dress herself and Sadie.

"Adrianna, is everything okay?" Steve asked, raising his voice a little so she could hear him through the door. He was already gripping the knob, ready to come in case Sadie was being too difficult.

"Yea-Ow, Sadie hang on-Yeah everything's peachy Steve." Adrianna responded, distractedly.

"Are you sure?"

"Ye-No, no, no, no, no!" She sounded a little distressed and Steve's protective tendencies burst into action. What if someone had made their way inside without them knowing? Or if his girls had gotten hurt?

"Adrianna I'm gonna come inside." As she objected Steve opened the door and pushed his way in with ease, stepping into the room with the swiftness that most thought only the trained spies possessed.

His eyes first landed on Sadie, who had mother's eye makeup in her hands. She was busily drawing with the mascara on her eyes, which also strayed on to her face, like she'd seen her mother do on their nights out. She seemed also to have pulled out her mother's other make up items, most it strewn across the bed where Adrianna tended to do her makeup. Sadie must have thought she was helping her mom and not hindering her. Sadie wasn't fully clothed yet, thankfully, so her shirt wasn't dirtied by the mascara.

Adrianna cleared her throat awkwardly, pulling Steve's attention off Sadie and on to her. Now he began to see why she'd objected him coming inside. She hadn't the time to get finished dressing herself. Her button up pajama top wasn't buttoned at all, hanging limply off her soft frame and her pants were barely past her knees. Her face tinged a rosy red, and her hair was still up in a very messy bun. Steve immediately felt his face burn, knowing it was also becoming a beet red. He wanted to avert his eyes but he just... couldn't. They felt glued to her despite the embarrassing situation and he felt scared she'd become upset with him for being unable to look away.

"Steve, can you help me get Sadie cleaned up and dressed?" Adrianna asked, calmly. Despite her embarrassment she was admittedly amused seeing how ashamed her boyfriend looked. This hadn't happened before, obviously, he was too much a gentleman to just barge in on her getting dressed but she understood why he'd done it now. She'd been distressed and he'd simply reacted to it.

"Uh, uh s-sure." Steve stammered and picked up Sadie, grabbing her clean top as he did. Wordlessly he hurried out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Adrianna let out a short laugh, unable to help it. Her own embarrassment was fleeting and she went back to getting herself ready.

After she finished getting dressed and brushing her hair out she put her makeup back in her bag. Adrianna opened the door and walked out, finding Steve sitting on the couch anxiously and Sadie idly playing with her dolls. The twenty month old was quickly outgrowing her old crib and Adrianna felt a tug in her heart, knowing also that she'd be two in just a few months. Pushing the sensation away she smiled and walked up to Steve. He looked up and once again became flustered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Hey, calm down Steve. I'm not mad at you, you were just being a hero," Adrianna kissed his cheek and brushed his hair back. He looked at her, seeming to want to say more but he decided better of it. He simply nodded and relaxed.

"Okay, come on. We're late enough as it is," Adrianna picked Sadie up and Steve got up and grabbed the needed bags. They no longer needed the diaper bag, thankfully, but they carried the camera bag with them as well as a small backpack to hold water bottles, snacks, wallets, phones and whatever else they may need.

* * *

They arrived at the Central Park Zoo in record time, although they were still about ten minutes late. No one seemed to mind though, the other Avengers happily greeted the family as they arrived. It seemed this pleasantly cold February morning would be a fun one indeed.

Clint was keeping Natasha close to him as usual, Bruce was with Betty who had come for a visit and happily agreed to go with them all to the zoo, Thor had come too and was talking animatedly with Bucky who listened intently to the god as he described some of the creatures in Asgard. Tony grinned to them both mischievously and Adrianna knew he was about to say something about their late arrival.

"Busy this morning Rogers?" Tony teased the super soldier as the group headed inside. They handed over their tickets, got their maps, and were quickly ushered inside.

"I don't know what you mean Stark," Steve replied indignantly. So far, the teasing wasn't getting to him and Tony pouted. But, he wasn't going to just give up either.

"Oh come on Steve, I know something must have happened this morning." Steve immediately blushed and Tony laughed.

"You've got to tell me! Or maybe I'll just have JARVIS-" Pepper intervened and frowned at her fiancé.

"Come on Tony, leave them alone. What they may or may not do in their free time is their business." Pepper smiled to Steve who gave an appreciative one in return. As the billionaire began pouting Adrianna finally arrived at his side. Steve looked back at Adrianna curiously.

"Where'd you go? I thought you were behind me." Stark opened his mouth but Pepper quickly elbowed him in his ribs. Everyone else snickered in amusement and began looking over their maps.

"Sorry Steve, but Sadie decided she had to take a potty break." She smiled and clutched her daughter's little hand. Adrianna was obviously proud of her daughter and Steve loved seeing it. The friends all began discussing where they'd go first. Since it was just about everyone's first time to the zoo they all decided to travel together. The entrance was closest to the children's zoo so they all decided it'd be a good idea to start there. Adrianna lead the way, Sadie walking beside her happily. Steve held the little girl's other hand, keeping a protective watch on his family. He also would glance back to make sure the others were okay too, despite the fact everyone was talking and joking around happily. You could never be too careful, he reasoned.

The children's zoo had several interesting animals all ranging from rabbits to ducks to lambs. The group started out with the rabbits and turtles and made their way to the ducks. Clint seemed to have the most fun watching the birds from the hidden duck blind, fascinated by the avian creatures. The teals, pintails, and other water birds looked entirely content. The ducks chatted happily with each other, vocalizing in short but loud quacks.

Afterwards they went back out and around visited the adult sheep and cows. Thor was most impressed by the wooly sheep, the rams had large horns on their heads that he said reminded him of bildshnipe. As they walked to the lambs they came across an area where other children and their families were exploring structures that they could all play on.

"Oh look, this sign says that the kids can try out the different animal homes!" Pepper explained, smiling. Tony was already running over to the rabbit statue. He stuck his head in and grinned.

"How do I look? These ears too big?" Pepper walked over and snapped some photos.

"No, they balance out your ego." She remarked with a cheeky grin.

"Tasha look there's a spider's web here! You have to go sit on it." Clint began trying to push the assassin over but she wouldn't budge. She glared at him behind her sunglasses and he pouted.

"No. I'm not a child Clint."

"Oh come on Natasha. Have a little fun once in a while," he pleaded as he stared into her shades with his own. Though no one could see their eyes, Adrianna didn't doubt they were well aware of each others eyes and a staring contest was going on. Finally Natasha gave in, crossly walking to the web. Once she sat in the middle of it, pouting, Clint took her picture.

Adrianna chuckled and looked to Sadie. She smiled as he daughter warily watched the other children running about. It occurred to her that she hadn't much contact with other kids before. She always had her grown up friends looking after her and even though Tony had a day care center in the Tower it simply wasn't used by Adrianna. She decided then she'd start taking Sadie there a few times a week. She didn't want the little girl to feel outcast from the other kids.

"Wanna get inside the turtle-shell for mommy?" Adrianna questioned her, smiling gently as she crouched to face her daughter. Sadie seemed to ponder it but nodded. Steve came up and lead her to the giant shell, knowing having him around would make her feel safer. Adrianna got the camera ready and soon had several photos of the two. The family soon moved on to the barnyard area where they found alpacas, lambs, and goats all awaiting tasty treats.

"Hey Sadie, let's feed some lambs honey. Would you like that?" Adrianna received a happy nod and she and Steve walked over. They got some feed for their little girl and Steve, with Adrianna's help, began filming the encounter. Sadie held her hand out, open to the bleating animal. He nuzzled his fuzzy lips on her hand and nibbled the feed from her as she giggled excitedly.

"Tickles huh?" Steve questioned to which he got a happy nod. He laughed gently and watched as the feed was soon gone. Sadie managed to pet the lamb's soft head a few times before he hurried away to find another child who'd feed him.

* * *

After the Children's Zoo the group visited the Penguins and Seabirds, where Clint yet again became excited. Thor had also admired the "smartly dressed" birds and had some fun mimicking their funny walk. After that they traveled to Polar Circle which held a few birds, walruses and Polar Bears. Bucky was most impressed by the bears which had seemed equally fascinated by him. They'd gotten up and sauntered around the exhibit, following him on land before one dared to swim and get a closer look. His long, slow strides in the water were powerful indeed and Sadie had even gotten a photo of her hand pressed on to the glass in front of the polar bear's massive paw.

They visited the Temperate Territory where Sadie was held most of the time. She was getting a little worn out but wouldn't admit it, too excited to see more animals. There they saw more beautiful birds including cranes, and Snow Leopards. The big, lazy cats melded in with their rocky and recently snowed in exhibit. They laid on their heated rocks, letting everyone view them. They also saw Red Pandas, which were actively scurrying through their home. They climbed their trees and rough-housed in the leaf litter. Betty, Pepper, and Adrianna all gushed over their little faces and fluffy tails which made them look more like raccoons than pandas.

Skipping the Tropic Zone, which they'd visit later, they went down to the Dancing Crane cafe for lunch. Inside everyone made their orders, got their food, and sat down inside rather than out to take a break from the cold air outdoors.

"Pretty nice day huh?" Steve asked Adrianna after swallowing a mouthful of his burger. Adrianna nodded happily through a mouthful of her own lunch, the pizza was pretty good and Betty seemed was thoroughly enjoying her half of it too. Sadie was happily munching on her peanut butter and jelly sandwich and apple slices while the adults talked over their meal.

"Wanna see the Sea Lions next or the Tropic Zone?" Tony asked after everyone had let their food rest. Everyone agreed to save the Sea Lions for last and made the trip to the Tropic Zone. Steve perched Sadie up on his shoulders this time and she smiled in glee at the new view of the zoo. The Tropic Zone was home to many animals including alligators, snakes, and mongoose. Birds in the first floor flew happily overhead and animals crawled around in peace.

They saw Ruffed Lemurs which quickly won Sadie's heart. She liked their black and white fur and loud vocalizations. Tony and Clint both enjoyed the Victoria Crowned Pigeon's impressive head plume and Pepper felt disgusted by the little dart frogs they came across as the tiny animals rested on wet leaves. Thor pointed out the Tamandua and Coati exhibits, bringing the cute animals to everyone's attention. Bucky made faces at the Coati who was quite curious about the people staring at him. Adrianna got a photo of him making an awful face and the Coati hissing at Bucky.

Finally the family finished their visit and made their way to the Sea Lions. They weren't in time for their feeding but the family enjoyed the animals nonetheless. The Sea Lions happily swam about in their prominent exhibit, stealing the many guests' attentions. They barked to each other and made a few daring jumps from their rocks into the pool. One plucky seal nearly got Steve drenched but he managed to dodge the splash just in time. Sadie was on her feet by then, happily watching the cheeky creatures through the glass walls. They swam past in fantastic speeds and darted through the water elegantly.

"It's like an underwater ballet." Adrianna commented lightly, taking pictures along with Pepper and Betty. Once they finished their visit the family headed towards the gift shops. No one could resist getting a little memento of their trip and everyone ended up getting something. Bruce and Betty got gifts for each other, exchanging them after they paid for them, Betty got some red panda earrings and Bruce a mug with a shy turtle on it. Thor got a book about animals and was eager to show his family the bizarre earth creatures, even if the Allfather and Heimdall already knew of their existence. Bucky got a t-shirt and a small plush polar bear. Tony and Pepper got coffee mugs which bore animal pictures and the zoo logo. Adrianna got a picture frame and Steve picked her a bracelet out without telling her. Sadie ended up with a stuffed lemur, still in awe with the fluffy creatures.

"All right, who had fun today?" Tony questioned on the way back to the cars. Everyone gave a happy, albeit tired, "We did!"

* * *

Back at the Tower everyone went to their apartments and got showered and changed into more comfortable clothes. While Bucky, Thor, Bruce, and Betty decided to stay in their rooms the others went upstairs to Tony and Pepper's for a little down time. Sadie was clad in her pajamas, hugging her stuffed animal the way up. Adrianna smiled when she set her daughter down on Tony's floor and she raced to her Uncle to show him her toy even though he'd already seen it. Tony crouched down and grinned.

"That's a cute toy Sadie! What's his name?" Tony brushed her curly hair back and listened to her incoherent rambling. He nodded attentively and Adrianna marveled at how well he interacted with her child. He was going to be a great father one day, whether he realized it or not.

_He is a child at heart after all_, she reminded herself. She smirked lightly and walked over to Pepper and Natasha. They both had glasses of wine in hand and Adrianna happily took one for herself. All three women curled up on the couch, watching the men dote over Sadie.

"They're so adorable," Pepper gushed after taking a sip of her drink. Sadie happily shoved Clint and he, to his credit, playfully fell on to his back. Sadie climbed on his exposed torso and laughed as he began tickling her. Steve and Tony both laughed themselves while they sat on the sidelines, ready to "rescue" the young child when she was ready.

"Yeah, adorable." Natasha simply smirked and rolled her eyes, though Adrianna could see the amusement dancing in her smoky eyes.

"Da-Daddy!" Sadie cried out through her laughter, her arms trying to reach Steve. The soldier quickly intervened, lifting her out of Clint's reach. The assassin himself was out of breath from his own giggle fit and sat up to catch it. Steve cradled Sadie close to his chest and kissed her cheek.

"Aw, look at you two!" Tony teased playfully.

"Here's your lemur munchkin," He handed Sadie her stuffed lemur and went to retrieve his drink. He offered Steve one who took it out of respect though he didn't exactly want to drink it. It didn't affect him but at least it still tasted alright. He made sure to keep it away from Sadie though, not wanting her to make herself sick.

Clint got up and found a more suitable perch for himself, leaving enough space for Natasha to join in case she wanted to. The Black Widow soon did, moving over to her partner and settling in his embrace. Clint and she shared a quick but endearing smile before turning their attention to the movie Tony started on the TV. As Tony sat down next to Pepper, Adrianna spilled her drink on her clothes with a startled yelp. The lukewarm liquid seeped into her clothes rather quickly and she stood up carefully so it wouldn't drip on to the floor.

"I'm so sorry Pepper, Tony!" Steve got up, setting Sadie down on a chair as Adrianna apologized to the couple. Both waved off her apology and Pepper began taking her to get cleaned up.

"No problem Addi, accidents happen."

"Yeah, its fine sunshine! I just hope this doesn't mean you're tipsy." Tony grinned and managed to get a smile from Adrianna as the women walked off. Steve followed them to Tony and Pepper's room, but stopped outside of it. Pepper walked back out afterwards and explained Adrianna would be out after she changed her clothes. Steve nodded his thanks and Pepper walked on. He waited a few minutes and then knocked on the door.

"Addi?"

"Come in Cap, I'm decent!" Steve heard the teasing tone of her voice and rolled his eyes. He entered the room and looked over at her. Adrianna got up off the large bed and smiled to her boyfriend.

"You didn't have to come check up on me Steve," She chuckled. Steve walked up to her anyways and hugged her to him.

"I know, but I wanted to." He just didn't feel comfortable otherwise. Adrianna simply smiled and let him reassure himself that all was well. She snuggled into her Captain's shoulder and sighed gently.

"We should get back to them before they think we're... Well you know." Adrianna smirked playfully and pulled away from Steve. He blushed a little at her words but nodded nonetheless.

"Tony would never let me live that down." But as he spoke and the two parted Steve tripped, he'd remember later it was Adrianna's wine soaked clothing that tripped him up. Adrianna and he both let out startled yells and fell on to the bed, Steve's frame hovering over hers. He busily thanked God that he had the mind to outstretch his arms, keeping his large body off of her and not crushing the woman he so loved. They both stared at each other a moment, nervously smiling and amusement dancing in their eyes.

"Ahem!" Tony cleared his throat, garnering their attention faster than a snap of the fingers. Both Adrianna and Steve blushed when they saw their friends in the doorway, all wearing cheshire grins and watching the pair frozenly staring back at them.

"On my bed? Really?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay so the brownstone porch I'm describing I'm pretty sure if you look up brownstones in new york you'll see plenty of pictures of what I mean. There's just a little area that isn't level with the building and has a fence around it where another door is. And once again, I apologize for the lack of expertise I have with writing. XD  
**

**Lollypops101: Not when I'm the writer haha**

**Lady Syndra: I hope this was soon enough, I apologize for the later updates!**

**The Red Dove: Tony is a playboy afterall ;) And thanks again!**

**LaughingLadybug: Aw thanks! I'm glad you liked it :)**

**LianaDare8: Again I'm hoping this was soon enough :D**

**tradingtruthsforlies: Thanks! I had fun writing all that haha XD**

**VampWolf92: I'm glad you did!**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Zoos are great places mostly, this one I attempted writing seems pretty nice though I haven't personally visited. :) Thanks for reviewing again!**

**Accio: Tumblr is the devil haha. Thanks for reviewing again and I'm glad you liked the chapter (perfect? I love you thank you for saying that!). I love Thor, he's such a teddy bear. XD**

**NerdyPassionLoves: Thank you I'm so glad you enjoyed this chapter. Its certainly a challenge writing the characters in character lol.**

**Cerulean89: Thank you!**

**CircleLogicWorksBecause: I really can't thank you enough for that positive feedback! I'm so glad you have such a nice time reading my story. Honestly, I have no clue what else to say. Thank _you_ for reading it though! I hope I continue to impress :)**

**Guest1: Thank you for reading it again and for the reviews, it all really means a lot to me! I'm glad you enjoyed that ending and the zoo. And I can't say much about what the future holds for Mr. Stark, we'll all have to wait and see! I'm sorry for not updating as often as I used to, I know waiting sucks but I hope the chapters are worth the wait. :)**

**MadXHatterX94: I'm glad you enjoyed the story so much! (That probably sounds tired but I really do mean it! :D)**

**Igniting Fireworks: I hope you got my message dear, and I hope its clear now how Addie looks :)**

**Smiles123: Thanks for the reminder :D**

**seaotter99: I'm glad you enjoyed reading it! I hope you got my PM XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except my OC's.**

* * *

Adrianna walked into the brownstone building, her box of books and a few childhood trinkets in hand. She smiled as she stared up at the building, excitement brewing in her chest. This once apartment building now turned home was just what her family needed. She walked inside into the living room, admiring how the light wood complemented the creamy furniture they'd bought recently. The paint turned out nice too, soft green and Adrianna loved the little white and pale yellow daisies that lined the bottom of the walls. It was well worth the work she and her family had put into the brownstone the last few weeks of February.

As she set the box down on the wooden end table Adrianna remembered how they'd found this home in the first place.

_"Steve, what about this one?" Adrianna turned her laptop towards her boyfriend, allowing him to peer the screen's contents. She watched his baby blue eyes study it a moment, considering the information with his usual military precision. Steve soon nodded and looked back at her instead._

_"Looks great Addie," He responded with a smile._

_"You said that about the last one." She pouted, turning the screen back to her._

_They were trying to find their own place which Tony had at first resisted in his indifferent, sarcastic approach but he was now surrendering. He was, as he put it, "Letting the chicks out of the nest". Adrianna felt bad that Tony and their other friends would miss them but they were looking for a place close by so that everyone would still be able to see one another. Adrianna liked staying in Stark Towers but she was looking forward to moving out. There would be more space for their family since Sadie was in need of her own room and while Tony was all too willing to give it Adrianna had not wanted to take advantage of his kindness. She wanted to use her paycheck for something besides groceries, gas, and outings._

_"Because they're all nice Addie," He shrugged gently and kissed her head as he sat beside her. Steve was also looking forward to the move. His life was full of change now, all starting with waking up in the 21st Century. He knew he'd have to adjust and though it was difficult at least he now had a few constants in his life, his friends and more importantly his girlfriend and daughter._

_"I'll give you that," She conceded and looped her arm around his before continuing her search. She wasn't too keen on moving into another apartment. Like most Americans she wanted a modest house with a wide, fenced in yard, plenty of room for expansion within the family and maybe a pet or two. In California there had been plenty of those but within New York City those desires were rather squashed. There simply wasn't much room in such a packed sky-high city and neither she nor Steve felt the need to leave behind their friends for a house. She'd simply have to compromise._

_"How about that one?" Steve suggested, pointing on the screen. Adrianna slid the cursor over and clicked the link. The picture popped up and she considered it. The brownstone looked rather worn and tired but she couldn't deny that there was an attractive quality to the chipped and greying stone. The windows would need replacing, the doors and some holes would need fixing too and it also required new carpets, paint and flooring. But overall it was in pretty decent condition and only a few streets away from Stark Towers. Adrianna would be able to walk to work if she liked and not suffer in traffic. There was a black iron fence around an area where the ground was lower than the rest of the area and formed a sort of porch on the side of the small staircase that lead up to the door. It wasn't exactly what she dreamed but already Adrianna could see her, Steve, and Sadie living there comfortably. The squat two-story brownstone that had once been an apartment building now had three rooms and three bathrooms (the rooms and two of the bathrooms were upstairs), a kitchen, and a living area. The porch was perfect for some potted plants and lounge chairs, maybe even a canopy to protect them from the elements._

_"It looks perfect," Adrianna smiled, browsing the different pictures. The more Adrianna looked the more she liked it. She turned her attention back to Steve._

_"What do you think Captain?" She asked, needing his opinion._

_"I think its perfect too. Needs a little fixing up but I'd like something to do in my free time," God knew how much free time the Captain had when Fury wasn't shipping him and the others off on other missions._

_"So we're going to get it?" Adrianna asked. It was a little pricey but not too bad, just a hair over their allotted budget. The fixes might be a little costly too, as well as furniture, but Steve was sure it would be manageable. Steve soon nodded and laughed as Adrianna quickly hugged him, her body slamming into his and knocking them both on to the floor. Instead of groaning over their fall though the two burst into laughter, especially when Sadie toddled in and jumped on to her mother's back._

A pair of arms wrapping around her waist dragged Adrianna out of her brief reverie. She smiled, instinctively knowing who it was and leaned into her Captain's chest. Steve smiled down to her, his face a little flushed from carrying their last boxes of stuff inside all day.

"Daydreaming?" Steve guessed as his fingers lightly traced circles on her stomach. The action was small but enough to make Adrianna's heart swell and face tint the same shade as his. She loved his undivided attention, it made her feel like the most important person on the planet though Adrianna knew that was far from true.

"A little, just thinking about the house." She rested her hands on his and smiled back to him, blissfully unaware of their friends watching them both from the stairwell.

"It's a nice thing to think about," Steve said as he looked down at Adrianna. His eyes never left hers. He didn't want her to think anything else was more important than her. Malcolm had left Adrianna broken and feeling worthless and Steve wanted her to leave those feelings behind. She was worth every bit of his attention and he hoped she'd soon realize it too.

"Sometimes it doesn't seem real, not just the house but all of it." Adrianna admitted softly.

"I know what you mean Addie," Steve replied, his eyes soft.

"You do?" She implored, green eyes curiously peering up at him. Sometimes Adrianna simply forgot that Steve had similar worries to her own. Her ponytail brushed against his collar as she tipped her chin up. Steve nodded and ignored the slight tickle of her soft hair.

"Yes, I do. Sometimes I think I'll wake up, back in the 40's with Peggy and Howard. Or back in that room where SHIELD had tried tricking me into thinking I hadn't been frozen all that time. And even if I'd have my old friends, I'd still miss everyone. Especially you and Sadie. You're my gals, my family... You saved me," Steve whispered that last bit to her. Adrianna saw his throat working, fighting the emotions that built up inside her hero.

"You saved me too," She replied just as quietly. Her hand wrapped around his and gave his fingers a gentle squeeze. Steve accepted her comforting gesture, reciprocating it. He bent down and kissed Adrianna briefly with all the tenderness in the world.

Tony, Pepper, Bruce, Bucky, David, who was carrying Sadie, and Linda all walked down the stairs as if they'd only just finished putting their boxes down in the bedrooms. They all smiled to their friends who seemed to buy their act.

"Alright lovebirds, I think we all need a dinner break." Tony announced with a happy grin. He noticed how his best friend's smiled seemed a little strained but didn't say a word. Even though he teased his friend endlessly recently, he still respected the big man's feelings. David handed Sadie over to her mother who happily rested her daughter on her hip.

"How about I order us some pizzas? We can watch a movie too." Tony had lent a few of his workmen to Adrianna and Steve for the move despite their protests. It made the move go faster though and they were better at setting up a TV than Adrianna, and especially Steve, was. The TV was all hooked up as was the DVD player. Everyone agreed to the proposal and since they couldn't agree on a movie they let Sadie pick.

Adrianna smiled as she leaned against the creamy colored banister, ordering their pizzas and drinks while Sadie picked out her movie out of the bookshelf. She brought it out and put it on Bruce's lap. Bruce smiled and ruffled Sadie's dark curls, leaving the little girl to blush while he put the movie in for her. The screen lit up with the menu screen for the movie Up. Adrianna finished her order and as she sat on the couch began wondering how many of her friends, including herself, would be shedding tears within the first two minutes of the film.

After dinner and the movie Tony, Bucky, Pepper and Bruce collectively decided it was time to go. Adrianna had caught her boss wiping his eyes during the film, not once but three times, but she decided she'd tease him some other time. Everyone felt worn out since they'd only been able to move most of their items over just today. The house had need some fixing up before they were able to really move in but now all that was left for the family to do was to unpack.

David and Linda both sat comfortably on the loveseat with Sadie sitting on her grandpa's lap. She yawned widely as Adrianna said another round of thank yous then closed the front door. Steve was coming back downstairs with a pair of Sadie's pajamas in hand. The water upstairs was running so Adrianna knew her daughter would be getting a bath in just a minute. David handed Sadie to her father and Steve gently carried her up the stairs to get ready.

"Thanks for helping out dad," Adrianna addressed her father with a soft smile.

"It was my pleasure sweetheart," He replied and took his daughter's hand in his.

"Please be careful honey," Tony wasn't the only one worried about Adrianna and Sadie's safety outside the tower, even with the towering Captain around to protect them.

"I will dad," Adrianna promised, kissing her father's cheek. She looked at him now, noticing the wrinkles in his skin had begun to grow a little deeper. But his eyes still held his youthful vigor, sparkling with happiness.

"I'll trust you but remember you can call on me if you need anything." He stood and gently helped his lady friend up as well. Linda hugged Adrianna and squeezed the younger woman's palms.

"Take care honey." She smiled. Linda was a pleasant woman and Adrianna wouldn't mind keeping her around. She made her dad happy and that was what really mattered to Adrianna the most about her.

"You too Linda," Adrianna responded. She helped them both out to the car and watched the couple drive off.

When she couldn't see them anymore Adrianna went back inside and went upstairs. She could hear the water draining from the tub and chose to meet Steve and Sadie in Sadie's new room. She smiled, eager to see her daughter's reaction to the place. Sadie hadn't had her own room before and she hadn't been in this one yet. The walls were a soft shade of pink, one wall containing dark pink and white daisies and leaves painted on them, hand-painted by Cap himself. The window had white curtains and all Sadie's toys were inside a pink toy chest. She didn't have a crib anymore but instead had a bed in the corner with her bear blanket nestled on top. Adrianna smiled, proud of her family's hard work.

Steve soon walked in, cradling the almost two-year old in his arms. Sadie was already nodding off, clad in her bear pajamas and slippers.

"Hey Sadie," Adrianna smiled. Perhaps she'd have to wait until tomorrow to see how excited her daughter was.

"Mhmmommy." Her voice was slurring from tiredness. David and Linda had played with Sadie at the park while everyone else was busy with boxes and such. No one wanted to accidentally trip on the little girl. Sadie tiredly reached for her mom and Steve easily shifted her over into Adrianna's arms for a hug.

"You ready to sleep baby girl?" Adrianna asked, rocking her daughter while Steve sat beside her. His added weight made Adrianna slide a little into his spot, slouching the mattress corner. Sadie didn't notice, simply snuggling into her mom's neck with a nod. Adrianna set her daughter down into the open covers. Adrianna tucked her in, pulling her blankets up to her shoulders.

"Goodnight baby," Adrianna cooed to her already asleep daughter. She leaned down and kissed her forehead. Steve did the same, his hand resting on the small of Adrianna's back. He smiled and they both pulled up the removable safety bars on the bed. They were padded and made with mesh to keep Sadie safe but also comfortable if she rolled into the bar. Steve switched the light off as they left and the two headed to bed too.

The couple finished their nightly rituals and both ended up in bed, curled up together comfortably. Steve hugged his girlfriend close, his face pressed into the base of her neck. Adrianna found herself again marveling at how comfortable he was with this type of contact. It was astounding and she felt incredibly lucky to recieve this close contact.

"I love you Steve," She said in a whisper, smiling softly. She felt a kiss on her skin and her stomach flipped.

"I love you too," His husky voice responded. It wasn't long before she felt his breaths grow deeper, signalling he'd fallen asleep. His grip didn't loosen either, his arm draped over her hip and hand splayed over her stomach securely. Adrianna would always be protected by him, there was no denying that. And with that, she too fell asleep.

* * *

The next few days the family grew more and more adjusted to the change of schedule and lifestyle. Steve and Adrianna would each get up, Adrianna getting ready for work while Steve went to cook breakfast. Adrianna would wake Sadie and take her out for her breakfast and the family would eat at their small dining table. Adrianna would head off to work, walking in tennis shoes with her heels or nicer flats packed in her purse. Steve and Sadie would have lunch with her and Bruce and Bucky, meeting either at a café or eating at the Tower. Steve would also work out while Bucky or one of their other friends kept watch on Sadie and then head back home with her. After work Adrianna would head back home and make dinner or Steve would walk Sadie over and they'd hang out with their friends like they had the night earlier. Adrianna felt she was already getting more exercise than she usually did.

Today though, she noticed something else. On her way to work a dog seemed to follow her. She'd noticed it the last few days too, hanging around the Tower looking rather lonesome but this time he actually was trotting along side her as if he were her best friend. He panted softly when he caught up to her, glancing at her occasionally. The handsome dog had a rusty colored coat but Adrianna could tell he was a golden retriever.

At the Tower they both paused and he sat down, watching her expectantly. Adrianna already felt her resistance wavering. He had blue eyes, surprising her, but they were still just as irresistible as any other dog's. She crouched and cupped the dog's face in her hands. She looked to his neck and found no collar.

"Oh you're just too much!" She pouted at him and he licked her hands. Adrianna giggled softly and rubbed his floppy ears. She thought for a minute, she couldn't be late for work but the dog needed somewhere to go. He was probably hungry, his fur wasn't groomed either and he needed caring for. She stood back up and sighed gently.

"Okay..." She started for the building and the dog wagged the tip of his tail.

"Come," She patted her thigh and the dog got up and trotted after her on command. He was well-trained, so far anyways. She'd have to take him to a shelter and see if he's got a microchip or an ad out.

She took him to her office, getting odd stares from everyone and even a remark from JARVIS. The AI was rather amused by her new companion but Adrianna had him swear not to tell Tony.

"Okay dog, I'll let you have my morning snack." She pulled out her peanut butter cookies and water from her large purse. She spread the cookies on a piece of cardboard and then set it on the floor. While the dog ate them Adrianna sipped from her water and then gave him a few messy drinks too. She'd wipe up the water later. She watched the dog finish his treat and then lay down by her feet, underneath her desk.

"You're gonna get me in so much trouble." The dog wagged his tail.

* * *

Bruce walked into Adrianna's office, wondering what the young woman needed from him. He'd been busy looking at his DNA, still trying to understand the mutation his body had taken during that fateful experiment.

"What's up Addie?" Bruce asked, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Okay, promise you won't tell anyone? Especially Tony and Steve...?" Adrianna prodded. She had bent over, hiding something under her desk.

"Uh... sure." Bruce nodded warily and Adrianna finally revealed what she was hiding. The dog came out, eager to sniff the newcomer. He shoved his muzzle against Bruce's legs and snuffled his crotch unashamed. Bruce yelped and jumped back, hiding behind a chair uncertainly.

"Abe sit!" Adrianna commanded, though Bruce saw she her amusement. The dog sat down and looked to his female friend with a wagging tail

"Abe?" Bruce looked at his friend, slowly stepping out from his hiding spot. The dog stayed put so Bruce approached Adrianna more confidently, though he was still nervous.

"Abraham... Erskine..." Adrianna said softly, smiling innocently.

"Oh..." Bruce understood why she chose the name.

"I need help hiding him from Tony. He needs a bath and some better dog food. I was gonna make a coffee run for Tony and Pepper, pick up some dog things on the way back. But I can't keep him locked in here by himself." Adrianna explained, looking at Bruce.

"Oh no... No no no. I can't Adrianna I-" He made the mistake of looking up at her face. Adrianna was pulling her puppy dog eyes and then when he peered back at the dog Bruce could swear Abe was doing the same thing.

"God Addie..." he grumbled. "Fine, fine, I'll look after the dog. Just hurry please. I don't wanna get caught with him either."

"Thank you Bruce!" Adrianna hugged the scientist and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'll be back soon, I promise!" She grabbed her purse and left the room.

"You better!" Bruce called back, sighing deeply. He looked back at Abe and shook his head.

"Guess its just us. Come on boy."

* * *

He watched her leave the building, wearing the same sneakers she'd worn this morning. He wondered what she was doing, where she was going. Adrianna seemed to have a schedule going, he didn't like it when she deviated from it. He hung around the corner of the building across the street, watching her weave through the crowds. Lunchtime was still a few hours away, she would have to return soon to meet her family for lunch.

He frowned, her family. The child that cried out "mommy!" when she saw her mother and the man who kissed her as greeting. He didn't like them one bit, especially the man, this Steve. His friend had told him about him, he was strong and athletic. Not to mention handsome. How could he compete with that? But maybe he wouldn't have to. Not if all went according to plan.

He slowly crossed the street and began following the young woman. He soon came up right behind her, close enough to smell her shampoo. His mind flushed with desire, tingling into his fingertips. He felt tempted to act now but is rational side prevented him from doing so. He had to wait, wait for the perfect opportunity.

Instead, he slipped out a pair of scissors from his pocket, unnoticed by the throngs of tourists and business people passing by. He reached up while everyone stopped at a cross-walk and snipped a lock of hair. He quickly bagged the hair and scissors and stuffed them back in his deep pockets. The man hurried away from the cross-walk and the beautiful young woman, back to his hiding place to admire the strands he'd been lucky enough to snag and think further about Adrianna Harding.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Red Dove: Definitely creepy and that is really interesting. I didn't know that! And thank you! :)**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Guess we'll wait and see! I'm glad you loved the update and I hope you enjoy this one too.**

**ym4yum1: I hope this was soon enough. I'm taking this story chapter by chapter and its kinda difficult sometimes figuring out what's happening next without screwing up the story itself. XD**

**LianaDare8: Lol like I said, wait and you shall see.**

**MadXHatterX94: Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)**

**Lollypops101: WHO INDEED.**

**WitAngerandBravery: I can indeed disclose that it is not Malcolm.**

**RippahGoneWolf: I think I should keep you guys guessing. AKA I still need to figure it out too! XD**

**Cerulean89: I'm glad you liked it! :D**

**VampWolf92: I'm glad you like this story, I hope I won't scare you off. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the marvel characters, I'm just borrowing them I swear! *cough*ormaybenot*cough***

* * *

"Well your Abe seems to be pretty healthy," The vet said as he brought the retriever back into the exam room that Adrianna had been waiting in for about a half hour now. She and Bruce had fed and semi washed the dog who had leaped from the tub plenty of times before the two finally gave up. Adrianna had placed a call with Tony, explaining she had a few errands to run and taken Abe to the vet for a check up right after. She'd also let Steve know she wouldn't make it for lunch and was thankful that he hadn't seemed to mind. Speaking of lunch, she could very well do with some.

"But, as you may have noticed when you bathed him... _He_ is actually a _She_." The vet chuckled softly and put the retriever on the metal table. Adrianna petted the dog's head, rewarding _her_ for being such a good patient.

"Yeah... Guess she'll be needing a name change soon." Adrianna quietly hoped the dog wouldn't get confused with the sudden change of names. As if sensing her thoughts the vet smiled understandingly. He brushed his mop of dark hair aside as he spoke.

"She'll adjust pretty quickly, you haven't been calling her Abe for very long. Now, we scanned for a microchip but she doesn't have one. And she doesn't have any missing ads out searching for her. So it seems she's in need of a home. Did you plan on taking her back with you?" He asked, setting aside a chart.

"I was hoping to, but I think I may need to consult with a few family members first." She wondered what Steve would think about getting a dog. Would he mind? She hoped not, Abe... Abby had already worked her way into Adrianna's heart.

"We'll keep her here for you then. Just come back soon, within the next couple of days. If you haven't come back by then she'll be placed with another family." The vet warned, hoping the nice young woman would return for the good natured pet. He hated seeing animals left at shelters so often without anyone to return to. But of course, he couldn't guarantee that the dog would be adopted by then.

"I'll be sure to," Adrianna promised. She stood up and hugged the dog's neck. Abby seemed to sense what was about to happen and whimpered. Her previously wagging tail had drooped to the cold metal, still and lifeless.

"I'll see you soon Abby," Adrianna whispered to the dog, rubbing her back softly.

* * *

While Adrianna was at the vet, Steve along with Bucky and Sadie had gone out for a bite to eat. They opted to get fast food, something they didn't normally do but didn't mind doing from time to time. While they'd wanted to get lunch with Adrianna she'd called and explained that she was too busy with running some errands for Tony. Steve didn't mind, the trio could survive without Adrianna for the afternoon.

They placed their order with the McDonald's cashier and sat down in the cafe like booths. Even McDonald's was modernized, trying to keep up with the ever changing tastes of the population. Steve hadn't ever gotten a chance to try McDonald's when it first started out but he didn't mind, he'd gotten to help save the world from Hydra. He'd gotten to serve his country, just like he planned on doing his entire life.

Sadie was busily watching the children at the play area and Steve smiled as he noticed she wanted to go play with them. Adrianna sometimes took her into the tower's daycare center for socialization with other toddlers her age.

"Play?" The almost two year old questioned. She pointed to the play center with wide green eyes. Bucky chuckled gently.

"Not right now bearcub," Bucky responded. He smiled and patted the top of her head.

"No play?" She sounded disappointed enough to break Steve's heart.

"Well maybe after we eat, how's that sound Sadie?" Steve asked, hearing their order number being called anyways. Sadie slowly nodded while Bucky went and retrieved their tray of food.

"That's a good girl," Steve praised her and kissed her tiny nose. Bucky sat down and put the tray on the table. The tray held the men's sodas, Sadie's kids meal of nuggets and apple juice, and the men's big burgers and fries.

Steve helped Sadie with her juice box, putting the straw in easily. Bucky helped get her food out, leaving the small plush toy inside for her after. He also cut up the nuggets so she'd be able to eat them easier. The trio ate their food, with Steve and Bucky idly talking during their meal. Once they finished and once the trash was thrown away the men took Sadie inside the play area.

She toddled inside where two other children were already playing. She tried walking up to them but they were older than she was and went off to play by themselves on the larger jungle gym. Sadie seemed rather disappointed and Steve frowned softly.

"Hey Sadiebear, why don't you come play with daddy huh?" Steve smiled and crouched down, waving her back over. Sadie looked at the kids then back to her dad. She turned towards him and toddled back into his arms.

"Let's go on the slide Sadie," Bucky suggested. There was a small play area meant for the youngest kids with a short tube slide and smaller, safer jungle gym.

Steve helped Sadie up the small ladder and to the platform. She looked at her dad then the slide and he chuckled gently.

"Go on Sadie," he urged gently.

"I'm down here bearcub!" Bucky called out with a grin. Sadie smiled when she heard Bucky's voice and she sat down at the very beginning of the slide. Steve gently pushed her and the little girl squealed in delight as she slid down the tube and into Bucky's waiting arms.

"Good job Sadie!" Both the men praised while a young woman watched them both with admiration. She walked up to the three and smiled gently. Bucky's attention was quickly fixated on her, though he wasn't so distracted by her appearance that he forgot to hold Sadie. He kept his niece protectively close while Steve smiled kindly to the young mother.

"Hello ma'am," Steve greeted easily.

"Hi, I just wanted to tell you that you have an adorable daughter, she's so well behaved."

"Thank you miss, I appreciate that." Steve felt pride swell in his chest, pride for his daughter and also for Adrianna. It was Adrianna who'd raised their daughter the first year of their baby's life on her own afterall.

"I'm glad she's got such wonderful parents," She grinned softly and said her goodbyes. She went to retrieve her child and as she did both men stared after her.

"Wait! We're not-"

"Together!" Bucky finished, though the woman seemed not to here them. Bucky watched her leave and pouted sourly. Sadie wriggled away from the men and went back to the slide. Steve on the other hand couldn't help it, he began laughing hysterically.

"Steve its not that funny." Bucky grumbled, socking his friend's shoulder. Steve ignored him, too wrapped up in his laughter. His face was reddening and his eyes watering.

"Steve!" Bucky socked him again but he felt his disappointment fading. A grin pricked the edges of his mouth and soon he too was laughing.

* * *

Adrianna walked into the house later that day, having finished work. She was greeted first by the warmth in the house, though that was due to the warm breeze sweeping into the open windows, and next by the smell of dinner wafting through the kitchen. Her stomach growled, reminding her she'd skipped lunch in favor of getting back to work.

She hung her keys on the key hook, set her purse on the thin, long table they kept near the door and took her shoes off. She set the shoes under the table and wandered upstairs. She wanted to get cleaned up before greeting her family. By the time she came back down stairs, fresh faced and hair pulled in a lazy ponytail, dinner was set on the table.

"Hey there!" Steve grinned and scooped her up in a tight hug. Adrianna chuckled and smiled back, returning his hug with as equal force as she could manage.

"Evening Captain," She greeted and gave him a light kiss. Steve released her and she greeted her daughter too, hugging the smiling girl.

"I'm sorry I didn't get back sooner, and that I missed our lunch." Adrianna apologized as she got Sadie in her chair and sat down beside her.

"Hey, its fine Addie. You sounded pretty busy today," He put Sadie's bowl of spaghetti in front of her and He and Adrianna both put their own food on their plates.

"Yeah about that I-" The sound of the doorbell surprised them both. Their friends would've just walked in, or maybe called beforehand. The couple looked to each other, confused but ultimately Steve decided to get up. He didn't like the weird vibe he was getting, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and a fist gripped his stomach.

"Hello?" He opened the door and peered out. Before him stood a young man, not barely past his teenage years. He didn't seem very threatening so he relaxed a little. All he held was a bouquet of flowers, nothing sinister.

"I have a delivery for a Ms. Adrianna Harding." The delivery man held the flowers to Steve.

"We didn't order any, but I suppose I could give them to her. Do you know who they're from?"

"I don't sir, I apologize. Maybe she's got a secret admirer." He shrugged, stepped off the porch and walked back to the van he was driving. No doubt there were more bouquets to be delivered so Steve let him go. He shut the door and took the flowers with him into the kitchen.

"Who are those for Steve?" Adrianna asked him, surprised by the large bouquet.

"For you I guess." he shrugged and set them in a vase. He filled it with water and Adrianna got up to take a look.

"Is there a card?" She asked. Steve dug through the dark green leaves and nodded. He found the small card and looked it over with his girlfriend.

_To my dearest Adrianna..._

"Suppose these aren't from you then?" Adrianna chuckled and set the paper aside. Steve rolled his eyes and nudged her playfully back to her seat. They went back to their meal, deciding to put the flowers out of mind for now.

While Steve did the dishes, Adrianna cleaned up Sadie. The toddler had got spaghetti all over herself while eating her meal. She smiled to her daughter now as she bathed her, wondering idly about the flowers. Had her dad sent them? Maybe Tony as a joke? She didn't know. Adrianna sighed gently and gently scrubbed her baby's hair.

Sadie babbled gently as she played with her toy ducks and the bubbles in the tub. She murmured crossly when Adrianna rubbed the damp rag over her face, not liking that part of getting a bath.

"I'm sorry baby girl," Adrianna cooed. Sadie gave a glare to her mom, causing Adrianna to giggle when she turned away again. That glare was all Natasha, Sadie must have seen her glare at Tony when they hung out.

Steve walked in as Adrianna unplugged the tub, letting the water out. She grabbed Sadie's towel, set her on the mat and began drying her off. For a moment, Steve just watched the two, enjoying his girlfriend's and daughter's presence and listening to Adrianna play peekaboo as she dried Sadie. He stepped out, quiet as he could so he wouldn't disturb them, and walked to Sadie's room. He got her little clothes out and a book ready for her bedtime story.

Soon after Sadie was in bed, snoring lightly, Adrianna and Steve went into their room too. Adrianna was already in her pajamas, so Steve showered briefly and got dressed while she read a book in their bed. Once that was taken care of Steve stepped back into the room and climbed into bed with her. He watched her a minute, waiting patiently for her to finish. She'd admitted to him one of her pet peeves, something Malcolm had done often, was rushing her to put her book away.

She peered at him from the corner of her eye and smiled wryly. He was much like a puppy dog sometimes, his baby blues so innocent and pleading without him realizing it. She bookmarked the corner of her page and set the book aside. Adrianna turned over into her side to face him while propping her head on her elbow and hand.

"Yes dear?" She implored with a soft chortle of laughter.

"Who says I wanted anything?" Steve asked playfully, mimicking her position.

"You seemed quite eager for some attention Steve, I think I can take a hint."

"You are spending way too much time with Pepper," Sure, Tony was sassy but Pepper could be a spitfire too. Steve smiled and gently traced her fingers, starting from thumb to pinky. Adrianna smiled softly and let silence reign them both for the moment. She felt his slightly callused fingertips stroke her thumb, index and middle fingers. Adrianna felt immediately soothed at his touch, whatever stress she felt from work or her silent fears about Malcolm vanished. She couldn't deny she felt a surge of warmth when he traced her ring finger, naked since she'd long ago pawned her engagement ring and wedding band for her 'escape funds'. The desire to have her finger cloaked in silver once again surprised and frightened her.

"Are you okay Adrianna?" Steve asked her, concern furrowing his thick brows and creasing his forehead a little.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm great Steve," She smiled and hoping to dissuade any of his fears she leaned and gave him a tender kiss, leaving her poor boyfriend with a light flush to his cheeks.

"Just fine." She promised afterword. He nodded softly but knew she still had something on her mind.

"You wanted to talk about something over dinner, what happened at work Birdie?"

"Oh! I... Well... I was thinking..."

"Yes, and?" Steve hoped his prodding this time wouldn't clam her up.

"What if we got a pet? A dog?" Adrianna questioned, sitting up a little. She had almost forgotten about poor Abby and felt quite guilty. At least now they were going to discuss it though.

"A dog?" Steve repeated, a little surprised. Was that why she'd been busy today? Had she gone to a shelter or something?

"Yeah. I found one today and she's just the sweetest thing. She's fixed, she's got all her shots, Bruce and I cleaned her up, and-"

"Whoa, hang on Birdie, take a breath!" Steve interrupted her rambling. Adrianna stopped speaking and did as he suggested, her cheeks blushing just a little.

"Does she have a family already?" He asked, gently once he was sure she relaxed.

"No, she doesn't. And I just know you'd like her and so would-"

"Adrianna, calm down. I'm not opposed to the idea." Steve sat up now and smiled reassuringly. He tucked back some of her hair and gently cupped her soft jaw.

"In fact, I'm quite open to it. Why don't we visit her tomorrow and go from there?" He suggested.

"Okay," Adrianna smiled and nodded. Steve was just glad to see her calm down.

They both settled back in bed and while Adrianna shifted to his chest and fell asleep Steve's thoughts shifted to the dog. Would it enjoy living with them if they kept her? Would she get along with Sadie? He knew he didn't need to worry about allergies, a doctor's trip a few months back had taken care of that. A dog... He'd always wanted one, way back when they were kids Bucky had even had one for a short period before he found its actual owner. Despite the sniffles and itchy rash, the dog was a great playmate and comfort for the young Steve.

Yeah, a dog would be a great to the addition to the family. With a content smile Steve turned off the light. He pulled Adrianna's hair tie from her hair with gentle fingers and let her hair loose, noting that some seemed to be shorter. Maybe she'd caught it in something and had to snip those ends off? He didn't know and decided not to worry, then closed his eyes.

* * *

He watched the couple walk out of the shelter, hand in hand while their new companion trotted alongside them. The retriever seemed to be smiling, they were such happy dogs. He hated dogs, they were nothing but mangy flea and tick infested creatures. If Adrianna was with him they wouldn't have had a dog, or that child but that was a different matter. She was a very devoted mother, another reason he was so infatuated with her. He heard her laugh, the sound was pure joy and he watched as she leaned into the taller man with complete trust.

Oh how he envied him! He should be standing beside her, holding her near as they walked back home. Not some former military guy who didn't even have a job. He wasn't supporting their family at all, it was just Adrianna. If Adrianna were his she wouldn't need to go to work, he'd be supporting her and caring for her needs.

The only thing that consoled him was that she'd received the flowers. He'd been watching from the kitchen window as the two got his gift and set it aside without another thought. If a bouquet of flowers didn't set off their radar then he doubted his next few presents would either. He melded into the crowd, glad that the two hadn't noticed his intense gaze. He went back to his car and drove on to his home, his aunt had left it for him in her will and he hadn't had to wait long to inherit it. The old, sick woman had just needed an extra push towards the end, one he was all too willing to give.

Back in New Jersey he entered his ramshackle abode and went down into the basement, ignoring the cat that lounged on the dusty chair. He didn't mind cats so much, this one took care of itself by hunting the rats and mice that plagued his home and in turn he gave it water now and again. Down in the basement he sat down at his workbench and began carving into the wooden sculpture of his love's favorite creature. He didn't much like them either, but she did so he put all his concentration into his gift. She'd love it he was sure! It was one of his greatest pieces yet with many intricate details.

_Dearest Adrianna, you will be mine soon enough._

He just had to exhibit patience, and luckily for him, he was a patient man.


	22. Chapter 22

**IMPORTANT: I'm not writing Adrianna into the Iron Man 3 plot, but I am incorporating the plot into my story. I don't want to spoil the movie for those who haven't seen it yet, but I am going to have brief explanations here and there (especially of Tony and Pepper's whereabouts) so if you haven't seen the movie yet and don't want to hear about it until you have I suggest you see it before you continue reading!**

**I also just found the spellcheck button (22 chapters too late...), hopefully with the new suggestions my story is easier to read and enjoy :) I'll be going back and fixing the other chapters, but there isn't going to be any major changes so no need to re-read them XD  
**

**The Red Dove: I'm so glad you enjoyed that scene, I had so much fun writing it. And haha, well they haven't been notified anything's happening yet. XD**

**VampWolf92: Aw, you're so kind!**

**ym4yum1: I'm happy I'm updating too, haha. And I'm glad you enjoy my characters and fluff so much. I really enjoy writing them and seeing where my imagination takes them. I love the fluff but some suspense is necessary, don't worry though it's not too often that I do this! Thanks very much!**

**rosesxBubblegum: Yeah he is creepy indeed! And I'm glad you love them and the dog :)**

**RippahGoneWolf: We'll have to wait and see ;)**

**Cerulean89: Haha I'm glad, that was the intent! And yeah very ick.**

**Accio: Haha I love Steve and Bucky's friendship/bromance. I couldn't help myself.**

**aquafortisheta: Omg it really is? I'm so honored! I hope I can continue to keep the story this enjoyable for you. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, just borrowing them for a bit ;) READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.  
**

* * *

The blond-haired 20-something walked down the street, his stride long but slow-paced for someone his stature. His hands rested comfortably into his pockets and his leather jacket zipped up to keep the cold weather out. His hair neatly combed in its usual style old-fashioned but it suited his face, or so Adrianna had said. Steve Rogers wore a soft smile on said face which he struggled to keep from growing out of control. He was almost to Stark Tower and he didn't want to risk Adrianna catching him before he got to Bucky.

Just as he neared the towering structure, which was surprisingly quite taller than a lot of buildings in New York, a small boy began running up to him. Steve stopped walking and crouched down, smiling. The boy stopped just in front of him, admiration and awe emanating from his bright blue eyes.

"Hey mister," The boy greeted with his own smile.

"Hello, why were you running so fast?" Steve asked him, curiously. He gave a quick glance around, wondering where the boy's parents were at. He finally spotted the kid's mother who was standing nearby with a warm smile.

"I was afraid I'd miss you." He replied, his voice a little winded from his sprint.

"You were afraid you'd miss me?" Steve's brows raised up higher on his forehead, conveying his surprise.

"Yeah. You're Captain America right?"

"Uh, yeah I am." Steve replied in astonishment. How had the boy recognized him from so far off? Granted, Steve's anonymity had its limits. Not many people recognized him walking down the street but there were a few who did and it still never ceased to amaze him. Then again, people had all sorts of technology these days and his face could be on everyone's cell phones and computers with just a click of a button.

"Can I have your autograph?" The kid stammered out in glee. He pulled out a card he'd tucked into his pocket. It looked like the ones Phil had replaced and Steve actually felt a surge of warmth spread in his chest. This kid actually looked up to him just as Phil had, and probably still did. He still had trouble associating himself with the word "hero" but he was certainly something to these people. Now Steve hoped he could continue to live up to their expectations.

"Of course you can. What's your name?" Steve nodded as the boy told him his name and he wrote it out neatly on the little card, along with a message, and handed it back. He gave the boy a handshake and sent the kid off, watching as he excitedly waved the card to show his mother. Steve chuckled fondly and after a quick wave to them both he went on his way.

Bucky stood outside waiting for him with Sadie resting on his hip. He'd picked her up from daycare so they could go to lunch, but of course they also had to drag Adrianna away from work. With Tony in California she wanted to stay on top of things here.

"I saw that," He smirked and handed the excited toddler to Steve. Sadie engulfed her father in a hug, as much as she could anyways. Her thin arms wrapped around his neck and Steve held her with only one of his arms, nuzzling her head briefly with a wide grin.

"Saw what?"

"That. You just made that kid's day. You think you're not that great but you are."

"Right. So, I have to ask you a favor." Steve brushed off his friend's compliments but that didn't mean they went unnoticed. Bucky knew that too.

"Ahuh, and what is this favor?" Bucky asked, arching a brow as he crossed his arms lazily. Steve resisted the urge to roll his eyes and he instead dug through his jeans pocket. He pulled out a small box, square and covered in black velvet.

"Can you keep this safe for me?" Steve asked him, all hints of humor hidden away for now. The seriousness caught Bucky off guard but he nodded nonetheless.

"Sure," Bucky carefully took the box, suspicious.

"Thanks, just don't let Adrianna see it."

"Can I take a peek?" _What's so special about this box_, he wondered. Steve nodded with a slight grin and Bucky slowly opened the box. The top flipped back and he stared wide-eyed at the object inside.

"No way," Bucky breathed out. Inside the box was a ring, not just any ring either. The band itself wasn't too thin nor too wide and made of silver. On the front a tendril stemmed out and then dipped back towards the center, just like the back of the ring, and each tendril dotted with tiny diamonds that went in a pattern of red, white, and blue. The center contained an opal, which matched the one in her necklace, that stood out without ruining the beauty of the ring itself. In other words, it was perfect.

"Think she'll like it?" Steve asked, smiling widely. He'd spent ages sketching out this ring in his notepad and then had to push away his pride to ask Tony which jeweler he should go to. The billionaire had eagerly began directing him to his favorite custom jeweler and had even offered to pay for the ring itself. Steve had managed to talk him out of doing so though, he didn't want everyone paying for things he could very well pay for himself.

"Yeah, Steve she is going to love it. How did you come up with this?"

"Well... I just wanted to get her a ring that meant something. It's a mixture of my mother's ring, her mother's ring, and us." He shrugged gently, feeling rather shy now after explaining such a personal action.

"The tendrils are from her mom's ring. The center is like my mother's ring was, and the opal in the center matches hers."

"Obviously the colors need not be explained." Bucky snorted lightly, though his grin seemed ready to split his face.

"Obviously," Steve merely smirked and closed the box. Bucky tucked it into his jacket pocket and playfully punched his best friend.

"When were you going to tell me you punk?"

"Probably the same time as now. When I needed your help," Steve teased.

"Oh, I'm just a tool to you right? I see how it is." Bucky hurt but obviously he wasn't.

He and Steve conversed a little longer as they went inside the Tower to retrieve Adrianna. Steve confessed he didn't know when he'd propose but he would do it when he felt it was right. Steve also decided he'd definitely wait until Tony, Pepper, and Happy recovered before proposing. There was a lot going on at the moment and they didn't need any more excitement just yet. So as Bucky went to his room to put the ring somewhere safe, Steve continued on with Sadie to find Adrianna.

* * *

Adrianna stood behind her desk, organizing her papers and the many documents she had on her screens. Tony had gone back to Malibu just around a month ago and she really didn't want to fall behind on her work just because he wasn't here. Besides, he and Pepper had enough on their plates already and she didn't want a bunch of work waiting for them when they got back. Adrianna could handle it for the time they'd be gone and she still had plenty of fellow employees that could help.

As she finished up her mind drifted back to Tony. He and Pepper really did have their hands full, they were busy repairing their Malibu home and dealing with the aftermath of the Mandarin's attacks. Adrianna shuddered as she recalled the horrifying videos and the news reports. Tony still had yet to explain everything going on but Adrianna knew she'd get an earful of it when he and Pepper returned.

She also recalled the calls Pepper had given her a few times, how worried she'd been over Tony's behavior and over Happy's condition. Adrianna had comforted her friend as best she could, considering their distance and told her to call her when she needed to. Tony's worrying behavior was something that went as far back as the Chitauri invasion. Ever since he'd come out of that wormhole he hadn't been the same and Adrianna, although she had grown accustomed to it, noticed that it wasn't normal for Tony. He hardly ever wanted to part from the suits and not just for his protection but, as Pepper had recently informed Adrianna, it'd been for Pepper's protection as well.

Hopefully the time in Malibu with Pepper, without the Mandarin breathing down their necks, would help Tony with his obsession and maybe the next time Adrianna saw him he'd be well rested for the first time in a long time.

"Mommy!" Sadie's voice brought her out of her musings and Adrianna lifted her head from her desk. She smiled brightly to her curly-haired daughter and the man carrying her.

"Hey sweetheart," Adrianna greeted her daughter cheerily. She kissed the top of her head, receiving one on her neck from her baby's tiny lips.

"And good afternoon to you, Captain." Adrianna and Steve both shared a brief but tender kiss.

"Afternoon to you too, Birdie," Steve looked just as blissful as he normally did afterwards and Adrianna chuckled lightly. She grabbed her purse off her wall hook and slung it over her shoulder. She yawned lightly, switching her electronics off after saving the files.

"So where are we going to lunch?" She questioned as they left her office. She could hear everyone busily working, copying files and emailing and typing and answering phones. Work at Stark Towers was never done.

"I was thinking that we could go to that Italian Restaurant down the street?" Steve suggested, slowing his stride so she could keep up. His girlfriend seemed tired and he couldn't blame her for being so. Her eyes still had red rims and some pale purple marks underneath. She'd been devastated when she'd heard of the attack on Tony's house and that devastation showed on her pale face. Thankfully though Tony was alright and Steve knew that Adrianna would be too.

She wasn't the only one who'd been affected either, Steve had felt just as awful as he did so many years ago watching Bucky fall off that train. If he'd been in California with Tony would Tony still have gotten into that trouble? Probably but Steve still felt he should have been there to help. Even SHIELD hadn't been involved.

"Sure, I've actually been wanting to try that place." It was newly opened, but reviews were good and the family's favorite meal to have together was Italian.  
_Forgive us Tony, _Adrianna spoke in her head. The man had looked actually hurt hearing Shawarma wasn't their absolute favorite.

When they reached the lobby Adrianna spotted Bucky conversing briefly with a man wearing a UPS uniform. He handed over a box and then went on his way. Steve and Adrianna, with Sadie toddling between them, approached Bucky who was examining the box.

"Nice box," Adrianna commented lightly.

"Yeah, and apparently it's for you." Bucky handed it to her and Adrianna curiously looked it over herself. It was plain, wrapped in brown paper with string tying it together.

"Funny, I didn't order anything..."

"I don't like this Addie," Steve shook his head. His stomach felt knotted up that way it usually did when something bad was about to happen. Bucky shook his own head, also feeling the delivery was sketchy.

"I'll open it when we get back home, how does that sound?" Adrianna was curious about what she'd received but she didn't want to spoil everyone's mood just yet.

"Alright," The men agreed and the family began heading out. Everyone got inside the car and Adrianna set her box behind her seat. Was this another gift from whoever had sent her flowers and cards?

* * *

Later that afternoon, in the safety of the building next door, he waited by the window as Adrianna opened her present. His latest gift, the hummingbird he had so carefully crafted, rested inside waiting just as its creator did. His masterpiece was stunning and even though he wasn't fond of birds he actually enjoyed how it came out. He glanced over at the sleeping woman beside him, the owner of the brownstone. She would wake with a major headache in the morning but for now she was dead to the world.

He felt some satisfaction in that and continued peering out the window. Adrianna was opening his gift, her perpetual bodyguard beside her and looking over her shoulder. He frowned, oh how he hated him. Why couldn't he let her have a moment's peace? She finished unwrapping it and opened the box carefully.

_Yes, yes..._ Sweat made his hands clammy and he wiped his palms on his dingy jeans. She seemed surprised at his gift but that surprise quickly faded. Her face seemed to pale even more than it already was and she gingerly set the wooden item aside, hands shaking visibly. Adrianna wasn't exactly a private person but it had taken some work finding out her favorite animal, she had not posted that anywhere for some strange reason.

Her boyfriend reached inside the box while wrapping his other arm around her. Anger rose in his chest, compelling him to act. Steve Rogers did not deserve to comfort her. And Adrianna shouldn't even be upset! His gift was perfect, even better than that stupid ring that soldier had picked out.

The ring! Of course. Rogers was planning to make his move on her, to keep her out of his arms. He couldn't let that happen, he just couldn't! Desperation mixed with his anger, hot and cold at the same time. His head throbbed as he revised his plans. He had to act now before it was too late!

As he planned he saw the look of fright on her face as she read the card, the revulsion that flickered on her pale features briefly. She tossed the card back in the box and he felt his heart sink low into his stomach. She didn't like his gift, the gift he worked so hard on.

And that was what prompted him to get started.

* * *

_You'll soon be mine Adrianna. You'll soon be mine Adrianna. You'll soon be mine Adrianna._

That phrase kept repeating in her head for the next two days, always lingering in the back of her mind. Adrianna finished rinsing the dishes, thankful it was the weekend. Tony and Pepper would be back in a week or so, perhaps sooner, but until then she and Steve chose to keep the message and gifts a secret from them. Steve had sent the gift and cards to Phil in hopes of finding out where they were from.

_Are you doing this Malcolm? Trying to scare me? Well it's working._ Adrianna loaded the dishwasher with detergent and began putting the glasses and plates inside. As she was finishing up Steve approached her from behind.

"Adrianna?" His sudden presence scared the already edgy woman and she jumped, dropping her plate. The porcelain colored item crashed to the floor and broke into several large pieces.

"God Steve... You scared me." Adrianna quickly crouched down, and with hands shaking, began picking up the broken glassware. Steve tried bending down and helping out but his larger frame only made her feel more enclosed. His apologies weren't helping either.

"Just give me some space Steve. Please." Despite the added 'please' her tone was still clipped.

"I'm sorry Birdie," He repeated, adding the nickname to try to soften her mood. It didn't seem to help much but it was worth a shot. Adrianna hardly ever got upset with him over something so little so Steve was helpless in trying to fix it.

As Adrianna threw the plate in the garbage she glanced back at him and saw the saddened expression he bore. She sighed heavily, attempting to calm down. Even though she'd been frightened there wasn't any reason for her to feel cross with him. He'd even done something Malcolm never did, he listened to her and gave her the space she needed.

"No, I'm sorry Steve. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm just..." She closed the washer and started it, her sentence becoming lost in the tense air.

"Just what honey?" Steve asked as he tentatively approached her. Adrianna hugged her torso, crossing her arms over her body and clenching her fingers in her shirt. Steve knew what she was doing, subconsciously she was trying to shield herself. He gently touched her arm and brought her closer to him. She didn't unwind herself but she leaned into him.

"Scared." She said faintly. "What if it's Malcolm? What if he's out of jail and he's looking for us? He probably already knows where we're at because of that stupid restraining order." As she spoke she grew more uneasy and it made her voice shakier.

"Addie, oh honey come here." Steve quickly drew her into a tight hug and rubbed her back soothingly. "We're gonna find out okay? And I promise he isn't going to find us, he's not going to lay a hand on you or Sadie. Nor is anyone else, okay?"

Steve's voice calmed Adrianna, bringing her off the verge of tears. He was confident nothing would happen and he helped get Sadie back last time, why shouldn't she believe in him? He's her boyfriend after all and not to mention a highly skilled super soldier. Malcolm was nuts to try taking him and the rest of the Avengers on again.

Adrianna nodded and rested in his arms a little longer, listening to the washer churn methodically. With a kiss to her crown though Steve began releasing her.

"Maybe I should stay home with you," He mused softly, probably to himself but Adrianna heard anyways. She looked up at him and shook her head, her ponytail swaying.

"No, you should go Steve. I'll be fine for a few minutes." Adrianna smiled gently and kissed him gently.

"Thank you. Now go have fun, You deserve some time to yourself." Steve reluctantly nodded and hugged her once more.

"Just call me if you need anything okay? I'll be back soon." He promised her quietly. Adrianna nodded and he released her. Steve found his keys, pulled on his leather jacket, and left the house. Just moments later she heard him rev his motorcycle and speed away. She smiled softly and finished wiping down the kitchen.

A few minutes later she heard the doorbell ring. Cautiously she opened the door, glad Abby was right by her side if something happened. A young woman stood before her with a bright smile and a heart-shaped box in hand.

"Hello ma'am, are you Miss Harding?" She asked.

"Uh yes, I am." Adrianna didn't open the door further than the current slit she had. Abby was busily trying to poke her nose outside, growling non-threateningly.

"I have a gift for you from a..." She took a moment to read the note, "Mr. Rogers." Adrianna relaxed a little and managed a smile.

"Oh, well thank you." She reached out and took the box. The woman replied a brief, "You're welcome," and went on her way. Adrianna closed the door, locking the latch. She walked over to the couch and untied the bright red ribbon from her pink box.

"Steve, you're such a sweetheart," Adrianna said softly to herself. Sadie was down for a nap but she'd save a few chocolates for her too. The box was just like the one he'd sent her the last few months when she'd been much moodier. Strange how this one had arrived earlier than need be but maybe that was the point. She could use some sweets right now anyways.

Popping the chocolates into her mouth she turned on the TV and settled with Abby on the couch.

* * *

All according to plan. Adrianna lay slumped on the couch, the box of chocolates nearly emptied save for three pieces. She was probably going to give those to her daughter but if she knew what he did she wouldn't want to. Grinning he walked away from the windowsill and slowly walked to the front door of the house. He gave a quick look around the street and satisfied no one was paying any attention to him he slipped the key into the lock and unlocked the door.

The mangy mutt began barking just as soon as he stepped into the house. The angry animal stared at him, snarling and pulling her lips back to show her sharp teeth. He rolled his eyes, unafraid. He slowly pulled out a chew toy and tossed it aside. Just as he figured she got distracted for a moment and in that moment he was able to shove her into the bathroom and lock her inside. The dog continued barking and clawing at the door but at least now she wouldn't be an issue. A shame he couldn't rid the earth of such an aggressive creature but he didn't have the time.

Walking into the living room he approached his sleeping beauty and admired her for a few seconds. Time seemed to stand still as he glanced over her perfect figure, though it probably wasn't perfect by society's standards, and her long hair that billowed out behind her head.

He slowly reached down, tucking a few strands of loose hair aside and let his fingers glide down her smooth jaw. She had such soft skin! He relished the feel and gently slipped his arms underneath her frame. Picking her up surprisingly didn't need much effort and he easily carried her outside and to his waiting van. The van was running so all he had to do was load her inside. He set her in the back of the van, quickly zip tied her hands to a bar he'd installed inside, then slammed the doors shut. He also closed the front door of the house, at least the soldier wouldn't be too suspicious when he arrived home.

He went around to the driver's seat and climbed inside. He took off his gloves so that he could drive better and then headed back home.

_We'll be home soon my dear Adrianna._


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to everyone for the favorites and reviews. I really appreciate them and I hope you all continue to enjoy my story :)**

**ym4yum1: I really appreciate the reviews you've given so far dear and I look forward to you reviewing and reading more :D**

**Lady Syndra: Yes, I'm afraid he does!**

**A Contradiction: Lol I'm glad you're enjoying my story!**

**The Red Dove: I loved Harley! Maybe I will add him in. ;) I'm sorry you're hurting! I am terrified of getting my wisdom teeth and then having them removed.**

**LianaDare8: Yes, I'm glad you have. There's gonna be many references to it XD**

**VampWolf92: Thanks so much!**

**Lollypops101: Don't die on me!**

**Cerulean89: I hope this was quick enough XD**

**aquafortistheta: I lost that ability when I sold my soul to Tumblr. XD**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Thanks for the review, and yes quite creepy. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Marvel characters. I don't know how many of you will appreciate this side of Steve but I think it's needed. I'd still love to hear your thoughts though. And again I warn you guys:** **IRON MAN 3 REFERENCES.  
**

* * *

"Adrianna's missing?" Tony said as he waltzed into his apartment in Stark Tower. The building was quickly becoming their headquarters and not a place of business. Right now though he wasn't focused on that, Tony wanted to clarify what had happened. Phil, now no longer wheelchair bound, Bucky, who was holding Sadie, were in the room too.

"She's missing and you didn't even call me to tell me? Agent Coulson had to call me?" Pepper shook her head at Tony, her lips pressed into a firm line.

"Not now Tony," She tried to talk some sense in her fiancé but Steve beat her to it.

"I was a little busy Tony," Steve snapped. He couldn't help it, he was beyond stressed. Steve stood and paced around the room, his entire gait tense. Tony noticed this and tried to relax his own nerves for a minute, Pepper rubbing his arm lightly.

"Yeah, hey I'm sorry Cap. I'm just worried too." He rubbed the bridge of his nose between his fore and middle fingers.

"I don't know where she went Tony. I-I looked everywhere and she wouldn't have left Sadie alone or the door unlocked like that. And I was sure I turned on the security alarm!" Steve felt he was on the verge of losing it, the only thing holding him together was his military training which forced him to try to have a clear mind during a crisis.

"Hey, calm down soldier." Tony walked up and grabbed the Captain's shoulders. He forced Steve to stand still and looked up at his friend.

"We'll find her," he promised. "Now I need you to fill me in on what's been going on. And don't leave anything out."

Steve slowly nodded and took a deep breath to steel himself. He recounted all the strange gifts she'd been receiving, the worrisome notes, and finding the house unlocked when he came back home. He'd only left for a few minutes, how could she be gone in that short period?

"I shouldn't have left her alone. I shouldn't have listened to her. I could have protected her!"

"Don't play that game Rogers." Tony warned him, "I've wondered the same thing just a few weeks ago and concluded that you can't go back in time. What happened... it happened. Now all we have to do now is fix it. And we will fix it Steve, We will find her."

"I-I know." Steve nodded and raked a hand through his hair. Tony knew promises really meant nothing to the man now. Steve may have been a planner back during Loki's attack but Adrianna meant more to the man then the entire Earth did, Tony knew that well, and these feelings made his friend become a man of action.

"We looked through the entire house Captain Rogers," Phil chose now to speak up. He had actually been the first person the Captain had called in his moment of panic.

"We found some prints on the gifts her admirer sent and we're trying to find a match now. Dr. Banner is also testing the candy he sent her, that was probably why there wasn't any sign of a struggle. Agents Barton and Romanoff will notify us if they find anything." Phil tried to keep his voice passive but it was clear he was just as worried as the rest.

"Thanks Phil," Steve said softly. He rubbed his face and resigned himself to sitting on one of the chairs in Tony's apartment. Sadie stirred in Bucky's arms, whining as she woke up. Sadie had still been fast asleep when he got home and at first he'd worried that whoever had taken his girlfriend had harmed their daughter but thankfully the baby was fine. Steve quickly took action, holding his arms out as Bucky strode up and handed Sadie over.

"Shh, it's okay Sadie-bear," Steve cooed to her gently as he rocked her. His eyes suddenly got wide and Pepper walked up to him now.

"What am I going to tell her parents?" Fear clinched a knot in his stomach.

"I'll take care of that Steve." Pepper offered, hugging the Captain with her thin arms. Steve shook his head.

"I should, they're my family too." He looked back at Sadie and studied her soft face. She relaxed in her father's arms but was now wide awake.

"How about I go take Sadie and watch a movie with her?" Pepper suggested. Steve smiled to Sadie and stroked her thick curls. She'd grown a lot of hair in the past year.

"Is that okay baby? You want to watch a movie with Aunt Pepper?" He asked her. Sadie seemed to contemplate it and slowly nodded.

"Nemo?" She looked to her Aunt with her mom's green eyes. Pepper nodded and took Sadie with her to the bedroom. She passed by Tony in the process, whispering to him briefly then leaving.

Steve stayed still a moment but grabbed his phone and went to make the worst call of his life.

* * *

Adrianna woke up slowly, her vision foggy and her senses dulled. She tried pulling herself up but found herself too dizzy to do so. Not to mention she was also feeling nauseous. Adrianna groaned, laying her head back down.

"Adrianna?" A man's voice roused her from her state, barely. She opened her eyes again and looked to the source of the sound. She was vaguely aware she was laying on something comfortable.

"Adrianna wake up darling." He sounded familiar but Adrianna couldn't place the voice. As she focused on his approaching figure she began making out more details but still the man was a ghost in her fading memory. He'd done something to her but she couldn't remember.

"Hello Adrianna." He grinned and stroked her hair back. The average looking man seemed kind but Adrianna cringed under his fingers, instinctively afraid.

"Oh don't play hard to get my beloved, especially after all I've done for you."

"W-What have y-you done?" Adrianna asked, her voice slurred. He still figured out what she was saying though.

"I sent you those wonderful gifts, I brought you here so you could be free and happy." He spread his arms wide as if he'd let her loose from an invisible cage.

"But I'm... I'm already happy... at home."

"No darling, you just thought so. You'll be much happier here, trust me." He cupped her jaw and Adrianna again tried to get away.

"Please don't do that Adrianna. You belong here, with me." He said firmly then pulled away. Adrianna's vision was clearing and she took in her environment. The room was almost nice. He obviously had made it to her liking and not his own, which sickened Adrianna more than whatever he had drugged her with. She swallowed dryly.

"I-I need some water." She looked to him, sitting up slowly and tugging her arm only to have her arm stay put. She looked and saw it cuffed to the bed post.

"Sorry darling, but I had to make sure you wouldn't try to escape." He got up and left the room to retrieve her water. Adrianna frowned, her chest seizing up in fear. She tried tugging her arm any way she could but it simply would not come free. Her mind jumped back to her last memory, putting Sadie to bed. Was Sadie okay? She had vaguely heard Abby barking. Steve had to have found them by now, he had to know she was missing.

Would he find her? Of course he would. They had found Sadie and He'd find her. She took a deep breath, looking around the room. There had to be some clues about her location. Maybe she could find a way to let them know where she was at. Oh! She didn't have her phone, she didn't have anything!

_Steve... please find me..._ She prayed quietly.

* * *

"I can't believe she's missing." David said as he too paced around the room. His hands were behind his back, linked together helplessly.

"I'm so sorry sir," Steve said, completely at a loss about what to do. What could he say?

"Sorry?" David looked at Steve, pausing in his anxious steps.

"What on earth do you have to be sorry for Steven? This isn't your fault." He looked at Steve with his warm eyes. Steve was always struck with how youthful yet wise they looked. No matter how old David would get the man would always seem young when you looked at him.

"I should have-"

"Ah ah, we've told you for hours now. This is not your fault. It's the psycho who took her from us fault."

"I know... I just..." Steve looked at David, "I don't want to sit here and wait. I can't just sit here knowing he could be hurting her or scaring her or doing God knows what else."

"She'll be okay Steve," David tried reassuring, not just Steve but also himself. "She's survived so much already."

"He's right Steve," Tony and Bucky said together. Both were still quite anxious but they were trying their best not to appear that way. Their fearless Captain felt scared out of his wits and he needed them to lead him in the right path.

"She'll be fine, we'll find her and you can beat the ba-" Tony glanced at David briefly as he caught himself, "Beat her abductor to no end."

David merely smiled at Tony's correction, not particularly caring whether the man cursed or not. He'd heard worse. Just as the men's conversation ended Bruce Banner walked into the room.

"Okay we've, well I, figured out what was in those candies." The men all turned and faced Bruce as he walked in who quickly shrugged back into his shy shell. He walked up to Steve and pulled him aside, separating him from David for the moment.

"Is... Am I... Is he going to be okay hearing this?" He asked Steve in a whisper. Steve looked back to David who seemed just as perplexed and frightened as he felt. Steve even felt he might be looking in a mirror.

"Go ahead, he's her dad and he deserves to know," Steve nodded and the two rejoined the group.

"What was it?" Steve asked, hurriedly.

"Rohypnol." Bruce answered softly, "It's a drug commonly used by... well... unsavory characters that can cause drowsiness, confusion, passing out, and memory loss for the period you've been drugged. He gave her a pretty decent dose but it's likely wearing off by now."

"Is she going to be okay?" David asked, his throat tight.

"Yeah, I think she'll be okay." Bruce nodded. Steve soaked this all in, feeling his chest tighten. He couldn't help but blame himself. He should have been more attentive to the undue interest this person had in his girlfriend. He clenched his fists and quietly slipped away from the group, though that didn't go unnoticed. He went down to the gym, it was the only way he could clear his head.

Steve didn't stop beating the punching bag until it'd unhooked from Tony's special hinge three times. He panted as he sat down on a bench, listening to the faint music in the background. Adrianna liked this music, she liked listening to it when they were just cooking together, relaxing together, and she even liked listening to it in here with him. Steve rubbed his sweaty face and brushed his hair back, thinking. How long had she been gone now? Around five hours.

That monster could be doing anything to her and he felt powerless to stop it. They didn't know where she was or who had taken her. Adrianna was probably scared and miserable. Steve got back, angered once again. He stepped over to the fallen punching bag and hefted it back on it's hinge. He slammed his fist into it, watching the object swing back and forth from the force. He, Steve Rogers, Captain America, had amazing abilities and yet they could do nothing for Adrianna now.

"You seem a little angry there pal." Bucky's voice drifted into the room. Steve heaved a sigh and simply rammed his fist back into the punching bag.

"I know we keep saying this, but we're going to keep saying it until you get it through your thick head." Bucky had his hands stuffed in his pockets as he approached Steve.

"This is not your fault."

"Yes it is." Steve insisted as he caught the swinging item back in his arms.

"No it's not. When will you realize that?" Bucky asked, his eyes sharp but saddened.

"Maybe when I have Adrianna back. She wouldn't have gotten taken if I'd stayed with her."

"You can't be her bodyguard 24/7 Steve." Bucky pointed out, lifting his hand and putting it on his friend's shoulder. Steve almost shrugged the gesture off but he didn't give in. He looked to Bucky and then found he couldn't, instead he shifted his gaze down to the floor.

"You're not Captain America. You're not a superhero. Not at this moment. Right now, you are Steve Rogers. You're that kid from Brooklyn who didn't know when to step away from a fight and whoever this coward is obviously doesn't know who he's messing with." Steve listened quietly to his friend's speech and couldn't help the corners of his mouth lifting a little.

Steve turned to his friend, feeling his breath catch a little but he refused to break down. Instead he simply hugged his best friend as tightly as he could, without harming Bucky of course. Bucky returned the embrace and only spoke when they parted again.

"Now go take a shower, you stink and Adrianna doesn't need to come home to that."

* * *

Adrianna looked over at her abductor, he was working on something and she could see drawings in the dim room that matched one of the gifts he had sent her. She felt her mouth dry up at the thought. She brushed her fingers through her hair and sighed heavily as she looked outside. It was dark out, the stars were beginning to shine and the moon was full. A soft breeze wafted into the room, carrying with it the smell of decay. She was sure a rat had scurried across the floor at some point.

Before the silence had ensued she had managed to find out the man's name, Harvey Wyatt. And that was when she remembered how she knew him. He had been a friend of Malcolm's, a long time ago. Harvey had gone off to try new business ventures and Malcolm had lost contact with him. Or maybe not. Harvey wasn't saying much, which frightened Adrianna more than him speaking to her. He just kept glancing at her, as if he wanted to act but found himself unable to.

"What do you want from me?" She decided to ask. He paused and peered over at her.

"I want you."

"Me? Why me?" Adrianna stared at him, perplexed. She tried sitting up further on the bed.

"I never understood why Malcolm was so obsessed with you. Not at first. I always wondered why he fancied you, why he preferred keeping an eye on you and not hang out with me." He said as he got up, a knife in his hand. It was obviously used for carving things and Adrianna felt her stomach squirm at the idea of what it could carve.

"But I finally see why. You're... perfect. Not all the time of course, but that's besides the point." He walked over to her and Adrianna backed up as far as she could against the headrest. He frowned lightly when she did that but then realized why. He set the knife aside.

"I'm not like him you know."

"You kidnapped me I don't see how that makes you any different," Adrianna quipped.

"I didn't kidnap you! I rescued you!" He responded, his temper flaring. His grey eyes were wild, incensed. Adrianna felt startled from his sudden burst of anger, he'd been very quiet all evening. He noticed her flinch and took a deep breath.

"I rescued you, my dearest." He repeated, more calmly.

"Rescued me? From what? I didn't need rescuing Harvey. I-I want to go home."

"Shh, you are home Adrianna. It's better here and I'm sure you'll come to like it." He got closer and Adrianna whimpered when he cupped her face again. His other hand rested on her hip with his fingers gripping her side. Adrianna closed her eyes, fearing he'd do something she'd rather not think of.

"Don't be afraid darling, I'm not like that monster Malcolm. I won't hurt you, not unless you really deserve it." He may not agree with Malcolm's practices but Harvey did see the merit in punishment for the right reasons. He smiled and pulled away as Adrianna released a shaky breath.

"Now are you hungry Adrianna? It's well past dinner time." He said as he started for the door. Adrianna shook her head, she didn't have the appetite for anything.

"Okay," He relented and after cleaning up his workspace and then turning out the light he returned to Adrianna's side. This time he crawled into the bed with her. Adrianna stiffened as he laid beside her, forcing her to lie next to him. Her arm twisted awkwardly as they laid together and her eyes shut in fear when his arms encased her. His hands were coarse and rough, unlike Steve's hands and they rested on the small of her back in a greedy fashion. Harvey may not think he's like Malcolm but Adrianna sure felt he was.

"I know what you're thinking Adrianna, but I'm not going to try anything you're uncomfortable with." He whispered to her in the darkness.

Adrianna only let her watery eyes release their tears when she was sure he was asleep. Even her small sniffles went unnoticed by the man who was so infatuated with her.

* * *

Steve sighed deeply as he laid on Tony's guest bed. He had Sadie resting beside him, pillows supporting her other side so she wouldn't roll off the bed by mistake. He stared up at the ceiling, morning light cloaking the room in soft gold. he'd been awake all night and his eyes stung, but he just couldn't find the will to sleep. He wasn't surprised Sadie was still asleep. She had been awake well past her bedtime, crying and wishing for her mother. She'd only fallen asleep when it was too difficult to stay awake.

Steve looked at his daughter and brushed her thick curls from her face. She looked a lot like her mom, no matter what Adrianna thought all he could see was Adrianna when he looked at Sadie.

"Oh birdie..." he whispered to himself. Steve got up and after placing more pillows to guard Sadie he went into the bathroom. He showered and changed, opting not to shave his face. And there wasn't much he could do about the dark rings under his eyes. He walked out again and went over to Sadie. He gently roused her from her sleep and smiled when she woke.

"Hey Sadie-bear." He cooed as he scooped her into his arms.

"Mommy?" She asked, her eyes tired looking but somehow still bright.

"Not yet baby, but she'll be back soon." He promised. Steve kissed her head and carried her out of Tony's guest room and to the kitchen where the smells and sounds of breakfast beckoned them.

Tony and Pepper happily got Sadie settled and Steve got himself and his daughter their plates and filled them. He then set down with the group of people, his family, and they all ate in mostly silence save for the conversations Tony and Bucky carried on with Sadie. Pepper gave Steve sympathetic glances and the two helped with the dishes once breakfast was done.

"Adrianna wouldn't like it if she knew you hadn't slept," Pepper remarked as they set the dishes in the washer. Pepper didn't like using their maids and chefs all the time.

Steve looked at her, "Is it that obvious?"

"You look a little raccoon-ish Steve," Pepper replied but soothingly, not teasingly as Tony might have tried.

"I couldn't sleep," He admitted. Pepper nodded in understanding.

"We're all here for you, You don't have to be the strong Captain all the time. Even Tony has his limits," Pepper rubbed his hand comfortingly. Steve gave a soft smile and thanked her quietly. If she ever decided to be a mother Steve was certain she'd be a good one.

"Hey guys, we have some guests." Tony called from the main room. Pepper and Steve went out and saw that Phil, Natasha, and Clint had arrived too.

"I'm sorry Cap," Clint said when the taller man walked in the room. Steve nodded his acknowledgement and Clint clapped a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. Natasha seemed just as clueless as what to say but Steve accepted her kind gesture just as well. He knew they were upset, perhaps just as pissed off as he was, and they were working hard at finding their friend. Natasha gave Steve a very brief hug and Steve quietly let her know he appreciated their help.

David received much the same treatment but the old man thanked them for their help too, hopeful something good came out of this visit.

"We found out who he is," Phil spoke up when they finished. Tony and Bucky's heads peeked up from the couch they were playing with Sadie on. Steve looked at the trio, his eyes hardening.

Phil then explained who the man was, how he knew Adrianna, and even his residence.

"We're assembling a tactical force as we speak," He finished.

"Wait, so he knew Malcolm?" Steve asked.

"Yes, he was friends with him for a period." Phil nodded.

"Do they still speak to each other?"

"We haven't seen any records of that yet but it's a possibility. I'll have that looked into," even as they spoke Phil already began having one of his coworkers look into it.

"I want to go when-" Steve started but Phil held a hand up.

"I figured that and as long as you're ready we'll have you." Steve gave a slight smile to Phil and set his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Phil," he looked back to the rest of his friends and silently thanked them as well. They all got the message and Pepper walked over to Tony and retrieved Sadie from him. She carried her off to go play, kissing Tony's cheek briefly while reminding him to keep an eye on Steve.

* * *

Steve sat in the bulletproof vehicle, watching New Jersey as it passed by. He clenched his fists, bracing himself for whatever may happen. The car was silent, the only sound coming from the radio as the teams chattered aimlessly. With him were Phil, Tony, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce. Dr. Banner had been a little unsure about coming along but Steve had asked him to, he only trusted Bruce would take care of Adrianna properly.

They were almost there, so close and yet so far. He wondered if Adrianna knew he was coming. He hoped she did, they hadn't been apart long but to him it felt like a lifetime.


	24. Chapter 24

**Lollypops101: Thanks!**

**ym4yum1: I think part of this chapter is readable for you (Just not the first three sections) and the next chapter should be fine for you to read dear :D**

**The Red Dove: Lol XD And aw that really sucks! I hope you're feeling better now though! :) And omg thanks XD**

**LianaDare8: Thanks for reviewing again!**

**Cerulean89: Glad you enjoyed it! :D**

**Disclaimer: Well you know by now I don't own the Avengers, right?  
**

* * *

Adrianna had hardly slept the night before. She'd dozed off a few times through the long night, but had mostly stayed awake. It was almost ten in the morning now and she finally heard the front door open and then close. Soon, the sounds of a car engine bubbling to life filtered into her ears.

Harvey had gone downstairs just a few minutes ago, stating he needed to make a quick trip to the store. He'd let Adrianna use the bathroom and then chained her back up to the bed. He'd done a careful search after though, making sure she didn't have anything to try to break free with. Adrianna had complied, if only to keep him from yelling. She'd given up a hairpin she'd found in the bathroom cabinet and had earned a nasty bruise right on her cheek for it. But now that Harvey was gone, Adrianna allowed herself to relax.

_You weren't careful enough Harvey..._ Adrianna smirked just a little. She hadn't spent _all_ night wallowing in her misery. When the sun began peeking through the windows Adrianna had decided she'd had enough. She decided right then she'd find some way of escape and now she was putting her plan into action. Adrianna reached up with her free hand and pulled out the key she'd hidden in her thick hair. Harvey, who had gone to so many lengths to keep her from escaping, had left his key in plain reach of her last night. Of course, he'd noticed it missing this morning but the spare he'd kept in his pocket had kept him from worrying too much.

Now, Adrianna began unlocking her wrist. She pushed the key in, and just as she had hoped, it opened. She rubbed her wrist lightly, it was still sore from last night. Adrianna got up carefully, she knew Harvey had left the house but she was still scared he'd catch her. Slowly, she walked up the door and tested it. Locked, just as she thought. Looking around, Adrianna wondered what she could do now. The windows were open, but too high for her to jump out.

Adrianna felt uneasy, she heard a faint creak somewhere in the aging house but couldn't pinpoint where it'd come from. She checked outside the closest window but wasn't sure Harvey had left or not. Then the door knob began turning. Adrianna whipped around, surprised when it opened and an angry Harvey stormed inside. Adrianna scrambled away but Harvey grabbed her shoulder.

"How dare you!" He raged as he grasped her tightly. His fingers gripped her skin so hard that she feared her skin would rupture. Adrianna let out a pathetic yelp.

"You thought you could escape? With their help?" He growled, his voice shaking in rage. _Help? Was Steve here?_ Adrianna's eyes widened and pooled with tears.

"Well you can't!" He pushed her against one of the walls, glaring at her with his stormy eyes. She cried out at the strength he'd used and that seemed to only upset him more.

"How did you call them?" He demanded.

"C-Call who?" Adrianna asked in a whimper. His hand struck her already bruised cheek, releasing from her throat a startled sob.

"Them! They're across the street!"

"I-I don't know what you're t-talking about... H-Harvey... I-I swear." Adrianna felt fat tears roll down her blinked to clear her vision.

"They found us somehow!" He growled, dropping her. Adrianna slumped to the ground, shaking out of fear. She stared up at Harvey as he began pacing. He muttered to himself, trying to come up with a plan. She slowly crawled to the window, peeking outside of it. Harvey was right, a large van waited outside.

_Steve?_ She wondered before Harvey drug her back.

* * *

Adrianna suddenly disappeared from view. The curtains were quickly closed after, cutting off everyone's line of sight. Steve frowned deeply, anger churning in his belly. Originally they'd wanted to sneak up but Harvey, just as they began down the street, had spotted them and realized something was up. He hurried back inside his home, most likely locked it, and now had Adrianna in his clutches again.

She'd looked scared from what Steve could see, but hopeful when she had spotted the van. Steve looked over at Phil, who'd been peering through some high-powered binoculars. Special SHIELD grade binoculars is what Phil had said.

"Is she okay?" He asked his friend. Phil looked at him, seemed to think over his words, then spoke.

"Bruised, but otherwise yes." The air in the room felt tensed, heated with agitation. Steve felt his teeth grind against each other.

"Calm down soldier," Natasha spoke calmly. She felt used to the tension, to the stiffness that engulfed everyone. But even now she felt worried for her friend, angered too just like everyone else. But she needed to keep her cool, if only to soothe the Captain seated nearby.

Steve turned to the redhead, debated saying anything but chose instead to remain silent. He sighed gently, trying to relax and clear his head.

For the next few minutes everyone began going over their plans, taking now into account that Harvey Wyatt could use Adrianna as a shield. Steve hated the thought of Adrianna being in such danger but he trusted that no one would be letting her get hurt. Once that got settled, everyone began leaving the van. Clint and Natasha wore dark clothing instead of their "catsuits" as Tony liked to call them. Tony too wore plain clothes, he didn't have any suits at the moment. Bruce wore his usual and Steve, although he'd been tempted to wear his uniform to intimidate the man, had worn regular clothing too. And last to exit was Coulson wearing his monotone suit.

Coulson quietly strode up to the house as a few more agents from another van, which rested up the street, tagged along.

"Mr. Wyatt? We know you're in there." Phil spoke into a megaphone as the rest of the team and the Avengers circled the decrepit building. It looked like it could collapse at any moment.

Steve waited by the back door, in case Harvey decided to make a hasty retreat. As he approached the small porch, he scared a large cat. The animal hissed at him wearily then bounded off, his fur bristled. Steve watched him go and then noticed a hidden entry way that hadn't been included on the blueprints they'd found, If he hadn't seen the cat streak past them no one would've found them. Steve walked over and moved the full garbage bags, plywood, and dead foliage away. He recognized the gray doors nestled on the ground as basement or cellar doors.

_They could lead inside the house..._ He looked back to Natasha who'd been stationed with him, motioning her to stay there. She reluctantly obeyed as he tried prying the doors open. The locked doors held fast but with his superior strength Steve easily won. The locks snapped with a loud clang and he cautiously went down the inside the musty area.

The underground reeked of rotten wood, garbage, rats, and whatever else had wasted away in there. The only light came in from the surface and it barely lit anything. The dark room felt claustrophobic and Steve struggled for a breath in the putrid air. He breathed in sawdust and coughed. As he staggered around in the darkness, he ran his hand along the wall, searching for a switch. He finally located one and flipped it up.

Dim light illuminated the basement and Steve could now see a second set of stairs. Hope filled his heart and Steve walked over to the stairs. As he began going up he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey! Easy there big fella." Tony's hand retracted when Steve whirled around to face him.

"You're not going in alone." He smiled and Steve nodded softly.

"Thanks Stark," Steve allowed himself a small smile and then turned back to the stairs. He started up them and at the top he tested the door. Unlocked! He turned the knob quietly, though he had no doubt Harvey knew they'd located his basement entrance. Steve and Tony entered the rickety house, listening to the groans and whispers the house gave with every movement. He heard footsteps upstairs and Steve could hear Phil talking outside. He doubted Harvey would respond, he wouldn't risk going near the windows and the house had no phones. Steve quickly told everyone through their transmitters they'd made it inside.

"This place is creepy," Steve muttered.

"Creepy is an understatement Rogers." Tony replied. They walked through the kitchen, the living area, and even checked the bathroom and downstairs bedroom. No stairway. Steve frowned, confused.

"Where are the stairs?" He couldn't see them anywhere. Tony looked around again and stopped when he saw the hallway.

"Closet?" Tony pointed over to the door. Steve grinned lightly, pleased they hadn't been tricked or thwarted. The two walked over and pulled the door open, finding the stairwell empty but clearly there.

"Okay... what are we going to do when we get there Steve? He could have a weapon, we can't go in there blind." Tony was right and Steve knew it. He thought for a moment and asked Phil if he'd seen anything. Phil had not but he reminded them he'd only been able to look through one window before all the curtains were closed.

"I guess we'll have to find out..." Steve and Tony went up the stairs and found the door at the end. Steve knocked on it.

"Adrianna?"

"Steve!" Adrianna's voice was a little muffled but he heard her clearly. He also heard Harvey growl at her to be quiet. Steve frowned and pressed closer to the door.

"Mr. Wyatt," Steve's polite upbringing reared its head, "You don't have to do this..."

"Yes, I do!" He replied, sounding angered but Steve knew he was a little scared too. The man wasn't likely to have weapons, he didn't seem the type and he didn't have any guns registered to him. He sounded like an upset child who'd gotten caught with something he wasn't supposed to have.

_He definitely wasn't supposed to have Adrianna..._ Steve thought darkly.

"What about Adrianna?" Steve asked, hoping that the man's obsession would save his girlfriend's life.

* * *

"Adrianna?" Harvey's voice quieted. Adrianna watched the man as he regarded her, looking right back at her. He looked conflicted.

"You don't want Adrianna to get hurt right? If you don't let her go, she could get hurt." Steve's voice sounded a little strained. Adrianna felt her heart twist. He was worried about her and she couldn't do much to help. She didn't dare speak either, scared Harvey would hurt her again. Adrianna heard more footsteps, no doubt everyone else was coming upstairs too.

"Please Harvey... if you really cared about her you'd let her go." Steve pleaded. Adrianna looked at Harvey, then to the door, then back to him. He pondered for what felt like years but finally nodded.

"Go..." He said quietly. Adrianna stood up, slowly. She started for the door, scared he was tricking her. Harvey noticed her hesitation and frowned.

"Leave Adrianna! You can... You can go..." He pushed her, albeit gently, and Adrianna hurriedly unlocked the door.

"I'm coming out Steve," She said shakily before opening the door. Adrianna stepped out, immediately engulfed by Steve's arms. Everything went by in a blur. Steve began rushing her downstairs as Tony, Natasha, Clint, and the other agents stormed in the room. She could hear Harvey, crying out in protest.

"St-Steve... Can you put me down?" Adrianna asked. it was an odd request but Adrianna didn't want him carrying her. Once on the porch, Steve set her down.

"Are you okay birdie?" He hadn't felt inclined to put her feet back on the ground but Adrianna had asked him too.

"I-I'm fine Steve. You don't have to carry me everywhere though," She gave him a shaky smile as fresh tears dripped down her face. Steve let out a thin chuckle and hugged her closely for a moment. He looked across the street and saw Bruce and Phil waiting, so he soon released his girlfriend and settled with having his arm around her waist as he guided her across the street.

Steve gently helped her into the van, letting Bruce take over.

"Bruce, I'm fine. I-"

"You were drugged and you have a nasty bruise Adrianna. Let me make sure." Bruce said sternly as he checked her vitals. Steve climbed inside only after Bruce finished and deemed Adrianna healthy. Phil got inside the van too and the four took off. Everyone else would get a ride home in the other van.

Bruce and Phil rode up front with another agent and Steve stayed in the back with Adrianna. Adrianna sighed gently as she leaned against Steve, keeping as close by him as she could. Steve's hands rested on her knees, tracing her gently. Adrianna felt soothed by his touch, unlike with Harvey or Malcolm who had only struck fear in her. She smiled lightly despite the tears that kept pooling in her eyes. He'd rescued her, just as she knew he would.

* * *

Adrianna's eyes shot open as she woke with a jolt. Sweat prickled her forehead and dripped down her face. She absently backhanded the droplets and looked over at the clock. 2:50 AM. She felt her chest rise and fall slowly while her heart pounded beneath her ribs. Suddenly the light was flicked on and she saw Steve had woken up too.

"Adrianna?" Steve's voice was laced with sleepy concern. He rubbed his eyes, attempting to adjust them to the light.

"What's wrong birdie?" He asked her, more awake now as he sat up.

"Nothing... I just..."

"Oh honey, you're shaking." Steve immediately pulled Adrianna close and started rubbing her back. Adrianna settled against his chest and took a deep breath, shakily releasing it.

"Bad dream?" Steve guessed, cuddling her close. Snuggling helped Adrianna the most at times like this, and Steve knew it. She nodded softly, clutching his arm as it encased her torso. It had been only a few days since the rescue and every night so far Adrianna had woken from a nightmare.

"You didn't save me... I know you did but in my dream you didn't and..." Adrianna felt her breath catching in her throat and eyes fill up with watery tears. She frowned, not wanting to release them.

"It's silly. I'm sorry you have to bother with this Steve. You're always so strong and held together and I'm-"

"Adrianna." Steve cut her off sternly. She looked up, surprised but found not anger awaiting her. Instead, Steve looked understanding and saddened. Adrianna felt her eyes welling up again so she turned her head back down, ashamed.

"You are not bothersome Adrianna," Steve rubbed her back softly as he spoke, keeping her close.

"Far from it. And it's okay to be scared, I was."

"You were?" Adrianna found herself feeling childish. Of course he had felt scared but somehow she found it hard to picture. Even when Malcolm had kidnapped Sadie he had been the one to pick up the pieces and keep her sane.

"Yeah, I was. You can ask anyone, I was petrified." Steve smiled briefly. He tucked her thick hair back and let his fingers rest under her jaw line.

"I still am," His statement brought her eyes back up to his. "I'm so scared of you or Sadie getting hurt or taken away again."

Adrianna bit the inside of her lip seeing how pained Steve's eyes looked. She gently nestled her head under his chin to which Steve easily rested his on top of her own. The two simply stayed in one another's embrace for a few silent moments. Steve slowly lay back, letting Adrianna rest atop his chest. Silently Adrianna let a few tears slip, letting Steve gently coo soothing things in her ear.

"You don't have to be strong honey. You _are_ strong Adrianna, believe me. And I will _always_ find you, I can't promise you'll always be safe but I can promise you that." Steve whispered to her gently. She felt his lips press on her head and Adrianna nodded gently.

"You are too Steve... You're my strong Captain. And I know you will." She smiled lightly and felt herself relax. A tired yawn escaped her lips and Adrianna found herself snuggling even further against the man she loved.

"Thank you," She whispered softly, letting her eyes close. She knew he was smiling as he turned out the light. Gently he readjusted their position, resting them now on their sides and soon Adrianna found herself back asleep, no longer plagued by her worrisome nightmares.

* * *

"Honestly, dad I'm fine. Go on your trip," Adrianna said into the phone cradled between her cheek and shoulder. As she spoke she stood in the kitchen, a bowl nestled in her arms. Adrianna idly whisked the creamy batter and rolled her eyes when her dad responded.

"_Are you sure kiddo? I don't want to be away if..._"

"Nothing's going to happen daddy, I promise. Steve's been watching me like a hawk."

"I heard that," Steve commented as he strolled into the kitchen. He ran his fingers through his damp hair, which was no longer that stunning blond it had once been... Adrianna chuckled lightly, his sudden change of appearance had occured thanks to a certain friend and now Steve was stuck with it. She'd suggested dying it back but Steve had decided to let the dye run its course.

She smiled and ignored him while her father finally relented. It'd been two weeks since Harvey had kidnapped her, but her father and Steve still had trouble believing that she was now safe.

"I want you to call every day Daddy, no exceptions."

_"I promise baby girl, as long as you promise to be careful. Deal?"_

"Deal. Be careful too, and have fun dad. It's your first trip away since you moved to New York."

_"Not true, I visited you a few times if I remember correctly."_

"That's right... Well it's your first trip with Linda then, so relax."

_"I'll try to kiddo,"_ He chuckled on the other line. Adrianna smiled and after she and her father said their goodbyes they each hung up. Adrianna sighed gently, hoping her dad would have fun but return home safely.

"So he's going?"

"Yep. It'll be good for him, I'm glad Linda invited him along." Adrianna smiled as felt Steve's chest press against her back. Instinctively she settled against him and sighed softly in content.

"Where are they going again?" Steve asked. He reached over Adrianna and dipped his finger into the batter. He quickly retreated before she could slap his hand away though, smirking as he licked the goop off.

"Florida, and don't think you aren't going to pay for that Captain." Adrianna responded. She nudged his ribs, carrying the bowl over to the stove. Adrianna started making the pancakes, glancing at the clock while she waited for the first pancake to cook.

"You'll have breakfast ready before they come Adrianna," Steve assured her as he started setting the table. Tony and Pepper were on their way over for breakfast and Adrianna couldn't wait to see them again. Tony and Pepper had gone back to Malibu over the weekend, not only to check out Tony's property but also to see how Happy was doing. After Adrianna had been safely returned home, she'd demanded Tony tell her what had happened in Malibu. He explained everything and Adrianna and Steve had listened to him intensely. The news reports had shaken them up, especially when they reported Tony Stark as dead, but Tony showed them he could still take care of himself, even without his precious suits and the fact he was still alive brought the most comfort. He even showed Adrianna the scar on his chest from when they'd removed the electromagnet. That was perhaps the most surprising to Adrianna but she'd congratulated Tony.

Adrianna managed to get ten pancakes cooked before the doorbell rang.

"Tony!" Sadie climbed off the couch and barreled towards the door as fast as her two-year old legs could carry her. Abby trotted after her but instead chose to peek through the window and see who their guest was. Steve ran after Sadie, swooping her up as she giggled. Adrianna smiled and listened as Steve opened the door, letting Tony and Pepper inside.

"Smells great in here sunshine!" Tony called out. Adrianna laughed lightly and turned off the stove. She walked over to the group as they entered the kitchen and gave both Pepper and Tony long hugs.

"Look at that Pepps, she's looking mighty gorgeous this morning," Tony commented as he looked at Adrianna.

"Tony..." Adrianna blushed lightly. He simply winked and took his seat at the table. Adrianna smiled and sat down after putting Sadie in her seat. The compliment Tony had given her, playful or not, felt nice especially since her ugly bruise was finally fading away. When she had first seen her bruise, Adrianna had actually gasped. It had been an angry violet color but now, thanks to some medicine and natural healing ability, it was mostly gone and only a few small patches remained light yellow.

"Nice hair Captain. Joining the dark side are we?" Tony teased Steve who in return glared at him.

"I-"

"Alright, I'm starved. Let's eat," Tony said, happily cutting Steve's retort short as he began digging into his pancakes.

After breakfast and a quick clean up the family deemed it necessary to go to the park. So once everyone was ready again they headed out. Steve held Abby's leash, letting the dog get some exercise while they were out. Sadie let her mother carry her, scared of the many crowds flocking through the hot summer day.

"So, Rogers, I have a question for you." Tony said as the group walked down the concrete sidewalk.

"What is it Tony?" Steve asked, warily. The man had already pranked him the week before. Steve still had no clue how Tony had switched his shampoo with hair-dye but now his hair wasn't so much blonde as it was incredibly dark brown.

_At least it wasn't an outrageous hair color..._ Steve thought to himself, gratefully.

"When are you going to ask this lovely young lady for her hand in marriage?" Steve stopped in his tracks and stared at his friend, his eyes wide.

"Tony!" Pepper and Adrianna chided in unison, although Adrianna sounded much more amused than Pepper. Her face was also much redder, embarrassed Tony had asked such a question.

"What? It's an honest question." Tony simply shrugged and grinned as he took Sadie away from her mother.

"Let's go on the swings munchkin!" He then turned and raced toward the park with the little girl, her squeals of laughter following. Abby barked and tugged on her leash, pulling Steve out of his stupor. He shook his head, his cheeks considerably flushed and headed after them, letting the dog jog beside him.

"I'm sorry Adrianna," Pepper looked to the younger woman and smiled.

"It's okay Pepper." Adrianna chuckled and the two women followed the men at their own pace. Adrianna couldn't help but wonder about Tony's question as she walked. Her mind pondered Steve's reaction, or lack thereof. Did he want to ask her?

_That's stupid Adrianna, stop kidding yourself. You've barely known each other a year, of course he wouldn't..._

But Adrianna couldn't stop herself and as she watched Steve racing around the green grass with Abby, she found herself hoping that he would.

* * *

**Just an end note here: I'll probably flashback to Steve's hairdye episode in the next chapter XD**


End file.
